Rosa y celeste
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: Porque la guerra de los sexos era un juego, solo eso. Uno en el que dos podían jugar. Shikamaru&Ino.
1. ¿Qué es una mujer?

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de Naruto.**

1/21

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Como siempre, espero que bien. Yo acá de regreso y con una nueva historia. En el mismo justo día que el cumpleaños de Shikamaru. Como dije su regalo será, el final de mi otra historia, y un nuevo inicio en esta. Que realmente espero que les guste. Ya saben, si no es demasiada molestia, realmente me gustaría saber su opinión. Bueno como siempre me parece relevante decirles, a los que no saben, y recordarles, a los que si, que **YO ACTUALIZO TODAS LAS NOCHES**. Es una promesa que hago y pienso cumplir. Así que dicho y aclarado esto me gustaría, desde ya, **agradecerles** por tomarse la molestia de leer mi humilde historia. Espero que les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Rosa y celeste**

I

"¿Qué es una mujer?"

"¿Qué es una mujer?" Era la intrínseca pregunta que atosigaba su ávida mente desde el inicio de aquel turbulento día. La complejidad de ser tan semejante a él y sin embargo tan diferente nunca le había importado demasiado. De hecho nunca había considerado siquiera el intentar comprenderlas. No se había detenido siquiera un segundo a pensar en el tema y es que intentar descifrarlas hubiera requerido esfuerzo, quizá demasiado, y eso era algo que él no estaba dispuesto a hacer. Sacrificar su paz y tiempo libre por una causa que tampoco le requería interés.

Y no era que él tuviera demasiada experiencia en materia de mujeres tampoco, no, quizá inclusive se lo podría llamar inexperto. Al menos en lo que refiere al romance. Sin embargo su vida entera había transcurrido rodeado de ellas. Y si tuviera que definirlas en una única palabra, el veredicto sería unánime y no podría concebirlas de otra forma que no fuera: _problemáticas_. En toda su extensión y manifestación.

Complicadas a más no poder. Absurdamente contradictorias, indescifrables. Insaciables. Siempre intentando controlarlo todo a su alrededor. Extremadamente ruidosas y de exageradas reacciones desproporcionadas. Ciertamente incomprensibles.

No, Shikamaru habitualmente no solía preguntarse por la naturaleza de la mujer, habitualmente las miraba pasar y trataba de mantenerse lo más alejado de ellas. Evitando conflictos innecesarios (que irónicamente eran inevitables) e intentando convivir lo más pacíficamente con ellas. Entonces se preguntaba que había cambiado ¿Qué había sucedido para que la dichosa cuestión se hubiera colado en su cabeza? Quizá fuera el hecho de que el tiempo había pasado para ellos. Y con 17 años, las cosas habían cambiado también para él, después de todo era un hombre. Y también tenía necesidades y deseos. O quizá fuera el hecho de que, aquel particular día, las situaciones problemáticas con féminas habían sobrepasado con creces su nivel de tolerancia. Y eso que él solía ser paciente, pero aquello había sido demasiado. Simplemente intolerable.

Empezando con su madre. Esa misma mañana, durante el desayuno.

—¡Shikamaru! —la oyó gritar, desde la planta baja. Irritada.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y contempló su habitación, tras haber mirado el reloj y comprobar que efectivamente era temprano. Quizá demasiado, al menos para estar despierto. Pero una vez más la mujer no daba tregua.

—Voy —contestó con pereza incorporándose lentamente en la cama. Muy lentamente, lo sabía. Lo supo cuando oyó los pasos rápidos y fuertes en los escalones. Y lo comprobó cuando la vio en la entrada, allí parada. Con su rostro severo y manos en las caderas. Aquella típica postura femenina que sólo significaba problemas. Y que él era el único a quien culpar. Ino también la hacía, al parecer era algo común de ellas. Adoptar ese porte cuando algo de ellos, los hombres, no les gustaba. Y tenían que hacerlo saber. Obviamente tenían que hacerlo saber, esa era otra de sus características. Ellas jamás callarían o dejarían algo pasar, no, todo adquiría una importancia descomunal cuando se trataba de asuntos con mujeres.

—¡Shikamaru Nara! Te dije que te levantaras, hace quince minutos que te estoy llamando —chilló, la ferocidad emanaba de cada uno de los poros de Yoshino. El Nara retrocedió, como sabía debía hacer. Si no quería que las cosas resultaran peor.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que atinó a decir. Al parecer aquellas eran las palabras más adecuadas para decir cuando se trataba de una chica enfadada.

—¡Ahora vístete y baja a desayunar! —ordenó.

—Bien —él bajo la cabeza, sumiso. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, temía que un nuevo planteo surgiera por tan solo bajar la mirada. Si había algo que había aprendido con los años era que las mujeres eran como bombas. Debían manejarse con cuidado o fácilmente explotaban en tu cara.

Entonces la mujer desapareció una vez más por las escaleras y tras haberla perdido de vista suspiró tranquilo. Y rápidamente se dispuso a vestirse, como su madre se lo había ordenado.

Tendió la cama, como debía. Ya que se suponía era su obligación, según Yoshino. Y bajó. Lenta y pausadamente, hasta llegar a la cocina. Donde ya se encontraban sus dos padres desayunando. Al verlo su padre lo saludó alegre.

—¡Buenos días Shikamaru! —el chico hizo un ademán con la mano y se sentó.

—¿Te lavaste las manos?

—Pero mamá, recién me despierto ¿Cómo es posible que ya las haya ensuciado?

—¡Shikamaru! —le advirtió.

—Bien, bien. A lavarme las manos… —suspiró pesadamente y se dirigió al lavamanos. Su padre sonriéndole todo el trayecto, como si se burlara de su situación.

—¡Y con que me digas una vez "bien" está bien! ¿Me oíste?

—Si —secó sus manos y volvió a la mesa, ocupando su característico lugar frente a su padre. Con una sonrisa su madre le sirvió el desayuno y se sentó junto a su marido. Ahora su tono era distinto, suave y alegre. Lo que indicaba que por el momento el peligro se había despejado.

Ciertamente aquello no era extraño, sino la simple y vana rutina en la residencia Nara. Tanto él como su padre sometidos a la tiranía femenina que Yoshino ejercía sobre ellos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca lo había comprendido. El porque su padre se había casado con mujer tan estricta. O el porque siempre repetía que algún día comprendería la necesidad del hombre, de la mujer. Así que volvería a preguntar, a menudo lo hacía, esperando una respuesta más clara. Que pudiera echar luces sobre asunto tan oscuro. Como lo era la mujer.

—Oye, papá —susurró viendo que su madre se encontraba distraída lavando algunos platos que se encontraban en el lavabo.

—¿Qué quieres? —replicó el hombre de forma cansina. Terminando su desayuno.

—¿Por qué te casaste con una mujer tan estricta? —Shikaku arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por qué sigues preguntándome lo mismo Shikamaru?

—Porque sigo sin entenderlo —respondió de forma perezosa, relajando los hombros.

Shikaku cerró los ojos lentamente, meditando sobre el asunto y la mejor respuesta que podría darle a su hijo con respecto a la cuestión. Sin embargo el que el pequeño Nara no entendiera nada tenía que ver con la calidad de respuesta del padre.

—A ver… —meditó unos segundos y luego respondió— Tal vez lo sea, pero hay días que tiene una sonrisa en su cara. Y es por eso que me casé con ella.

—¿Una sonrisa? ¿Eso es todo? —ciertamente aquella era la cosa más absurda que jamás le había oído decir a su padre. Y lo que no entendía era porque seguía repitiéndola, más aún como si aquello resolviera el enigmático asunto. En fin, quizá nunca lo entendiera.

—¡Shikaku! Levántate de una vez o llegarás tarde y tienes una misión —sumisamente el hombre bajó la cabeza, tal cual su hijo.

—Que problemático… —murmuró Shikaku.

—¡¿Qué hablamos?! —le reprochó la castaña. El hombre sonrió levemente y con suavidad contestó:

—Lo siento querida.

Shikamaru no pudo hacer nada más que observar, no eran un misterio las actitudes femeninas de dominación hacia el hombre. No lo eran en absoluto, sin embargo él no podía hacer otra cosa que delinear los gestos pero nunca comprender las causas. Y como era que esa dominación funcionaba verdaderamente, cuando se suponía el hombre era un ser completamente racional capaz de elegir.

—Y es así que vemos hombres que son nada teniendo mujeres a su alrededor…

Obviamente el comentario le valió un buen golpe por parte de su madre, sin embargo no importó. Y pronto estuvo fuera de su casa, lejos, en la paz de la azotea que él solía usar, como lugar favorito para ver las nubes.

Justamente era allí donde se encontraba en esos momentos, meditando sobre la escena entre sus padres y lo complejo de la mente femenina. Sin embargo antes de poder llegar a la pregunta "¿Qué es una mujer?", hubo un evento más que lo condujo a esa cuestión.

Llamémosle; Ejemplo 2 de "Porque las mujeres son problemáticas": Ino.

—Ino…

Ciertamente tenía que tratarse de ella. Aquella rubia muchacha que parecía ser tan problemática, sino más, que su propia madre. Y es que desde que la había conocido no le había significado más que problemas y dolores de cabeza.

Y aún recordaba el evento de minutos antes, y sin embargo, por más que lo repasara una y otra vez. Cada hecho, cada palabra, no podía descifrar que era lo que había hecho mal. Porque obviamente había hecho algo mal. E Ino se lo había hecho saber.

En el momento en que había pisado la azotea. En silencio, llegó y se sentó junto a Shikamaru, quien se encontraba recostado contemplando las nubes.

El moreno lentamente abrió los ojos y la contempló junto a él, con las rodillas contra el pecho, los brazos rodeándolas y la mirada perdida en el vasto e inmenso firmamento de color azul intenso.

Entonces, en el ínfimo silencio, suspiró. Él volvió a mirarla más no dijo nada. Y para añadir rarezas a la conducta de ella, volvió a hacerlo. Esta vez de forma mas sonora y notoria. Así que finalmente decidió preguntar.

—¿Qué sucede Ino? —ella bajó la mirada y respondió, en un enigmático tono:

—Nada.

—Oh.

Así que lentamente el Nara se volvió a acomodar y tras poner los brazos detrás de la nuca, cerró los ojos y se dejó reposar. En el plácido silencio. Hasta que Ino habló, su voz sonaba extrañamente irritada.

—¡¿Qué clase de amigo se supone que eres?! —si, definitivamente había algo mal.

—¿Qué?

—Ni siquiera me preguntas ¿Qué me pasa? —aquello ciertamente era increíble porque el moreno recordaba haberlo hecho segundos atrás.

—Recién lo hice y me respondiste "Nada" ¿Recuerdas? —ella se puso rápidamente de pie y llevó las manos a sus caderas, mirándolo de esa forma. Si, esa postura que él sabía significaba: discusión.

—¡Pero que poco tacto tienes Shikamaru! ¡Es obvio que "Nada" no significa "Nada"!

—¿Qué? Hasta donde yo se "Nada" sí significa eso. Que problemática eres.

—¡No lo soy! —chilló molesta. Bien, ciertamente había cometido un error porque la había hecho enfadar ¿Dónde estaba el error? No tenía idea. Sin embargo era obvio que la discusión era su culpa, o eso decía Ino.

—Como quieras… —replicó dejándose nuevamente caer.

—¡Bien! —gritó, sabía que con esa palabra estaba insinuándole algo. Sin embargo no lo comprendió. Como todo lo relativo a ella. Un completo enigma— ¿Sabes qué? Me rindo.

Y sin decir más, se marchó. Dejándolo allí, solo y confundido. Sin siquiera poder comprender la magnitud de sus actos. Sin saber cual fue el paso en falso que había dado. Porque obviamente algo había detonado aquella discusión, que él jamás hubiera podido prever. O prevenir.

Y así fue. Fue de esa forma que llegó a formularse pregunta de tal magnitud. Y es que cada vez se le hacía más difícil comprenderlas. Para él, ellas eran un misterio. Uno que había llegado la hora de descubrir. Por su bien y el del futuro de su clan. Porque ciertamente, si algún día pensaba convivir con una mujer, algunas cosas deberían aclararse para él. Empezando por "¿Qué es una mujer?"

Ya lo descubriría, y aunque aún no tenía idea de cómo lo haría. Sabía que por fin las comprendería. Algún día, quizá cercano. Las mujeres dejarían de ser un misterio para él. Y quizá, sólo quizá, todo sería menos problemático.


	2. Ella, según ellos

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

2/21

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo muy feliz de saber que la idea de la historia gustó, aunque sea un poquito. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, hubo, hay y habrá algo de machismo y feminismo (sano, obvio). Así que sin ánimos de ofender a nadie :D. Y obvio, cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia :P. En fin, mejor dejo de hablar sinsentido y voy a lo que realmente importa. Que es agradecerles por los alentadores comentarios que me dejaron, creo yo que los comentarios del primer capítulo son muy importantes. Quizá los más importantes porque definen si la historia será atractiva para los lectores o no. Y la verdad es que leer de ustedes me animó mucho, tanto que ya estoy empezando otra historia (whoa, ustedes dirán. Esta mujer vive al pedo que tiene tanto tiempo ¡Jajaja! No, también estudio en la universidad. Pero bueh, escribir es mi pequeña catarsis. Al igual que leer :D) En fin, volviendo a lo importante (me voy por las ramas) quería decirles ¡Gracias! Me encantaron sus comentarios, de hecho me encanta saber de ustedes. Siempre lo digo, que sus opiniones y críticas me ayudan muchísimo. Por eso no duden en decirme lo que piensan, porque de verdad lo valoro. Y también me encanta que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer mi humilde historia. Espero que el capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Rosa y celeste**

II

"Ella, según ellos"

La noche lentamente había caído sobre él y sus enmarañados pensamientos. Aún se encontraba tratando de descifrar aquello que había hecho mal con Ino, quizá su tono de voz. No, había utilizado el mismo de siempre y aunque algunas veces ella solía reprocharle su "falta de entusiasmo" este no parecía ser el caso. Como tampoco parecía tener que ver con él no haciendo lo que ella quería ¿Quizá si tenía que ver con no hacer lo que ella esperaba? Pero si le había preguntado que le pasaba, y ella le había respondido. Claramente: Nada. Entonces la cuestión giraba entorno a aquella palabra.

—Esto es estúpido… Es sólo una palabra ¡Que problemático! —y que él supiera no tenía otro significado. Sino el literal que le correspondía ¿Entonces porque Ino hacía tanto alboroto?

Alzó la vista una vez más al firmamento, ahora eternamente negro y salpicado de pequeños destellos de plata. Con una luna de bronce que se alzaba imponente sobre él.

Ciertamente no lo entendía, y quizá no lo hiciera. No por sí solo, necesitaría ayuda ¿Pero a quien podía preguntarle? ¿Su padre? Descartado, él solo seguía diciéndole que cuando creciera lo comprendería ¿Cuánto tenía que crecer para entender a Ino? ¡¿Toda su vida?! ¡Era absurdo! Ella era absurda, todas las mujeres lo eran.

—Que problemático.

Y sin decir más se puso de pié y se dirigió de regreso a su casa, donde seguramente tendría que enfrentar a su madre. Con nuevos argumentos sin sentido, con las solas intenciones de fastidiarlo.

Pero tendría que aguantarlo, no le quedaba otra. Mañana pensaría en la pregunta que lo enloquecía. Dejaría, por un momento, todo pensamiento abrumador con respecto a cierto género humano problemático.

Por esa noche dormiría, descansaría y vaciaría su mente hasta dejarla en blanco. Solo para poder aclarar sus pensamientos, ordenarlos y separarlos. Después de todo él era un hombre lógico, y ese era el proceder correcto. Ordenar, separar y categorizar. Dar prioridades y olvidar nimiedades. Si, por esa noche. No pensaría más.

—¡Shikamaru! —pero obviamente, como todo bueno dura poco y la noche se fue en un suspiro. Que pareció más que efímero, etéreo. Y allí estaba otra vez, su madre gritándole que se despertara. Y la rutina se repetía.

—¡Voy! —respondió vistiéndose, para hacer tiempo y evitar disputas, mientras pensaba sobre la temática que lo ocupaba. Y se preguntaba a quien podría preguntarle sobre ellas ¿A las mismas mujeres? Quizá fuera peligroso y demasiado aventurado para tomar como primer paso. Quizá debiera antes recolectar algo de información antes de acudir directamente a la fuente. Si, aquello era lo más sensato.

Una vez listo bajó rápidamente las escaleras y una vez en la cocina se encontró con la misma escena que la mañana anterior. Su padre desayunando, su madre preparándole a él su desayuno.

—¿Te lavaste las manos? —la misma pregunta.

—Si —al menos esta vez no recibiría un grito por ello. Sí, quizá por otra cosa. Pero eso ya era otra historia, pues siempre habría algo que reprocharle. O eso parecía.

—¿Tendiste tu cama? —¡Maldición! Había olvidado hacerlo. Y aparentemente su madre lo notó en sus ojos porque rápidamente lo envió una vez más a su cuarto.

Finalmente y tras haber terminado todos sus quehaceres y haber desayunado salió a las calles de Konoha. En busca de alguien que fuera capaz de aclararle sus dudas, porque estaba seguro de que sólo jamás las descifraría.

Entonces empezó a considerar sus posibilidades. Era obvio que Naruto tenía menos idea de mujeres que él, por lo que quedaba al instante descartado. Para ser honesto tampoco creía que Chouji fuera de demasiada ayuda en la materia. Dado que se encontraba en la misma situación que él con respecto a las mujeres. ¿Kiba? Quizá, después de todo él tenía una hermana y quizá fuera capaz de explicarle lo que había sucedido con Ino. El día de ayer.

Y aunque se sintiera un tonto, le preguntaría. Sólo quedaba encontrarlo. Por lo que recorrió lentamente cada una de las calles de Konoha en busca del castaño. Hasta que finalmente lo encontró, hablando tranquilamente con Hinata. Junto a ambos se encontraba Akamaru. Se preguntaba el Nara ¿Por qué la suerte había tenido que fallarle a él cuando se trató de los equipos? ¿Y por que no le había tocado estar con alguien como Hinata? En vez de Ino, aunque si lo pensaba un poco. La Hyuuga también le resultaba un misterio y verdaderamente prefería enfrentarse a la aterradora rubia a tener que descifrar los silencios de la muchacha de ojos blancos.

—¡Shikamaru! —gritó alegre al verlo acercarse, Akamaru ladró a su lado, moviendo agitadamente la cola de un lado al otro.

El Nara saludó con un simple ademán y se acercó lentamente a Kiba, con paso pausado y las manos en los bolsillos.

Suspiró —¡Esto es demasiado problemático!

—¿Qué sucede Shikamaru? —preguntó sonriendo, al ver la expresión contrariada del muchacho.

Hinata permaneció en silencio, jugando con Akamaru. De vez en cuando mirando a ambos de reojo y oyendo discretamente la conversación.

—¿Qué significa que una mujer te diga "Nada" cuando le preguntas que le pasa? —finalmente lo soltó, de la forma que mejor pudo. Tratando de aclararse lo más posible a fines de que Kiba comprendiera su pregunta. Aunque quizá para él también fuera un misterio.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste? —el Nara arqueó una ceja.

—Yo no hice nada ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Porque siempre que una mujer te dice "Nada", significa en verdad "Algo".

—¡¿Y porque demonios no dicen "Algo" en vez de "Nada"?! —bufó fastidiado. Aquello era ciertamente tonto e inútil. Carente de toda base lógica y sin fin aparente.

—¡Jajaja! ¿Por qué? ¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Ino… —explicó cansino— Vino a verme. Suspiró dos veces y cuando le pregunté que le pasaba me dijo que nada. Entonces yo no insistí y a los cinco segundos, quizá menos, empezó a gritarme. Me dijo "Bien" "Me rindo" y se marchó —Kiba simplemente seguía riendo.

—¿También te dijo eso?

—¿Qué? No me dirás que bien significa algo distinto ¿Verdad?

—Pues… "Bien" Es una palabra que las mujeres usan para terminar una discusión en la cual ellas creen tener la razón y tú tienes que callarte.

—¿Por qué no me lo imaginé viniendo de Ino? —admitió rendido. Quizá debiera buscarla y preguntarle que le pasaba, realmente. Y esta vez obtener una respuesta satisfactoria.

Rápidamente se despidió de ambos jóvenes y se dirigió de regreso a las calles de Konoha en busca de la muchacha. Quizá si pudiera hablar con ella, pudiera llegar a comprender algo más de la complicada naturaleza de las mujeres. Y quizá, solo quizá. Ella dejaría de gritarle, todo el tiempo.

Siguió caminando hasta que finalmente llegó a la florería de los Yamanaka. El cartel frente a la puerta leía "Abierto" y el aroma floral se percibía desde afuera. Era simplemente fresco y agradable. Y de alguna forma le hacía recordar a la chica.

Así que, armándose de valor entró. La campanilla sonó y al estar adentro se encontró cara a cara con ella. Ino cargaba en sus brazos un gran arreglo florar.

—¡Oh! Shikamaru ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó con cierta indiferencia. Sin dejar de atender el negocio y las flores. Aparentemente seguía enfadada, o quizá no.

—Eh… Ino. Quería preguntarte algo ¿Ayer que te sucedía? —ella arqueó una ceja.

—Nada.

—Eso no es cierto —la joven dejó las flores sobre el mostrador y se sentó detrás.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? No pensé que te importara —replicó, quizá con un tono de resentimiento algo evanescente.

—¡Pero si no dije nada! —espetó este molesto ¿Y ahora como venía a insinuar que a él no le había importado si ni siquiera se había enterado que era lo que ocurría?

—¡¡Es justamente eso Shikamaru!! No dijiste nada cuando yo estaba mal.

—¿Y como se supone que sepa que estás triste si cuando te pregunto que te pasa me dices que nada?

—¿Ves? ¡Es por eso que nunca tendrás novia!

—¿Y ahora eso que tiene que ver?

—¡Que poco tacto que tienes! —otra vez el mismo argumento. El Nara rodó los ojos y salió de la florería. Dejando atrás a la rubia, en un completo estado de enfado.

Bien, los consejos de Kiba no habían servido. Ciertamente el Inuzuka sabía tanto de mujeres como él. Quizá menos. Bueno, al menos en algo había tenido razón. A Ino sí le había pasado algo ¿Pero por qué no se lo había dicho directamente?

No lo entendería, nunca lo entendería. A ellas no las entendería. Eran simplemente absurdas, sin lógica. Todo el tiempo gritando y haciendo las cosas más difíciles. Fingiendo ser amables y en realidad nunca sabiendo si les agradaba. Siempre diciendo que hacer, dando órdenes. Cambiando de ánimo súbitamente. Hablando de cosas sinsentido. Hablando y hablando. Sin siquiera contemplar el silencio, o sus virtudes

Es todo lo que sabían hacer, complicarle la vida a los hombres ¿Qué tenía de maravilloso la mujer? Sólo era un fastidio.

—Las mujeres son demasiado problemáticas…

Pero algo era claro. Tendría que cambiar de metodología si quería llegar a comprenderlas. Aunque quizá la idea lo aterrorizaba de alguna manera. Tenía que buscar otra forma de aprender sobre ellas. Quizá la respuesta fueran, ellas mismas.

Quizá solo ellas pudieran darle las respuestas que tanto buscaba para comprenderlas.

Pero no quería preguntarlo, no se atrevía. Sonaría tonto. Sin mencionar que no tenía idea de cómo ellas podían llegar a reaccionar.

Porque ellas eran una caja de sorpresas para él, complicadas y en extremo intrínsecas. Donde todo podía ocurrir y uno nunca podría saber que podía salir de ellas. Que palabra, frase u ocurrencia demente.

Después de todo, él no comprendía el funcionamiento de la mente femenina. Y no parecía que fuera a lograrlo comprender pronto.


	3. Él, según ellas

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

3/21

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Y bueno, obviamente iba a haber una descripción opuesta. Y este capítulo es justamente eso, debo admitir que alguna que otra vez he dicho muchas de estas cosas sobre los hombres. Pero bueno, quien no (La que diga no miente :D) En fin, volviendo a la historia me alegra que les haya gustado la historia. De verdad me alegra. Y me encanta que se tomen la molestia de hacérmelo saber con sus comentarios, ya les dije muchas veces que me gusta mucho saber de ustedes. Y lo que piensan, de la historia, del capítulo. De todo. En fin, ya saben. Nunca duden en hacérmelo saber, lo que piensan. Porque me ayuda muchísimo, y me anima. El apoyo que me dan me hace muy feliz. Y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo. En fin, por todo eso y por el simple hecho de tomarse la molestia de leer mi humilde historia. ¡Gracias! ¡¡MIL MIL GRACIAS!! Me hacen muy feliz ¡Los adoro! Espero que el capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Rosa y celeste**

III

"Él, según ellas"

Tamborileó los dedos contra la mesa, aburrida de alguna forma mientras esperaba que el resto llegara. Miró el reloj; las 3 de la tarde. Luego giró su mirada azul y viendo su reflejo en el cristal arregló su cabello. Como siempre largo, lacio y rubio. Recogido en una cola alta.

Entonces la puerta del local se abrió y una joven de cortos cabellos rosados ingresó al lugar, seguida de una tímida chica de profundos ojos perlados que miraba a todos lados en busca de la rubia. La cual se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas junto a la ventana, de la casa de té en la que se encontraban.

—¡Hola cerda! —la saludó la pelirrosa alegremente mientras que Hinata hizo un suave ademán con la mano. Ino sonrió.

—Se tardaron ¿No les parece?

—Lo siento —se disculpó la Hyuuga con su habitual tono de voz suave y cordial.

—En fin, ya no importa ¿Qué quieren tomar? —las tres contemplaron la lista de precios y decidieron que un té para cada una y galletas sería lo más adecuado.

Así que esperaron a que alguien acudiera a su pedido y una vez anotado lo que cada una deseaba, la mujer que tomaba los pedidos se marchó dejándolas una vez más solas.

—Ino… —la llamó en voz baja la Hyuuga. Tanto Sakura como Ino la miraron intrigadas— ayer fue Shikamaru a hablar con Kiba.

—¿Shikamaru? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? —Sakura seguía escuchando la conversación con curiosidad. A decir verdad ella también se preguntaba que tenía que ver el Nara con su amiga.

—Pues… fue a preguntarle a Kiba por algo que tú le dijiste.

—¿Qué le dijiste cerda?

—¡Nada frente de marquesina! ¿Qué preguntó Hinata?

La joven sonrió —¿Qué significaba que una mujer le dijera "Nada" cuando él preguntaba que le pasaba?

De pronto tanto Sakura como Ino empezaron a reír animadamente. Aquello era simplemente absurdo, ciertamente el Nara no tenía idea de mujeres. Pero es que aquello no era más que simple lógica ¿Cómo podía alguien como él? De inteligencia de tal magnitud ignorar cosas tan simples y básicas. Obviamente ellas no lo veían de la perspectiva masculina. Quizá, justamente por ello no entendían la importancia que Shikamaru había atribuido a aquello. Y lo veían completamente tonto.

—¡Los hombres son tan tontos a veces! —exclamó de repente la rubia. Recordando la escena con Shikamaru la tarde anterior, y la tarde anterior a esa. Siempre había algo de que discutir ¿Es que acaso él no podía tener un poco más de perspicacia?

—Lo se, no tienen el más mínimo de tacto. Tomando a Naruto… por ejemplo —comentó Sakura de forma casual y ante la simple mención la Hyuuga enrojeció—, sin ofensa Hinata.

—No… no, está bien.

—No entiende que cuando le cuento algo, es porque quiero que me escuche ¿Acaso no es lógica? Es decir, si alguien te habla debes oírlo.

—Lo se —admitió Ino—, Shikamaru se vive quedando dormido cuando le hablo. O bosteza, lo cual me irrita. Además de que sigue llamándome problemática. Obviamente imagino que sabrá que no es un cumplido. Pero me desespera ¡Ciertamente! Con amigos así ¿Quién quiere enemigos?

—Y es que nada les satisface, si los tratas demasiado bien ya se creen que estás enamorado de ellos. Si no lo eres te tachan de agresiva —explicó Sakura, ambas jóvenes asintieron.

—Si discutes con ellos, eres terca. Si no y te quedas callada, creen que tienen la razón. Si les cuentas tus problemas te dicen que eres problemática, sino te dicen que no confías en ellos ¿Cómo pueden decirnos complicadas a nosotras si ellos mismo son tan "problemáticos"? —exclamó recalcando la última palabra en son de burla a Shikamaru. Sakura y Hinata rieron.

Las tres muchachas continuaron hablando animadamente. Sobre las últimas misiones que habían tenido que realizar y diversos temas sin interés.

Hasta que, sin saber como, terminaron en el delicado tema de "Sasuke". Y aunque tanto Ino como Hinata lo habían estado evitando, siempre parecían volver a lo mismo. Y es que era imposible ignorar el sufrimiento de la pelirrosa por el Uchiha.

Por su parte Ino estaba agradecida de haberse dado cuenta a tiempo de que aquello no era para ella algo más que un capricho. Sin embargo Sakura estaba enamorada. Más aún, lo amaba. Con todo su corazón, y él se había marchado. Hacía demasiado ya y por el momento no daba indicios de volver.

Era increíble la dependencia mutua que se genera entre ambos sexos en el amor y sin embargo resultan tan diferentes a la vista.

Pero el amor era ambiguo, sobre todo el que Sakura tenía hacia Sasuke. Y es que era inevitable. Él se había ido partiéndole el corazón, cuando aún era una niña y creía en finales felices y amores de cuentos. Cuando aún creía en ideales y sueños.

La había dejado, la había abandonado, haciéndole, por momentos, perder la esperanza en el amor. Y en el sexo opuesto.

Porque un hombre la había lastimado. Y ahora ella ya no les tenía fe, no demasiada.

—Ellos solo te lastiman —aseveró llorando, recordando aquella noche en que Sasuke la había dejado sola. Desmayada en un frío banco de concreto—. Juegan contigo, por momentos te hacen creer que les importas. Pero no es así. No son capaces de sentir…

—Es verdad Sakura, a veces los hombre son insensibles, pero no todos son así —comentó la rubia, aunque la verdad era que ella también había sido abandonada aquella vez. También había sido defraudada. Quizá los hombres si fueran incapaces de sentir como ellas. Quizá no se dieran cuenta que con sus acciones egoístas las lastimaban. Siendo desconsiderados y distraídos. Ignorando el constante sufrimiento de ellas.

—Sakura… no te pongas triste —dijo con suavidad Hinata acariciando el hombro de la muchacha. La verdad era que ella también sabía el sufrimiento de amar a alguien y no poder estar con él. Quizá en su caso las cosas no fueran iguales, al menos ella tenía a Naruto allí para ella. Y siempre que lo necesitara él estaría. Aunque ignorara sus sentimientos. Pero Sakura estaba sola, Sasuke se había ido.

—Vamos frente de marquesina —la quiso animar Ino, tratando de levantarle el autoestima. Su espíritu, el que Sasuke había quebrado hacía ya cinco años.

—Lo extraño…

—Lo se —replicó la rubia. Sakura dibujó una débil sonrisa y limpiándose las lágrimas intentó serenarse. Al cabo de unos minutos la angustia se había aplacado y se sentía más a gusto consigo misma. Aunque siempre lo tendría presente, en su cabeza, en su corazón.

Finalmente la tarde llegó a su fin con el crepúsculo escarlata que teñía el cielo y le daba una calidez que sólo se sentía en aquellas horas del día. Las tres muchachas salieron del lugar y despidiéndose cordialmente cada una emprendió el camino de regreso a su casa. Sólo la rubia permaneció un tiempo en las calles. Pensando en Sakura, en Sasuke, en todo lo acontecido en aquellos años.

En lo acontecido en su vida shinobi, en su vida familiar y amorosa. Preguntándose ¿Qué hubiera hecho si hubiera sido ella quien perdía a aquel que amaba? No lo sabía, tampoco estaba segura de saber que era ese sentimiento que solían llamar amor. De niña, había sido una obsesión hacia Sasuke. Esa había sido su definición de amor entonces, un simple capricho. Pero ya no era una niña. Y Sasuke no estaba.

—¿Ino?

De pronto reconoció la voz que la sacó de sus cavilaciones y volteándose rápidamente se encontró con Shikamaru. El cual aparentemente venía del mercado, dado que tenía varias bolsas con frutas, verduras y demás en las manos.

—Shikamaru… hola.

—¿Sigues enfadada conmigo? —ella negó con la cabeza, la verdad era que ya se había olvidado porque habían peleado en primer lugar.

—Ya veo ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a tomar el té con Sakura y Hinata…

—Pero no hay nadie —señaló, mirando a los alrededores.

—¡¡Ya se que no hay nadie Shikamaru!! —gritó de repente, haciendo sobresaltar al muchacho y logrando que algunas cosas cayeran al suelo.

—Bien, lo siento. Que problemática eres… me hiciste tirar las cosas —comentó agachándose a recogerlas, entonces ella se agachó frente a él y sin siquiera mirarlo comenzó a ayudarle.

Y ahí estaba, otro de los extraños cambios de humor de la chica. Un segundo le gritaba, al siguiente lo ayudaba. En un instante lloraba, al siguiente reía ¡¿Quién demonios las entendía?!

—Gracias —dijo, quizá le pareció lo más prudente. Dado que aparentemente estaban en tregua temporal. O estado de paz, como quisiera llamarlo.

—¿Vas para tu casa? —él asintió, con la cautela adecuada. Ella sonrió, una vez más confundiéndolo por completo, y ambos se dispusieron a caminar de regreso a sus hogares. Los cuales se encontraban relativamente próximos.

—Ino ¿Me dirás que te pasaba el otro día? —ella rió al recordar lo que Hinata le había contado. Se imaginó al moreno pidiéndole ayuda a Kiba, quien ciertamente sabía menos de mujeres que… bueno, quizá no menos que Shikamaru. Pero sabía poco al fin—. ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

—Nada, nada.

Y ahí estaba, la bendita palabra que había iniciado la disputa ¿Y ahora que se suponía que significaba? ¿Lo que literalmente significaba? ¿O algo más? Quizá un sentido oculto que él no sabía descifrar… No, seguramente no significaba nada.

—¿Qué te pasaba?

—¡Oh! Eso… es sólo que había perdido algo de dinero y estaba frustrada —contestó con una media sonrisa. De esas que logran irritar hasta la más paciente de las personas.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Solo eso? ¡¿Me gritaste, me dijiste insensible y no se cuantas cosas más por el estúpido dinero que perdiste?!

—¡Oye, estaba realmente mal! Además todo lo que te dije es cierto, si eres insensible y con muy poco tacto.

—Cielos… Gracias Ino —respondió, con el ego herido. Pero ella simplemente no lo comprendió.

Y sin decir más se marchó, dejándola sola. Ciertamente no tenía demasiados deseos de hablar con ella ¿Por qué se había molestado tanto? Aparte de que las palabras de ella habían herido su ego, no lo sabía. Sin embargo sabía que a veces las mujeres podían ser demasiado crueles. Y quien dijo que una mujer molesta era de temer, tenía toda la razón. Fuese lo que fuese, aprendería de ellas. Porque sino, él e Ino terminarían matándose.


	4. Reflejo del mundo a ojos de una mujer

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

4/21

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Yo muy feliz de ver que la historia gustó bastante, como siempre alegre de saber de ustedes. Y si, respecto a lo que muchos dijeron. Yo también nos considero complicadas a veces, pero es cierto que también a veces los chicos no se esfuerzan demasiado con nosotras. Obvio, no hay que generalizar. :D En fin, como siempre quería decirles que me encantó haber leído sus comentarios. Ya saben, me ayudan muchísimo. Me animan demasiado y me hacen muy feliz. por eso nunca duden en hacerme saber lo que piensan. Y como siempre siento que debo, quiero, decirles gracias. ¡MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS! ¡Los adoro! Por todo, por tomarse la molestia de leer mi humilde historia. Más aún por tomarse la molestia de hacerme saber lo que piensan. Por el apoyo y el ánimo. Y por bancarme con cada loca idea que me surge. Espero que el capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Rosa y celeste**

IV

"Reflejo del mundo en los ojos de una mujer"

(Lección de ellas sobre ellas, para ellos)

Lentamente arrastró los pies por las frías calles de piedra de Konoha. Con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida. Sus manos de forma casual en sus bolsillos y un cigarrillo, aún sin encender, entre los labios. Con el que jugaba de forma inquita, balanceándolo y pasándolo de un lado al otro de su boca sin siquiera notarlo ¿Inquieto? Se podría decir que lo estaba.

¿La razón? Que otra sino, una mujer. Más en concreto, lo que ésta podría haber dicho de él para sabotear su estado anímico de manera tan devastadora.

Era cierto que él no era el más dotado de los shinobi. Ni siquiera admitía tener alguna cualidad que lo hiciera destacar sobre el resto. O elevarse por encima de la multitud. No, él era uno más del montón. Y sin problema de serlo. Y a pesar de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar de él. Él no tenía bajo autoestima, ni poco amor propio. No. Sino que él sabía la medida justa de sus limitaciones, era conciente de sus virtudes y defectos. Cosa que todo hombre sabio debería saber. Si es que planeaba proceder en la vida de forma prudente. Y la prudencia era una de esas virtudes de la razón que él gratamente podía permitirse.

Sin embargo, era humano. Era hombre y como tal tenía un ego. Cierto monto de autoestima, con el cual cargar. Que a veces podía resultar frágil. Y como todo hombre, cuando su ego resulta herido, se sentía frustrado. ¡Y de que forma! Pero es que parecía ser que Ino, o la mujer en general, tenía un don particular para herir su orgullo masculino. Con tan solo unas palabras derribarlo por completo. De la forma más cruel e innecesaria.

—¡Mujer problemática! —bufó recordando de repente las palabras de la joven rubia. Haciendo danzar en sus labios el cigarrillo, aún sin encender.

Lo irónico de la situación era que él, habitualmente, solía hacer caso omiso a las críticas de los demás. Sin embargo esto era diferente, ella había deliberadamente atentado contra su orgullo masculino. Había agredido directa e inescrupulosamente su autoestima. Y aquello era difícilmente tolerable.

Lo cierto era que él sabía no tener demasiadas habilidades para tratar con las mujeres, era cierto que quizá no fuera el más hábil en lo que se refería a ellas. Sin embargo llamarlo "insensible" y con "poco tacto" era llevar aquella aseveración al extremo. Además ¿Cómo podía Ino llamarlo insensible cuando lo único que había hecho él había sido preocuparse por ella? Cuando Sasuke se había marchado, había sido él quien la había consolado. Sin embargo ahora él era un insensible. Y con poco tacto ¿Y que de ella? ¿Acaso no era insensible el trato que le profería diariamente a él? ¿Acaso Shikamaru no había soportado suficiente las agresiones sinsentido de ella a lo largo de sus años de amistad? ¿Él era el insensible?

Irónico, absurdo. Como ella. Ino era absurda, en toda su extensión. Todas las mujeres lo eran, fingiendo ser amables. Para luego apuñalarlo por la espalda, con estúpidos planteos y agresiones innecesarias. Pensando siempre que les convenía, diciéndoles a los hombres que hacer.

Finalmente decidió que era momento de dejar el asunto atrás, así que dispuesto a liberar sus tensiones encendió el delgado palillo de tabaco entre sus labios. Haciendo arder el extremo mientras con una larga y tendida pitada incorporaba lentamente la dulce nicotina a su sistema. Sintiéndose de repente llenar de ese placer espontáneo que sólo el fumar le ofrecía. Exhaló, y el negro humo se desvaneció en una nube al escapar de sus labios.

—No me importa —se dijo, lo cierto era que el asunto de alguna forma seguía mortificándolo. Y las palabras de ella seguían resonándole como hiriente eco en la mente.

Quizá si llegara a comprenderlas, quizá si entendiera el porque de su actuar llegara a tolerar aquellas cuestiones. Tal vez entendiendo el funcionamiento de la mente femenina pudiera al fin convivir en paz con su rubia compañera. Y entonces todo sería menos problemático. Y aunque nada garantizara que aquello ocurriera, debía intentarlo. Sin embargo se ocuparía de aquello después. Ahora debía retomar su camino, o llegaría tarde.

Así que continuó su camino, arrastrando los pies. Con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida. Mientras el cigarrillo en sus labios se consumía. Lentamente. Hasta llegar.

Con cautela se acercó a la puerta de entrada y golpeando suavemente a puño cerrado la madera, anunció su llegada. Unos pasos de oyeron del otro lado de la puerta, la cual en unos segundos se abrió con un suave "clic" y detrás apareció una esbelta mujer. De largos cabellos negros e intensos ojos carmesí. De delicadas facciones y piel nívea. Cargando un pequeño bebé en brazos, de no más de un año y medio.

—¡Shikamaru! —saludó alegre ella, el pequeño en sus brazos se agitó feliz al ver de quien se trataba.

—Kurenai —respondió de forma cordial. A pesar de que aquellas visitas ya se habían hecho frecuentes para él.

Por un momento sus ojos se posaron en el bebé que ella cargaba. Tan pequeño y frágil, sin embargo tan similar a él. Tan parecido a su padre que era imposible no sentir esa nostalgia colmarle el pecho.

Aún recordaba como si fuera ayer aquel día. La batalla, la muerte, el dolor, el llanto. Aún recordaba haberse encontrado en ese mismo umbral en el que ahora permanecía, frente a la misma persona. Con lagrimas en los ojos, y la angustia a flor de piel. Anunciándole a ella que Asuma había muerto, diciéndole con la voz quebrada que se había ido. Y jamás regresaría.

Sin embargo aquella vez Kurenai no se mostró sorprendida (de alguna forma lo sabía), pero lloró. En cada lágrima su corazón por la pérdida de su amante. En cada gota de sal el recuerdo de él. De su amor. Aquel que era el padre de su hijo. Hijo que ese día Shikamaru supo vendría al mundo. A ese mismo mundo frío y cruel que se había llevado entre odio y violencia al mismo padre del pequeño.

Y fue ese día que se juró a sí mismo protegerlo, por Asuma. Por la memoria de su sensei, protegería a su hijo. A su legado.

—Shikau… —lo oyó de repente exclamar en una voz aguda. Agitando sus pequeñas manitos frente a sus ojos. Shikamaru sonrió, no pudo evitarlo. Era tan similar a él.

—Pasa —le indicó ella con una cálida sonrisa y ambos ingresaron al hogar. El bebé aún agitándose alegre en brazos de su madre.

Recorrieron un breve pasillo, el agradable aroma del lugar lo invadió, y pronto se encontraron en la cocina. Donde la mujer depositó al niño en una silla de tamaño acorde a su pequeño cuerpito y se dispuso a prepararle al moreno un té. Como siempre solía hacerlo, cada vez que él venía.

—¿Vienes de una misión? —preguntó ella de repente. Él apartó la mirada del pequeño unos segundos y miró a la madre. Negando con la cabeza.

—Esta vez no —respondió con tranquilidad, observando una fotografía sobre una repisa en la cual se veían Kurenai y Asuma. Aquella imagen siempre había estado allí, sin embargo jamás dejaba de atraerle.

Lentamente se puso de pié y tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos, volviéndose a sentar con el bebé sentado en su regazo.

—Hola pequeño —dijo suavemente, moviendo su dedo delante de la chiquita nariz del niño. Haciendo que lo atrapara con su manito.

—¡Shikau! —chilló feliz. Provocando en el joven una débil sonrisa. Viendo en sus ojos, podía verlo a él. Asuma estaba vivo, en aquella frágil y delicada vida.

Entonces el moreno se estiró y tomando algunos de los juguetes del niño los acercó a él. Tratándose de unos coloridos bloques para encastrar, de acuerdo a su forma, tamaño y color. El niño los tomó y empezó a agitarlos alegre.

—Tienes que ponerlos allí —le explicó señalando la forma vacía donde se suponía debía ir la figura. En forma de cuadrado.

—¡Shikau! —exclamó alegre e intentó colocarlo en el que correspondía al círculo. En Nara suspiró.

—No, ahí —volvió a señalar. El bebé alegre chilló e intentó colocarlo una vez más en el mismo. Haciendo que Shikamaru se exasperara y Kurenai sonriera—. Que problemático eres… —bufó, sonriendo. Aunque no lo admitiera disfrutaba en demasía jugar con el pequeño Asuma. Y Kurenai lo sabía, sólo que jamás lo diría.

—¡Pobematico! ¡Pobematico! Shikau Pobematico —rió. Kurenai no pudo evitar soltar una suave carcajada.

—¿Yo? Yo no soy problemático, tu sí —replicó señalando al pequeño. El cual rió y volvió a repetir la palabra.

—Pobematico —carcajeando de forma graciosa.

—Está en la etapa de imitar —comentó de forma casual la mujer, que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio observando la conmovedora escena entre el jounin y su pequeño hijo.

—Ya veo —suspiró. Acto seguido el niño lo miró y suspiró. Imitando la expresión del chico.

Kurenai volvió a sonreírle y acercándose con lentitud depositó la humeante taza de té frente al joven. Entonces se sentó frente a él, observando cada actitud y movimiento de él con respecto al niño. Resultaba obvio para ella que Shikamaru disfrutaba estar con el bebé, no solo eso sino que parecía tener talento para los niños. Y era también obvio que lo quería, solo que jamás lo admitiría. Quizá con el paso de los años.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó entonces la mujer. Haciendo que el Nara inmediatamente levantara su confundida mirada hacia ella, dado que no entendía a que se refería.

—¿A que te refieres? —ella sonrió, como si supiera algo. Un secreto de él que aparentemente él mismo ignoraba.

—A que pareces intranquilo por algo —él bajo la mirada al bebé y luego volvió la vista a ella.

—Es Ino —soltó de repente, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en sus palabras—, me está volviendo loco.

Entonces notó como habían sonado sus palabras, y se dio cuenta de lo tonto y tergiversable que había sonado el asunto. Y es que no se había detenido a considerar lo que diría. Y tal como había pensado, Kurenai parecía haberlo malinterpretado pues en sus labios se había dibujado una extraña sonrisa.

—No de esa forma —se explicó rápidamente. Haciendo que Kurenai riera— Las mujeres son tan problemáticas… —exclamó finalmente dándose por vencido. Quizá por más que se excusara, Kurenai no le creyera—. Sin ánimos de ofender.

—No te preocupes —respondió aún divertida— ¿Pero cual es el problema con Ino?

—Ino es el problema. Todo el tiempo me grita y golpea por nada. No logro entenderlo, el otro día se enfadó porque le pregunté que le sucedía y me respondió que nada. Entonces no insistí, y de repente se puso de pié y empezó a gritarme como una loca.

—Ya veo. Pero ¿Sabes? No es tan difícil de comprender. Sólo debes detenerte a observar. Verás, Ino es una mujer orgullosa y como tal no suele admitir ser débil. Por lo tanto pedir consuelo o ayuda no resulta fácil para ella, quizá si entre mujeres. Entre nosotras es distinto, aunque la rivalidad siempre está presente. Entonces acude a ti, esperando que notes lo que le sucede. Sin ella tener la necesidad de decirte que algo la tiene mal. Así no se muestra vulnerable. Pero obvio el orgullo es más fuerte, y dice que no le sucede "nada", aunque sea mentira. Sin embargo sigue demostrando estar triste, y tú lo ignoras porque no logras leer entre líneas lo que ella te está diciendo.

—Entonces se enfada… —concluye él. Sin embargo aquello le parecía demasiado tonto y absurdo. Es decir ¿Por qué demonios no le decía que estaba triste? De frente y sin rodeos.

—Exacto. Verás la mujer es particularmente intuitiva. Ve las cosas y las personas desde el interior. Piensa con el corazón. Esto tiene que ver con nuestra forma de ver el mundo: de adentro hacia afuera, de nosotras mismas hacia el exterior. Toda mujer, en efecto, se concentra en sí misma antes de pensar en lo demás.

—Aún así me parece tonto —finalizó abrumado de tanta información, que aunque interesante, le parecía inútil dado que no creía poder comprender a Ino con aquellas palabras. Sin embargo no cabía duda que había aclarado algunas dudas con respecto al sexo opuesto.

—Eso es porque las frases que utilizan ustedes, los hombres, son concisas, precisas y tajantes; las de nosotras, las mujeres, son enredadas, indirectas y largas. Eso es porque nosotras, a veces, sólo queremos ser escuchadas y ni siquiera buscamos una solución, simplemente descargar y compartir lo que pensamos o sentimos. Y eso es porque la mujer es muy emotiva al hablar y necesita una respuesta del hombre. Ustedes, por su parte, son más literales, y tienden a interpretar las frases al pie de la letra y por eso, se generarán muchas discusiones. Como la que te sucedió a ti el otro día.

—Pero ¿De qué sirve hablar de un problema sin intenciones de buscar soluciones? Es estúpido y problemático. Están allí hablando sobre cosas sinsentido, como Ino, que no deja de hablar de cada endemoniada cosa que le ocurre. Sin hacer caso a jerarquía de prioridades. Y luego se enfada conmigo y me golpea —Kurenai no pudo sino sonreír.

—Como ya te dije antes, ustedes los hombres tienden a buscar soluciones. Debes entender esto, las mujeres consideramos el hecho de compartir los problemas con otra persona una señal de afecto y confianza y no de una carga. Para nosotras no es ninguna vergüenza tener problemas. Es más, nos sentimos bien después de haber manifestado abiertamente nuestros sentimientos cuando nos sentimos saturada, confundidas o agotadas. Y con respecto a los golpes, bueno, creo que más clara no pude haber sido antes. Es sólo la forma orgullosa de Ino de manifestarse.

—Espera ¿Me estás diciendo que Ino me atormenta con sus problemas y me golpea porque me aprecia? —comentó escépticamente. La joven mujer de intensos ojos carmesí asintió. Dejando al moreno en un estado aún más profundo de caos y confusión ¿Por qué demonios tenían ellas que hacer todo tan problemático?— Sigo pensando que es tonto y problemático. Hacer todo de forma tan retorcida.

—¡Pobematico! —exclamó de repente el bebé. El Nara bajó la mirada y sonrió.

—Si las mujeres son problemáticas —el niño rió y tomando el cubo lo colocó en el lugar que correspondía, haciéndolo encajar perfectamente. Sin siquiera dudar o titubear, ni haberlo intentado antes.

—¡Shikau!

—Siempre supiste donde iba ¿Verdad? —dijo con sarcasmo, pensando la posibilidad de que el niño hubiera estado burlándose de él todo el tiempo.

—Sólo recuerda… —finalizó Kurenai, atrayendo una vez más la atención de Shikamaru a ella— que cada mujer es única e irrepetible. Que nada en nosotras es generalizable. Sin embargo, si te esfuerzas y pasas tiempo con una mujer. Con el tiempo. Llegarás a comprenderla sin necesidad de esforzarte.

Por supuesto ¿De que sirve la teoría sin la práctica? Finalmente Kurenai hablaba con lógica, una lógica que él comprendía y de la que estaba acostumbrado a servirse. Sin embargo pasar tiempo con Ino, era un tema aparte. Todo un reto, reto que aún no sabía si estaba dispuesto a tomar.


	5. Otro día en la vida de un shinobi

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

5/21

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, yo acá de regreso con el capítulo 5 de esta nueva historia. Que espero. hasta ahora, les haya gustado. Obvio, recién empieza :D. En fin, se que siempre digo lo mismo. Y se que debe sonar reiterativo y quizá en un punto hasta fastidioso. Aunque espero que no, porque realmente esa no es la intención. Como tampoco quiero que de tanto decirlo la palabra pierda sentido, porque para mi no lo hace. Y si les agradezco constantemente, y soy insistente en esto es porque realmente lo siento y por eso quiero hacerles saber lo feliz que me hace, ya que lean mi humilde historia. Que se tomen la molestia, porque creo que a nadie le sobra tiempo y sin embargo gastan algo del suyo en mi fic. Lo cual es ya demasiado y lo valoro mucho. Más aún si, no solo leen, sino también me hacen llegar su opinión. Que para mi es muy importante, todo sea crítica o un simple review de apoyo. Sea para decirme sus expectativas o para hacerme saber que sintieron al leer el capítulo. Todo, absolutamente todo lo aprecio. Porque me ayuda muchísmo. Por eso me gustaría que no dudaran en hacerme saber su comentario. Y además porque me encanta saber de ustedes. Y me gustaría seguir leyendo sus ideas. En fin, todo este rodeo era simplemente para decirles ¡GRACIAS! por todo. Por el ánimo y apoyo incondicional también. Me malcrian, yo se que lo dije pero es verdad. Y mucho :D. ¡Los adoro! ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Rosa y celeste**

V

"Otro día en la vida de un shinobi"

Lentamente se incorporó en su lecho, aún enroscado en los misterios que encerraba la esencia femenina. Recordando particularmente los pensamientos que Kurenai había transmitido a él la tarde anterior.

No se detenía a pensar en el porque de su repentino interés, el solo pensamiento por momentos lo asustaba. Sin embargo era obvio para él que su curiosidad se había visto excitada de alguna forma. Pero lo ignoraba.

Entonces una voz familiar lo obligó a incorporarse, como todas las mañanas. De forma rutinaria, su madre gritaba por él. Forzándolo a salir de su cálido refugio de paz. Su cama.

­—¡Voy! —gritó como habitualmente solía hacer. Al parecer la respuesta satisfacía a su madre en la medida en que él se apresurara a bajar. Así la mantenía calma, pues era sabido que su madre era una mujer exigente. Y enfadarla era una mala jugada. Un error que él no se permitiría cometer. Lo mismo sucedía con Ino.

Una vez vestido y, tras haber tendido la cama, bajó hasta la cocina donde sus padres lo esperaban. Como siempre solía ocurrir, y sin siquiera esperar la indicación se dirigió al lavabo a lavar sus manos. Yoshino sonrió y alegre le sirvió su desayuno.

—Debes apresurarte —le advirtió, Shikamaru suspiró—, no me vengas con esos gestos. La Hokage te envió a llamar así que termina tu desayuno rápido ¡¿Me oíste?!

El moreno asintió pesadamente y bebiendo rápidamente su té, se puso de pié. Deposito la taza en el lavabo, junto con el resto de los platos sucios, tomó sus cosas y se marchó.

Finalmente cuando salió de su hogar se sintió relajar. La brisa era suave y gentil, acariciándole suavemente la piel al caminar. En contraste con la densa tensión que en su casa solía haber, aquello era el paraíso. Sin nadie diciéndole que hacer, o como hacerlo. Sin nadie gritándole y ordenándole. Sólo él, despreocupado.

Obviamente la sensación no duraría demasiado, sólo hasta que llegara al despacho de la Hokage y la misión le fuera entregada. Sin embargo aquello no le importaba, no demasiado. Jamás se interrogaba sobre las misiones. Simplemente las hacía. Aunque era normal que alguna que otra queja escapara de sus labios. Después de todo completar misiones era extremadamente problemático.

Finalmente se encontró frente a las escaleras de piedra, contempló una última vez el cielo, una última vez las nubes, y ascendió. Lenta y pausadamente, escalón por escalón hasta llegar a la entrada. Donde se extrañó de ver a su rubia compañera.

—¿Ino? —la joven se volteó a verlo y sonrió.

—Buenos días Shikamaru —saludó alegre. Junto a ella se encontraba Sakura. La cual saludó con un gentil silente gesto de su mano.

—¡Qué problemático! —bufó rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza, contemplando a ambas muchachas. Rogaba que no sólo fueran ellos tres los que debieran realizar la misión. Una mujer era suficiente, pero Ino y Sakura…Ambas juntas eran simplemente demasiado.

—Naruto llegará pronto —explicó de repente la pelirrosa, como si hubiera sido capaz de oír los pensamientos del Nara. El muchacho simplemente la miró en silencio.

No sabía que pensar, si es que aquello era mejor o peor para él. Definitivamente se alegraba de tener a alguien que no fuera mujer en su equipo. Sin embargo Naruto no era exactamente lo que solía decirse, alguien tranquilo. Sino todo lo contrario, era tan impredecible como la misma Ino. Quizá inclusive más.

—¡Sakura! —jadeó de repente una voz familiar, que ascendía rápidamente corriendo por las escaleras.

—¡Naruto llegas tarde! —chilló la joven, con la mirada enfadada. Y esa pose, sí esa que sólo significaba problemas. Con las manos en las caderas. Afortunadamente esta vez el gesto nada tenía que ver con él.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó aburrido Shikamaru. El resto asintió y rápidamente ingresaron al despacho de la Hokage.

En el interior de aquella sala circular se encontraba un escritorio, ubicado en medio, en el cual reposaba la figura de Tsunade. Sentada e inclinada hacia delante, con sus ambarinos ojos fijos en unos papeles.

Al oírlos entrar levantó la mirada y aclarando su garganta se dirigió a ellos con su siempre ceremoniosa voz.

—Buenos días —todos saludaron y la mujer prosiguió. Con la expresión seria—. Bien, tengo para ustedes una misión de rango B. Esta misión consiste en llevar unos importantes documentos a la aldea oculta de las rocas. Es una información clave que no puede ser vista por nadie sino por el mismo Tsuchikage —miró al Nara y volvió a hablar—. Shikamaru, tú como el único jounin serás el líder. Aquí están los detalles de la misión —entregó a manos del moreno unos papeles— con las indicaciones y el pergamino que contiene la valiosa información. Salgan cuanto antes —y con un gesto de la mano los despidió.

Los cuatro jóvenes salieron del despacho y contemplando el papel que Shikamaru sostenía se dispusieron a prepararse para la misión. Comprobaron el equipo y se dirigieron a la entrada de la aldea. Y una vez listos, partieron.

Ahora sentía la fresca brisa acariciarlo una vez más, dándole eterna paz. Mientras caminaban lentamente a través de los caminos. En completo silencio. Hasta que Naruto habló, y una vez más el encanto del momento se vio roto.

—¡Shikamaru! ¿En cuanto tiempo llegaremos?

—Sin contratiempos —respondió sin siquiera mirarlo—, antes del anochecer. Sólo si mantenemos el ritmo.

—¿Y crees que encontremos algún inconveniente? —Shikamaru bostezó antes de responder con pereza.

—Es posible.

—¡¿Y como puedes estar tan tranquilo?! —exclamó de repente la rubia.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? Es inevitable, lo único que podemos hacer es idear una estrategia para reducir las probabilidades y asegurarnos la seguridad del pergamino. No es como si yo pudiera hacer algo para que no nos atacaran Ino.

—¡Pues no me importa si nos atacan! ¡Que vengan! Les demostraré quien es Uzumaki Naruto.

—¡Cállate Naruto! ¿Quieres? O seremos blanco fácil por tu culpa —reprochó Sakura. Ino asintió.

—Si, Naruto —agregó el Nara. Naruto se cruzó de brazos y por un rato no volvió a hablar.

Se encontraban atravesando un bosque en aquellos momentos, el lugar estaba lleno de viejos árboles de gruesos troncos y frondosas copas de color verde esmeralda. Aquel territorio era húmedo y siniestramente oscuro ya que las anchas ramas y pobladas copas de los árboles evitaban al sol de traspasar la densa barrera de vegetación que se formaba sobre sus cabezas.

Sin mencionar el escalofriante, fuera de lo normal, silencio que invadía el aire.

—¿Por qué estará todo tan silencioso? —dijo de repente Ino contemplando con desconfianza los alrededores. Ciertamente era extraño aquel mutismo sepulcral.

—No lo sé —respondió Sakura, quien no podía evitar sino sentir un temblor recorrerle la espalda. Estremecimiento que nada tenía que ver con el fresco, húmedo aire del lugar.

—No te preocupes Sakura, yo te protegeré —exclamó Naruto orgulloso, sonriendo a su amiga. La cual sonrió en respuesta. El rubio se había vuelto un gran amigo y apoyo para la muchacha. Sobre todo desde la partida de Sasuke, la cual había dejado a Sakura quebrada por dentro.

Ino miró entonces a Shikamaru y sin embargo el joven no dijo nada. Ni unas palabras de aliento ni un vago intento de consuelo. Nada, simplemente siguió caminando en silencio. Sin importarle si ella estaba asustada o necesitaba tranquilidad.

—Vaya amigo… —murmuró más para sí que para el resto. Sin embargo Sakura lo oyó, pero al parecer Shikamaru seguía ignorando a la rubia muchacha.

Entonces de repente el Nara se detuvo, de forma súbita y con la mirada fija. Señal obvia de estar en alerta, su cuerpo rígido. Algo estaba mal, algo estaba por pasar. Ino lo podía leer en su postura, Shikamaru estaba tenso. Y aquello definitivamente no era habitual.

—¿Qué…?

—Shhh —la calló de repente. Haciendo que Ino se enfadara, sin embargo no dijo nada. Estaba conciente de la magnitud de la situación en la que se encontraban y sabía que no era el momento de gritarle a su amigo lo que pensaba.

Entonces un hombre alto salió desde detrás de los árboles, caminando de forma amenazante. Seguro de sí y sus habilidades, se veía irradiar en sus ojos carmesí esa seguridad. Mientras que sus labios se encontraban curvados en una media sonrisa sádica. Sus largos cabellos marrones cubriéndole medio rostro. En la otra mitad se podía observar una larga cicatriz.

—Bien, bien ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Shikamaru retrocedió un paso haciendo que los otros tres lo imitaran—. Bien, no me andaré con rodeos. Saben lo que quiero, tienen lo que quiero y si no quieren morir entréguenlo. ¡Ahora!

Shikamaru contempló al alto hombre y luego evaluó el entorno. Con disimulo y de forma rápida, sabiendo que no tenían demasiado tiempo y que pronto aquel shinobi estaría sobre ellos.

Volvió la vista al hombre, en su frente llevaba un protector con el símbolo de la aldea de las rocas, efectivamente, pero este estaba tachado. Con un rayón que atravesaba la figura horizontalmente.

Finalmente sintió todo encajar, las piezas en su cabeza. Como un complejo y amplio rompecabezas. Sólo que de este pendían las vidas de los cuatro. Sólo que este no era un simple juego y si Shikamaru fallaba, era seguro que sus amigos morirían. Y eso era algo que no permitiría.

No quería tener que llorar a nadie más, no quería tener que enterrar a nadie más.

Por lo que sería cauteloso, después de todo esa era su naturaleza. Y si jugaba bien sus piezas, la batalla resultaría efectivamente exitosa.

Entonces levantó la mirada para ver que el shinobi ya no esperaba, y ahora arremetía contra ellos, a gran velocidad.


	6. Cruel verdad y palabras disfrazadas

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

6/21

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno acá les traigo el capítulo 6 de "Rosa y celeste", que realmente espero les guste. Y si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que me hicieran saber que les parece, tanto el capítulo como la historia hasta el momento. Pero, obvio, si no es mucho pedir. Ya saben, no me gusta abusar de su bondad. En fin, como siempre quería agradecerles eternamente por tomarse la simple molestia de leer mi humilde historia, más aún por usar parte de su preciado tiempo en hacerme saber su opinión. La cual ya saben, valoro muchísimo porque realmente su opinión me ayuda muchísimo. Espero al menos poder devolverles mi agradecimiento con historias y capítulos que estén a la altura de sus expectativas. Como siempre ¡Gracias! Por todo. Los adoro. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Rosa y celeste**

VI

"Cruel verdad y palabras disfrazadas"

Por lo que sería cauteloso, después de todo esa era su naturaleza. Y si jugaba bien sus piezas, la batalla resultaría efectivamente exitosa.

Entonces levantó la mirada para ver que el shinobi ya no esperaba, y ahora arremetía contra ellos, a gran velocidad.

—¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! —se oyó rápidamente gritar a Naruto y una gran cantidad de clones de sombra, idénticos al rubio, aparecieron en el lugar. Y todos inmediatamente atacaron al sujeto, pero éste sacó una gran espada que colgaba de su espalda y fácilmente los cortó. Haciéndolos desaparecer uno a uno, hasta que una vez más, hubo un solo y único Naruto.

—Eso no servirá —gritó Shikamaru, de pronto se giró a la pelirrosa— Sakura ¡Abre una grieta hasta él!

—¿Qué? —el Nara negó con la cabeza.

—¡Sólo hazlo! —la chica asintió y haciendo caso golpeó con el puño la tierra partiéndola hasta los pies del shinobi. El cual fácilmente esquivó el ataque, quedando de pié justo al final de la grieta.

—Con eso jamás podrán ganar… solo entreguen el pergamino —el Nara observó lentamente el suelo y luego miró a Ino.

—¡Shikamaru! ¿Qué hago? —preguntó la rubia. Él simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—¡Espera! —gritó y volvió la vista al piso— ¡Kage mane no jutsu!

Entonces su sombra lentamente se estiró, arrastrándose en la oscuridad de la fisura que Sakura había creado hasta llegar al borde, donde se mantenía el shinobi. Que acababa de comprender el plan del moreno, sin embargo no lo pudo evitar y la sombra de él pronto se entrelazó con la de Shikamaru.

—¡Bien! —gritó Ino, entonces notó que el chico jadeaba, mientras sostenía los sellos con dificultad. Imponiéndose sobre la voluntad del shinobi. Haciéndolo imitar sus movimientos— ¿Qué sucede Shikamaru?

—Se me está acabando el chakra… no podré sostenerlo demasiado más.

Entonces su sombra se retrajo de repente, dejando al Nara agotado y completamente debilitado. Situación que aprovechó el shinobi para atacarlo, golpeándolo de frente. Produciéndole una herida en el costado del torso, la cual pronto empezó a sangrar.

—Shika… ¡Estás herido! —él negó con la cabeza, intentando detener el cálido líquido carmesí de escapar de su cuerpo.

—No importa ¡Naruto! —el rubio asintió, sabía que era lo que quería el Nara que hiciera.

—¡Rasengan! —rápidamente una gran cantidad de chakra se acumuló en la palma de la mano del rubio, haciéndola girar de forma compacta y a grandes velocidades.

Entonces arremetió contra el sujeto, el cual no esperaba reacción tan rápida por parte de ninguno de los shinobi de Konoha. Dado que el que aparentemente era su líder acababa de ser herido.

El espiral de chakra impactó de lleno contra el pecho del ninja de la aldea de la roca, haciéndolo salir hacia atrás disparado. Golpeando el cuerpo contra un árbol y cayendo inerte sobre sus raíces.

—¡Shikamaru! —gritó la rubia, acercándose a su amigo el cual acababa de sentarse, apoyando su espalda contra un grueso tronco, para mantenerse en aquella postura.

—Ino… no grites —dijo de repente, con una débil sonrisa. Sentía una fuerte opresión en la sien, la cabeza parecía que fuera a estallarle.

—¡Estás herido! —se quejó ella. Él bajó la cabeza.

—No es nada. Debemos seguir —entonces cuando intentó levantarse ella lo empujo una vez más hacia abajo. Forzándolo una vez más a sentarse.

—Déjame curarte y luego si quieres seguimos —él negó con la cabeza.

—¡Te digo que no es nada mujer!

—Yo te digo que no me importa, quítate el chaleco y la remera —ordenó la joven rubia.

—No.

—¡Shikamaru! —gruñó, apretando los dientes—. Hazlo.

—Ino, no.

—Que necio eres ¡Quítate la estúpida ropa! —él sonrió de lado.

—No debería ir gritando eso por ahí, no habla muy bien de tu persona.

—Créeme, si te hubiera querido desnudar ya lo habría hecho —ante el atrevido comentario el Nara no pudo evitar sino sonrojarse—. Ahora hazme caso o te la quitaré yo.

El chico bajó la cabeza apenado y con cuidado deslizó el cierre de su chaleco hacia abajo, lentamente se lo quitó y lo depositó junto a él. Contemplando todo el tiempo la gran mancha de color rojo oscuro que se había formado en el lugar de la herida. Luego incorporándose un poco más y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no caer una vez más contra el tronco se quitó la remera. Revelando ante la opalina mirada de ella, su torso desnudo.

—¿Viste? No fue tan difícil —comentó divertida con una sonrisa. Él simplemente gruñó en respuesta.

Así lentamente acercó sus manos hasta la herida y rápidamente comenzó a curarlo. Haciendo uso de su chakra para cerrar la herida, mientras el joven de vez en cuando gemía de dolor. Finalmente la curación estuvo lista y continuaron.

Con lentitud siguieron caminando, no estaban demasiado lejos de la aldea. Pronto llegarían, entregarían el pergamino y su misión habría terminado. Sólo un par de horas más.

Sin embargo, y para desgracia de Shikamaru, Ino no había dejado de hablar en todo el camino. Durante las dos largas y tediosas horas la muchacha no había dejado de hablar de Sai. Sakura simplemente la escuchaba en silencio y Naruto negaba con la cabeza. El moreno sabía a que se debía, la ilusión de Ino era justamente eso. Sólo una ilusión, que se había generado a partir de falsas expectativas por un cumplido de Sai. Que en verdad no lo era, sino que él pensaba de ella todo lo contrario. Sin embargo Shikamaru nunca se atrevió a decírselo, por miedo a herir su orgullo. O sus sentimientos, Sakura tampoco se lo había dicho. Ni Naruto.

—¡Es tan amable! —exclamó finalmente, luego de un largo monólogo sobre los supuestos atributos del chico. De los que, obviamente, carecía.

Y finalmente se hartó, ya no quería escucharla más. La había soportado durante dos largas horas hablando de cosas que seguramente jamás pasarían. Soñando despierta y poniendo sus expectativas en alguien a quien ni siquiera le importaba. Era demasiado, así que estalló.

—¡No lo es! —exclamó finalmente, con el tono exasperado. Ino se volteó a mirarlo molesta.

—Si, lo es.

—No, y no se porque pierdes tu tiempo. Al sujeto ni siquiera le importas, es incapaz de sentir algo. Es socialmente retardado.

—Tú que sabes… —reprochó ella. Sintiéndose de repente ofendida y herida en su orgullo al mismo tiempo.

—Créeme, lo se. Naruto lo sabe ¡Hasta Sakura! Sólo que no te lo dijeron para no herirte. No piensa que eres bonita, simplemente te llamó así porque había aprendido con Sakura que decir lo que realmente pensaba de una chica era peligroso. Así que te dijo justamente lo opuesto de lo que piensa de ti. Así que deja de perder el tiempo.

—¡Eso… eso no es cierto! —chilló de repente ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan cruel?

—Déjame decirte algo Ino— habló en tono serio y de forma algo agresiva—, está la realidad y lo que tú quieres ver de ella. Pero honestamente debes dejar de jugar a tan peligroso juego y bajarte del filoso límite de tu ilusión. Porque yo no estaré allí cuando caigas. Y si te digo esto es porque, honestamente, creo alguien debe cuidarte de ti misma.

Violentamente la muchacha se acercó y con ferocidad y lágrimas en los ojos golpeó su mejilla. Dándole una fuerte bofetada que dejó la mejilla del Nara enrojecida y una sensación de hormigueo en la piel.

—¡Eres un idiota Shikamaru! ¡Nadie pidió tu opinión!

—Bien —replicó él simplemente y sin decir más se marchó. Dejando a Ino alterada y a Sakura y Naruto en una situación verdaderamente incómoda.

Caminó a paso acelerado, queriéndose alejar lo más posible del resto del grupo. Al menos por unos segundos estar solo. Contemplar las nubes, el cielo. Y dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir ¿Por qué demonios se le había ocurrido decir lo que pensaba en aquellos momentos, y de aquella forma? Simplemente problemático.

—Es un idiota, se cree muy listo —decía caminando en círculos, alterada y con la mirada furiosa. Simplemente no lo entendía ¿Qué necesidad había tenido de ser tan cruel? Ella no le había hecho nada, por el contrario. Se había preocupado por él, lo había curado cuando estaba herido. Y así le pagaba ¿Qué clase de amigo era?

—Ino… —se acercó temerosa la pelirrosa. De repente Naruto había desaparecido. Seguramente se había marchado en busca de Shikamaru, o simplemente para dejarle espacio a ambas mujeres para hablar.

—¿Qué quieres frente de marquesina? —"Créeme, lo se. Naruto lo sabe ¡Hasta Sakura!", recordó de repente. "No piensa que eres bonita". Entonces se sintió aún peor, y decidió preguntar. No se quedaría con la duda, sería tonto e infantil ignorar lo que Shikamaru le había dicho. Aunque doliera, tenía que saberlo—. Dime Sakura…

—¿Si?

—¿Es verdad lo que dijo Shikamaru? —entonces la pelirrosa desvió instintivamente la mirada y fingiendo confusión respondió:

—¿Qué cosa?

—Todo… —respondió la rubia, mirando fijo el piso. A su lado Sakura lentamente asintió con la cabeza.

—Si, lo siento. Pero no es tu culpa haberlo malentendido —aclaró rápidamente—, Sai ciertamente te confundió.

Ino asintió levemente y a pesar de la tristeza, sonrió débilmente. Entonces recordó, una vez más, las palabras de Shikamaru. Pero esta vez, solo, las que no había llegado a oír debido a la furia. Las que él había pronunciado y ella había ignorado deliberadamente, sólo porque él la había lastimado. Pero a la larga ella lo sabía, que él solo se había preocupado y que de forma disfrazada acababa de decirle algo que jamás le había dicho en cinco años de amistad "Me importas".

—Iré a buscar a Shikamaru —dijo de repente, poniéndose de pié. Sakura se levantó junto a ella y asintió.

—Ve.

Entonces sin decir más se marchó, en busca de él. Tenía que encontrarlo. Seguramente estuviera con Naruto, Ino no era tonta, mucho menos despistada. Y había notado la ausencia del rubio. Quizá hubiera ido en busca de su amigo.

Caminó sobre una pequeña colina poblada de verde pasto y lentamente descendió, encontrando a Shikamaru, junto a Naruto. Ambos recostados. En completos silencio.

—Eh… —balbuceó, sólo para atraer la atención de ambos. El Nara la miró y volvió la vista al cielo. Naruto lentamente se puso de pié y se sacudió la hierba de su ropa.

—Iré con Sakura —comentó y desapareció, una vez más en la oscuridad del bosque. La chica en silencio se acercó y se sentó junto al moreno. Que seguía en completo silencio contemplando las nubes.

—Shika… —lo llamó, con la voz extrañamente suave.

—¿Qué? —respondió, aunque sonó más hostil de lo que realmente había pretendido.

—Lamento haberte abofeteado —comentó, levantando la mirada al cielo mientras él posaba, por primera vez, sus ojos café en ella.

Estaba sorprendido. Ino no solía disculparse, menos aún con él. Sin embargo allí estaba, pidiéndole perdón. De alguna forma.

—Supongo… que me alegra haberme enterado de estas cosas ahora —prosiguió con su discurso—, la verdad es que prefiero oírlo de ti.

—De todas formas, fui demasiado cruel —admitió él. Mirándola a los ojos, por primera vez notó lo inmensamente profundos que eran. Tan azules y expresivos. Tan transparentes.

—Si lo fuiste.

—Lo siento —admitió. Ella sonrió débilmente.

—Pero algo bueno salió de todo esto —él arqueó una ceja, en clara señal de confusión y ella no pudo evitar reír—. Bueno, al menos ahora se que te importo. Es por eso que me dijiste todas las cosas que me dijiste ¿No es cierto?

—No lo sé —contestó tontamente, ciertamente no sabía como evadir el tema. La verdad era que odiaba manifestar abiertamente sus sentimientos, aunque se tratara de sus amigos. Era algo incómodo para él, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado.

—¡O vamos Shika! "¿Alguien debe cuidarme de mí misma?" —lo citó, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara y ella sonriera ante la reacción de él—. Te sonrojaste.

—¡No es cierto!

—Si, lo es. Eres un idiota, tú y esas tonterías de "los hombres no demuestran sus sentimientos". Es simplemente absurdo. El estúpido ego masculino.

—¿De qué hablas? Ustedes las mujeres son tres veces más problemáticas que nosotros, los hombres.

—No empieces —le advirtió, pero inmediatamente retomó la conversación—. ¿Puedes decírmelo?

—¡¿Eh?! ¿De qué hablas?

—Lo que me dijiste allá —explicó, sonriendo— sólo que esta vez no disfraces tus palabras.

—Eres verdaderamente fastidiosa… —suspiró— y problemática.

—¡Vamos Shika! Un esfuerzo, hazlo —el moreno la miró por unos segundos y antes de sentir su mirada apartarse por sí sola murmuró:

—Ino, me importas —sin embargo la vergüenza que en el momento sintió era inmensa e inexplicable. Pero el gesto pareció contentar a Ino, la cual felizmente lo abrazó.

Pero ella ya lo sabía, que él solo se había preocupado por ella. Que aquellas hirientes palabras habían sido sólo para prevenirla de un dolor, quizá aún mayor. Y no pudo evitar sonreír, quizá Sai no pensara que era bonita. Quizá ni siquiera le interesara ella, sin embargo Ino sabía. Que siempre tendría un amigo, al cual recurrir. A pesar de sus constantes disputas y agresiones por parte de ella, él siempre estaba allí. Y rogaba que jamás se fuera. Porque a veces, por extraño que sonara, resultaba que Shikamaru era el único capaz de contenerla.


	7. Vanidad

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

7/21

Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo, antes que nada, quería diculparme por la hora en que estoy subiendo el capítulo. Digamos que hoy tuve uno de esos días realmente deprimentes donde nada parece salir bien y la computadora tampoco cooperó demasiado. Recién ahora puedo subirlo, perdón. Además recibí un golpe en un tobillo y está mutando en algo... bueno, digamos que ya no parece un tobillo. No uno normal, al menos. En fin, no quiero aburrirlos ni transmitir mala onda. No es mi intención. Nada más quería disculparme y explicarles porque no pude subirlo antes (la tecnología me jugó una mala pasada). En fin, perdón. Y volviendo a la historia también quería disculparme si hasta el momento no quedó muy claro hacia donde va la historia. Espero que con este capítulo se esclarezca un poco el asunto. Pasa que me pareció importante en los primeros capítulos aclarar un par de cuestiones, para poder encaminar bien la idea. Perdón. Y no sólo se disculparme :D, también se agradecer. Y es justamente lo que quiero hacer, decirles gracias por el constante apoyo. No termino de decirles lo mucho que me animan y lo feliz que me hacen. De verdad, me encanta saber que de alguna forma la historia interesa. Y que toman parte del tiempo de su vida en leer mi humilde fic, y no solo eso, además, se toman la molestia de firmarme y hacerme saber sus comentarios (que aunque no lo crean me ayudan mucho, si no fuera por ustedes jamás me habría dado cuenta de muchas cosas, que a lo mejor deba correjir para la próxima). En fin, quería decirles ¡Gracias! Y si realmente no es demasiada molestia, perdirles, ya saben si no es mucho pedir, que me hagan saber cualquier duda, inquietud, pensamiento, opinión y crítica con respecto a la historia. Al capítulo o a lo que sea. Ya saben ¡Muchísimas gracias! No hace falta decirles que son los mejores ¡Los adoro! Nos vemos y besitos.

* * *

**Rosa y celeste**

VII

"Vanidad"

Caminaban lentamente en la oscuridad de la noche, con los cuerpos fatigados y heridas de batalla. Las ropas ensangrentadas y el sudor adherido a la piel, de tanto andar.

Habían perdido la cuenta de cuanto tiempo habían estado recorriendo aquellos caminos hasta que finalmente vieron la entrada de Konoha. Su hogar, habían regresado. Y la noche recién nacía, mostrándose con sus primeras estrellas y una preciosa luna plateada, que iluminaba cada recoveco de la aldea.

Sin embargo, y a pesar del cansancio, el ambiente era animado. Y alegre, después de todo la misión había resultado un éxito.

—¡Que bonito! —exclamó Ino contemplando el oscuro firmamento, inmenso, profundo y eterno. Sakura a su lado sonreía feliz y orgullosa.

—Lo es.

—¡Ya lo sé! —exclamó de repente Naruto. Los tres se voltearon a mirarlo extrañados, después de todo el rubio solía tener las ocurrencias más absurdas— Vayamos a comer ramen.

—No se porque no me sorprende… —bufó la pelirrosa, sin deja de sonreír un segundo. La verdad era que la idea realmente le atraía. Pasar tiempo con amigos no era algo que, como shinobi, podían permitirse seguido. Sin mencionar que eran concientes que su vida pendía de un hilo, y cada segundo podía ser el último. El último día, con sus familias, con sus amigos, amores, amantes y seres queridos.

—¿Qué dicen? —insistió alegre el chico. Sakura asintió.

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió Ino feliz, realmente aún no tenía deseos de regresar a su casa. A su lado Shikamaru bostezó.

—No, gracias —fue la respuesta del Nara y los tres lo miraron decepcionados.

—¡Oh vamos Shika! —exclamó Ino. Él negó con la cabeza.

—Ino, acabamos de regresar de una misión. No se tú pero yo estoy cansado, y me quiero ir a dormir —en los labios de la rubia se dibujó una mueca de tristeza.

—Shikamaru, sólo será un rato —acotó Sakura.

—¡Vamos Shikamaru! —exclamó Naruto de forma entusiasta.

—Quédate —dijo de repente la rubia, él la miró sorprendido—. Hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntos. Será sólo un momento ¿Si?

Él la observó unos segundos, la muchacha sonreía gentilmente a la espera de su respuesta. Aquellas palabras le eran simplemente imposibles de ignorar, pues sabía a que se refería Ino. Y era verdad. Todo. Lo cierto era que desde la muerte de su sensei, y el posterior ascenso a jounin del moreno, las cosas habían cambiado. Y de manera brusca. El equipo 10 ya no existía como tal, era cierto que siempre lo serían en sus corazones, sin embargo ya no entrenaban juntos. No pasaban tiempo juntos, ni siquiera solían tener misiones juntos. Sólo en raras ocasiones se veían, y esta era una de esas.

—Bien —respondió, su tono de voz aburrido. Ino sonrió alegre y se abrazó a él. Provocando en el chico una clara sensación de incomodidad, sin embargo no dijo nada.

—¡Entonces está decidido! —exclamó Naruto feliz, mientras ahora los cuatro retomaban su camino hacia Ichiraku. De pronto Ino se detuvo, a sólo unas cuadras del lugar.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Shikamaru.

—Espérennos aquí, nosotras vamos a bañarnos y venimos.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Serán solo diez minutos —comentó Sakura de forma casual. Tanto Naruto como Shikamaru se habían quedado sin palabras ¿Acaso lo decían en serio?

—Sí, la casa de Sakura queda a solo una cuadra de aquí —explicó la rubia señalando la dirección en la que quedaba dicho lugar. El moreno suspiró de forma cansina—. ¡¿Qué esperabas?! ¿Qué permaneciéramos todas sucias y despeinadas?

—¡Nosotros también estamos sucios! —objetó Naruto, como restando importancia al asunto. Sin embargo la razón no pareció válida para ellas, quienes mantenían su decisión con firmeza.

—¡Pero es diferente! —exclamó Sakura.

—Ustedes son chicos, no importa como se vean. En cambio nosotras debemos vernos bonitas —explicó la rubia con una sonrisa.

—¡Ino! —exclamó fastidiado el Nara, aquello era absurdo. Sin mencionar que tenía sueño y había accedido a quedarse con la condición de no regresar tarde a su casa. Y ahora ella le venía con aquello, era simplemente tonto—. No es como si fuera una cita, es sólo ir a comer ramen.

Ella frunció el seño y lo miró desafiante, como si lo que acabara de decir su amigo fuera lo más disparatado del mundo. No sólo por menospreciar la importancia del aliño de ellas, sino por hablar de citas ¿Quién habló de aquello? Nadie. Fue solo una expresión. Y ante lo irracional de la idea rió ¡Qué absurdo!

—Eres un tonto que no entiende nada —respondió finalmente, cruzándose de brazos.

—Serán solo unos minutos, espérennos en Ichiraku —volvió a decir la pelirrosa y ante las miradas incrédulas y apesadumbradas de ambos jóvenes, se marcharon. Dejándolos completamente solos.

—Conozco a Ino mejor que eso —comentó de repente el Nara, con el tono monótono y sin embargo se podía percibir cierto fastidio en sus palabras—, no serán "solo unos minutos" —Naruto a su lado asintió.

Y tal como el Nara lo había dicho, su predicción se vio hecha realidad cuando pasados 30 largos minutos, aún no había señal de las muchachas. Ni parecía que fueran a regresar pronto.

Quince minutos más, y ya empezaban a impacientarse ¿Dónde demonios se habían metido? ¿Y que fueron de los "diez minutos"? Cinco más.

—¡Regresamos! —comentó alegre la rubia, Sakura a su lado sonreía.

La joven rubia llevaba una falda púrpura y una remera de mangas cortas, negra, entallada al cuerpo que delineaba perfectamente su silueta. Y su larga cabellera dorada, mojada y liberada de su habitual recogido. Mientras que Sakura vestía de rosa, muy similar a Ino.

—Fueron los diez minutos más largos de mi vida —comentó de repente el Nara con latente sarcasmo en la voz, y el seño fruncido.

—¡Oh cállate! No entiendes nada… —respondió, dándole un golpe juguetón en el brazo.

—Por supuesto que no, jamás entenderé porque demonios se toman tanto tiempo en arreglarse. Pareciera un maldito ritual. Y todo por vanidad, es demasiado absurdo. Son demasiado problemáticas.

—¡No lo somos! Que ustedes tengan problemas en comprendernos no nos hace complicadas, los hace a ustedes idiotas —Naruto la miró algo molesto.

—Bien, entonces pruébame —la retó el moreno, contemplándola con expresión seria. Si había algo en lo que confiaba, era en su capacidad de interpretación y compresión.

—¿A que te refieres? —preguntó ella temerosa, por un momento malinterpretó la palabra "pruébame" de él. Y es que era fácil verle un doble sentido, sin duda un juego del lenguaje. Quizá por eso Shikamaru había elegido esa palabra en particular y no otra. No, aquello era absurdo ¿Por qué haría tal cosa?

—Explícame porque ustedes, mujeres, son tan vanidosas. Si no lo comprendo… —pero se detuvo, sabía que sería demasiado problemático terminar aquella frase. Y estaba completamente seguro que más tarde se arrepentiría, sin embargo estaba convencido. Y confiaba plenamente en su intelecto— haré lo que quieras.

Tanto Naruto como Sakura intercambiaron miradas curiosas, entre la joven rubia y Shikamaru. Mientras Ino permanecía en silencio, contemplando al chico frente a ella. Contemplando la proposición, no sabía porque pero el tono que el Nara había usado había provocado en ella una extraña sensación de inseguridad. Sin mencionar que había sonado en extremo atrevido ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Quizá fueran ideas suyas, sin embargo se conduciría con cuidado. Después de todo se trataba de Shikamaru, y seguramente detrás de aquello había algún tipo de truco. De eso estaba segura, o quizá eso era lo que él quería que ella creyera.

—¡Estúpidos juegos mentales! —chilló, a nadie en particular. Obviamente ninguno de los presentes comprendió de qué hablaba, por lo que ignoraron el comentario—. ¡Bien! Sakura ayúdame a explicarles a estos dos…

—Bien —respondió con una sonrisa. Aquello seria divertido, ver las caras de confusión de sus amigos cuando intentaran explicarles la razón detrás de su ritual de belleza.

—Nosotras las chicas nos arreglamos para nosotras mismas —allí estaban, esas expresiones de completa incredulidad. Ambas rieron— para sentirnos bonitas —agregó Ino con seguridad.

—Es difícil de explicar, pero cuando una se embellece se siente bonita. No vamos a mentirles que también es porque nos gusta que nos miren, que los chicos nos vean. Sobre todo ese chico que nos gusta —comentó risueña la pelirrosa—, pero todos los chicos en general.

—Sin embargo, el motivo principal es porque al sentirnos bonitas, nos sentimos bien. Y viceversa. Es como si tu cuerpo reflejara tu estado de ánimo, por eso si estás feliz. Sientes deseos de arreglarte y verte linda para que todos a tu alrededor lo noten, y te noten.

—Además, la belleza es el principal arma de las mujeres. Es nuestra herramienta para conseguir lo que queremos.

—Por eso, no hay que descuidarla. Si una mujer irradia belleza, es imposible que un hombre no caiga rendido —finalizó con orgullo la rubia. Ante la mirada atónita de Shikamaru.

—¡Eso es absurdo! —exclamó Naruto. El Nara a su lado asintió.

—¡Claro que no! Es verdad, todo lo que dijimos —reprochó la pelirrosa molesta.

—Puedo creerte todo lo anterior —agregó Shikamaru— y estoy seguro de que sea así. Pero no estoy de acuerdo en que con sólo belleza y vanidad puedan hacer caer a un hombre. Cualquier chico inteligente es capaz de ver la manipulación, sin caer en ese "encanto" que ustedes tanto vanaglorian.

—Yo no lo creo así —retrucó Ino, cruzándose de brazos de forma terca.

—Eso es porque eres problemática.

—¡¿Qué?! Tú solo no quieres aceptarlo —chilló Ino, terminando su plato de ramen.

—No, además. Para que algo sea verdadero tiene que haber pruebas reales ¿Sabes? Y, sin ánimos de ofender, no veo que su supuesta arma te haya funcionado con, digamos, Sai.

Entonces la mirada de Ino se ensombreció, y supo que había cometido un error. No sólo había desmentido lo que ella había aseverado sino que también había herido, en el proceso, su orgullo. La había ofendido, y seguramente la rubia se lo haría pagar.

—¡No sabes de que hablas! —gritó molesta, dejando de golpe el tazón de ramen vacío sobre el mostrador—. No se porque me molesto en explicarte algo así. Ustedes los hombres andan ciegos por la vida, sin siquiera notar cuando le gustan a una chica. Somos nosotras las que constantemente tenemos que mostrarnos ante ustedes. Ustedes tienen el camino fácil.

—Mira que eres problemática —refunfuñó él, algo fastidiado por la terquedad de ella—, mira quien habla de distraída. Tú no eres capaz de distinguir a quien le gustas y a quien no.

—¡Si lo soy!

—Bien, nómbralos y yo te diré si aciertas —ella arrugó la nariz ¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto él en fastidiarla? Entonces se dio cuenta que en verdad jamás había sabido a quien le había gustado y a quien no. Por un momento había pensado que realmente le había gustado a Sai, sin embargo le habían probado lo contrario. Y ahora no tenía a nadie.

—Eh… —balbuceó, y entonces él sonrió satisfecho.

—¿Ves? Eres incapaz de reconocer a alguien a quien le gustas, aún si lo tuvieras enfrente. No se que tanto hablas Ino, deberías dejar de presumir y detenerte a pensar un segundo antes de abrir la boca.

En ese momento tanto Naruto como Sakura intercambiaron miradas de curiosidad, ambos de preguntaban si Shikamaru verdaderamente había querido decir lo que había dicho o sólo había sido un comentario, casual e hipotético. Sin fundamentos verdaderos, y solo para aclarar su punto. O había significado algo más.

—No es presunción, ni vanidad. Es cierto ¡Tú no sabes nada! Hasta el hombre más inteligente podría caer enceguecido ante la deslumbrante belleza femenina. Es sabido ¿Verdad Sakura? —la joven asintió.

—Ya te dije, no te creeré hasta tener pruebas.

—¡Bien!

Y eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para hacerla estallar. Sólo una pequeña conversación, que había iniciado de forma amistosa, durante una amena cena, para hacerla desear probarle estar equivocado. Y lo haría ¡Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera!

—¿Quieres pruebas? Te daré pruebas, y cuando tenga a un chico a mis pies tendrás que admitir que tenía razón —entonces se volvió furiosa a Sakura y prácticamente gritando le ordenó— ¡Vamos Sakura!

La joven asintió dudosa y despidiéndose de Shikamaru y Naruto se marchó junto a su amiga, contemplándola de reojo mientras la rubia maldecía al Nara.

—Ya verá, y tendrá que admitir que yo tenía razón y "que ni siquiera lo vio venir".

—Ino… —murmuró la pelirrosa alejándose junto a su amiga. Sabía que estaba metiéndose en un juego peligroso, sabía que el terreno era inseguro y que no debía jugar de aquella forma. O alguien podía salir lastimado. Sin embargo no había forma de detenerla, y Sakura lo sabía.

Mientras Shikamaru la contemplaba alejarse, en silencio y con la mirada fija en la muchacha. Una vez más la había hecho enfadar, una vez más la había provocado hasta hacerla marcharse. Y aunque no podía negar que había aprendido bastante sobre las mujeres aquella noche, tampoco podía decir que había hecho un avance con Ino. De hecho, parecía que cuanto más intentaba acercársele más empeoraban las cosas.

—Simplemente problemático… —susurró, un suspiro que se perdió en la noche.


	8. Celos

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

8/21

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo, gracias a dios, un poquito mejor aunque con el tobillo inflamado aún. En fin, cosas que pasan. Bueno y estoy de regreso con el capítulo 8 de este fic. Siguiendo con la historia. Con respecto a las dudas de algunos, espero que algo se les haya ido aclarando. Y espero que entiendan más el rumbo con este capítulo. También me preguntaron por el título del fic, bueno "Rosa y celeste" es una forma de separar marcadamente los géneros masculino y femenino. Tomando, obviamente el rosa para "ellas" y celeste para "ellos". :D También me dijeron que hasta el momento no enfoqué mis historias del lado de Ino, perdón, pero es que no se me ocurría hasta el momento ninguna buena forma de enfocarlo desde ella. Afortunadamente ahora tengo dos ShikaIno más en camino, los dos principalmente enfocados del lado de Ino. Que realmente espero que les guste, pero por el momento seguimos con esta historia. Que espero les esté gustando, de verdad me gustaría saber su opinión. Y agradecerles como siempre eternamente por el apoyo incondicional, los ánimos que me dan. No les puedo terminar de explicar lo feliz que me hace leer de ustedes. Saber que se toman la molestia de leer mi humilde y fic y, algunos, inclusive de firmarme. Y hacerme llegar sus comentarios. Por eso y a todos ¡Gracias! Mil gracias. En fin, no los molesto más y los dejo para que lean. Nos vemos y besitos.

* * *

**Rosa y celeste**

VIII

"Celos"

_Celos: Emoción natural de reacción frente a la amenaza de pérdida de una persona amada, generalmente por un tercero a modo de "intruso" que tiende a acaparar la atención de la persona deseada. Este sentimiento surge debido a una inseguridad propia del "celoso" (quien siente celos) que deviene en temor a la pérdida, real o no, de dicha persona, llamada "celada", la cual creemos poseer (de alguna forma). _

Bien, esa era la definición que tendían a dar los libros de dicha palabra. En relación a los celos en las relaciones interhumanas. Con alguna que otra variante pero siempre de forma similar.

Ahora lo irónico de la situación era que la razón por la que aquella palabra resonaba en su cabeza nada tenía que ver con haberla leído antes, alguna vez, en un libro. No.

La razón era otra, y curiosamente tenía que ver con algo que cierto alguien le había dicho esa misma mañana.

Con pesadez recordó, aquel extraño encuentro.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó de repente al ver a la pelirrosa caminar hacia él, por las calles de Konoha.

—¡Hola Shikamaru! —saludó alegre esta. El Nara respondió en tono aburrido "Hola" y sin decir más se quedó mirándola. Pues sabía que había algo detrás de esos ojos verdes, había decisión en ellos. Y al parecer Sakura estaba allí por algo, y aquello no era un simple encuentro "casual". La verdad era que Shikamaru nunca creyó en la casualidad.

—¿Puedo decirte algo? —él asintió, aunque algo dudoso. Sakura era muy similar a Ino, sus palabras solían ser veneno en ocasiones. Y con una simple frase era capaz de desbaratarlo todo. Aquello era algo que el moreno había apuntado como cualidad y/o capacidad de las mujeres— Bien —prosiguió—, es algo que se me vino a la cabeza el otro día. Quizá esté equivocada, y sean solo ideas mías —aclaró, gesticulando con las manos animadamente—, de todas formas te lo diré.

—¿Si? —preguntó el Nara ya impaciente, la verdad era que realmente no le importaban las razones de ella. Mucho menos lo que tuviera que decirle, seguramente sería alguna tontería.

—El otro día cuando le dijiste a Ino que a Sai no le gustaba ella, como ella pensaba, sonaste… celoso.

_Celoso: Se dice de aquel que siente celos (ver celos)._

Y ahí estaba, Sakura había lanzado la bomba y se había marchado. Dejándolo con las consecuencias de la explosión y los restos de su serenidad fragmentada, y esparcida por el suelo.

Y una mirada, si, de completa incredulidad.

—¿Celos? —bufó el Nara, recordando por última vez la extraña conversación de aquella mañana.

Eso no podía ser, es decir era simplemente imposible. Porque si uno leía atentamente la definición aparecían en ella las palabras "amada" y "deseada". Entre otras, como causa directa de aquel sentimiento. Y si uno hacía un seguimiento lógico, un razonamiento, se deducía que aquello debería significar que él amaba y deseaba a Ino. Lo cual era lo más absurdo que jamás había oído. Sin mencionar que lo ubicaba a él en la posición de "celoso" frente a un "intruso", cual sería Sai, como amenaza. Sin embargo él jamás se había sentido de forma similar respecto a Sai. Jamás, es cierto que tampoco había entablado demasiadas conversaciones con él. Sin embargo estaba seguro de que jamás se había sentido amenazado por el chico. En lo más mínimo. Por lo que aquello era absurdo. Todo el asunto, y las palabras de Sakura. Sinsentido, como ella dijo. Debían ser ideas suyas.

—Qué problemático… —suspiró finalmente. Tras concluir que aquellas conjeturas no eran más que ilusiones de Sakura. Y retomó su camino hasta Barbacoa Q, donde había quedado de encontrarse con Chouji e Ino. El antiguo equipo 10. No podía negar que ansiaba verlos.

—¡Shikamaru! —gritó de repente Chouji, viéndolo entrar al lugar de comidas. El joven robusto ya se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas.

—Buenos días Chouji —respondió con una sonrisa, las manos en los bolsillos, y se sentó. Frente a su amigo.

En ese preciso instante entró por la puerta Ino, extrañamente con el cabello suelto. Y sin mencionar que no traía la ropa que habitualmente solía usar cuando le correspondía entrenar, o tenía misiones que cumplir. No, llevaba una falda púrpura (similar en largo a la que habitualmente solía usar, y similar a la que había vestido la noche anterior) y una remera de color lavanda. Entallada al cuerpo, marcando cuidadosamente sus atributos. Y dejando ver sus hombros desnudos.

Quizá fuera su día libre. Al menos eso pensó Shikamaru.

—¡Hola! —exclamó feliz y tomó asiento junto al moreno. Saludando alegremente a sus dos amigos con un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

—Hola Ino —respondió Chouji, el Nara simplemente respondió con un gesto de su mano— ¿Ordenamos?

—Me parece bien —respondió la rubia. Shikamaru asintió—. Estás callado ¿Te sucede algo?

—¿A mí? —repreguntó él, Chouji simplemente contemplaba a su amigo.

—Si, a ti, Shikamaru —¿Acaso ella se había olvidado de la discusión que habían tenido la noche anterior? Es decir, ciertamente no parecía enfadada.

—¿No estás enfadada conmigo? —ella ladeó la cabeza y arrugó la nariz.

—¿Por qué? —el Nara la miró con curiosidad ¿Lo decía en serio? Es decir, habitualmente siempre solía estar enfadada con él. Por todo ¿Por qué no lo estaría después de lo que él le había dicho la noche anterior? Aunque también era cierto que Ino solía olvidar el enfado rápido, dado que la mayor de las veces no estaba realmente enfadada. Sino sólo molesta.

—Por nada… olvídalo —ella sonrió.

En ese momento una mujer llegó junto a la mesa y permaneció allí hasta que hubo tomado todos y cada uno de los pedidos, obviamente el de Chouji era el más grande y extenso. Que incluía desde el principio al final del menú. Sin embargo ella lo anotó todo en una pequeña libreta y se fue.

—¿Chouji como te fue en la última misión con tu padre? —preguntó el Nara.

—Oh, bien. No fue muy difícil de completar —rió— No fue muy problemática —terminó citando a su amigo, de forma graciosa y amigable. Shikamaru también rió. Entonces la palabra que Sakura había mencionado esa mañana se formó en su cabeza "celos", resonó. Justo en el momento en que recordó la misión con Ino.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo a la muchacha, con disimulo y sutileza. Sólo para encontrarse con las profundas orbes de ella, que lo estaban observando también de reojo. Pero en el momento en que él la vio, ella desvió la mirada. Haciendo él, lo mismo.

Aquello había sido ciertamente extraño.

—¿Y a ustedes como les fue en la misión? —preguntó entonces Chouji, atrayendo la atención de su amigo que se encontraba aún divagando en pensamientos de celos y sensaciones extrañas.

—¡Oh bien! —respondió animada ella— regresamos apenas anoche. Nos tomó tres días, pero lo logramos —entonces miró a Shikamaru y una vez más volvió la vista al Akimichi—. Fue interesante.

—Eh… ya vengo —dijo entonces Shikamaru. Poniéndose de pié, al momento que la mujer traía la comida que los tres habían ordenado. Ino se apartó del asiento, dado que él se encontraba del lado de adentro junto a la ventana, y ella de afuera, y salió.

—¿Seguro que te sientes bien? —volvió a preguntar, colocándole la mano en la frente de forma que sintiera su temperatura. Él se apartó.

—Si, no me pasa nada — y se marchó.

A grandes zancadas se alejó de la mesa e ingresó al baño ¿Qué demonios sucedía con él? Es decir, desde aquella mañana y la confusa palabra que Sakura le había mencionado se sentía extraño. Lo curioso era que él estaba seguro de no sentir celos, en el peor de los casos. Sólo celos de amistad. Sin embargo era extraño, la absurda idea no dejaba de martillar en su cabeza. E Ino no ayudaba.

Tras meditarlo largo rato decidió que era normal aquella confusión. Dada la magnitud de lo que la pelirrosa había insinuado, era lógico que se sintiera alterado. Después de todo, a veces, la mente humana suele ser susceptible de influencias externas.

—Regresaste —comentó Ino, con una sonrisa. Al verlo acercarse una vez más a la mesa. Se apartó, dejándolo pasar y se volvió a ubicar en su lugar— ¿Qué te tomó tanto? Chouji se iba a comer todo si no te guardaba un pedazo. Toma —y le acercó un pequeño pedazo de carne asada.

—Ino no me lo dejó comer —bufó el Akimichi.

—¡Chouji ya te lo dije! Debes compartir, más a tus amigos. Además, si te lo comes todo seguramente terminarás de nuevo en el hospital.

—Eh… gracias Ino —comentó el Nara y tomó el pedazo y lo llevó a su boca.

Entonces una extraña sensación lo invadió, un roce, una pequeña cosquilla que se esparció por su cuerpo. Ino acababa de rozarle accidentalmente la rodilla con la rodilla de ella, muy suavemente, y sin embargo aquel efímero contacto fue suficiente para hacerlo estremecer. Por lo que la observó de reojo, inconscientemente sus ojos se desviaron hasta ella, y la encontró otra vez mirándolo. Pero una vez más ella desvió la mirada y fingió no hacerlo.

—Voy al baño, ya vengo —aclaró entonces el Akimichi y poniéndose de pié se marchó. Dejando a Ino y Shikamaru solos.

Ino terminó entonces su último pedazo de carne y cruzándose de piernas se giró levemente hacia él para hablarle.

—Shika ¿Tú miras chicas? —preguntó de repente, y de la nada.

—¿Eh?

—Me refiero que si al pasar una chica la admiras o no —él arqueó una ceja. Ella enroscó en uno de sus dedos un largo mechón dorado y comenzó a jugar con su cabello, a la expectativa de una respuesta de su amigo.

—¿Y porque esta repentina pregunta? —ella rió.

—Bueno, es una duda que siempre tuve —comentó—, tú siempre decías cuando teníamos doce que las mujeres no te agradaban demasiado, y que eran problemáticas —volvió a reír—. Bueno, eso lo sigues diciendo.

Por un momento analizó las palabras y de repente se sintió ofendido ¿Acaso ella insinuaba que, tal vez, a él no le gustaban las mujeres de "esa" forma? ¿Qué demonios le estaba tratando de decir?

—Ino, si estás preguntándome si soy heterosexual —dijo fastidiado—, la respuesta es sí —y por supuesto que miraba mujeres. Después de todo él era un hombre, y nada menos que un adolescente. Pero aquella insinuación estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

—Oh, no quería insinuar eso Shikamaru —explicó ella. La expresión de él se suavizó—. Era solo curiosidad.

—Si, Ino. Miro mujeres, aunque tu quieras creerlo ni Chouji ni yo somos asexuales —respondió él. Ella rió y lo golpeó suavemente y de forma juguetona en el brazo. Lo extraño fue la sensación que sintió cuando ella retiró su mano, como si los dedos de la joven rozaran suavemente la piel de él. En una furtiva caricia.

¡Demonios! Ciertamente tenía que dejar de concentrarse en esos roces, o terminarían por confundirlo. Y aquello Shikamaru no quería, después de todo Ino era su amiga. Además, la sola idea era absurda. Aún para él.

—Tampoco pienso que sean asexuales —comentó divertida—, es solo que nunca hablamos de esto. Y dime ¿Quién de entre Tenten, Hinata, Sakura y yo te parece más bonita?

Extrañado por la pregunta la observó fijamente a los ojos, forzándola a apartar la mirada. Contempló entonces las posibilidades de respuesta, la verdad era que de todas, objetivamente hablando, Ino era según él la más atractiva. Sin embargo no podía decirle eso, seguramente su ego crecería hasta las nubes y no habría quien la aguantara. Sin mencionar que si respondía con la verdad estaría implícitamente admitiendo que la había, alguna que otra vez, mirado. Objetivamente, por supuesto. Pues él no había sido el único, y lo sabía. Tenía la conciencia limpia, Chouji y Kiba también habían opinado igual que él. Entonces no significaba nada.

¿Pero que debía responder? Y la solución le surgió al instante, no supo porque pero contestarle aquello le pareció la idea más atractiva. Pues no solo estaría obviando responderle lo que en verdad pensaba sino que también, como un plus, la fastidiaría.

—Sakura —respondió entonces. La expresión de Ino se deformó en una mueca de desapruebo (¿Quizá decepción?) y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Entonces supo lo que había hecho, no solo la había fastidiado sino que había herido su orgullo de mujer. Porque si había algo que había aprendido en los últimos días de ellas era que las mujeres odiaban no ser admiradas, como ellas deseaban, por los hombres. Odiaban sentirse ignoradas. No solo por el chico que les agrada, sino por cualquier hombre capaz de mirarla. Pues, como le habían comentado la rubia y Sakura la noche anterior, ellas se sentían bien siendo admiradas. Y él, ciertamente, no lo había hecho. Sin mencionar que Sakura, seguía siendo (y quizá siempre lo fuera, de alguna forma), la eterna rival de Ino.

—¿Sakura? —repitió con el tono de voz aún identificable. No sabía si se sentía decepcionada, herida, furiosa o celosa. Quizá todas.

—Ajá —respondió una vez más con serenidad.

—¡¿Qué demonios te puede gustar de ella?! ¡¡Eh?! —gritó de repente, estallando, dejando fluir todos esas emociones—. ¡¿Su amplia y gigante frente?! —Shikamaru sonrió, para sus adentros. Había logrado ese efecto. E Ino no parecía querer detenerse de gritarle, sin embargo no le importaba.

—Pareces celosa —la rubia rió histéricamente, Chouji quien recién llegaba observó la situación asustado. Y en silencio.

—¡¡Celosa?! ¡Yo no estoy celosa! ¡¿Por qué estaría celosa de que la frente de marquesina fuera más bonita que yo?! ¡¡Ella NO es más bonita que yo!! ¡¿Me oíste Shikamaru?! Tienes un gusto pésimo…

Y sin decir más se marchó, sin siquiera despedirse de Chouji. El cual no se ofendió, sin embargo permaneció en completo silencio. Contemplando a su amigo mirar la dirección en que la rubia se había marchado.

—¡Qué problemático! —bufó, nunca comprendería porque se llevaban tan mal.

_Celos__ (como herramienta): A veces el provocar este sentimiento en los demás, deliberadamente, consiste en una forma de llamar la atención. Desesperada o no. De atraer la mirada del otro a uno._

Ciertamente, Shikamaru, no había leído ese párrafo del libro.


	9. Formas de llamar la atención

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

9/21

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están?. Espero que bien, de verdad. Yo estoy acá de regreso con el capítulo 9 de "Rosa y celeste", aunque algo desanimada. Realmente no pensé que la historia resultase tan confusa... perdón. En fin. Simplemente quería agradecerles por tomarse las molestias de leer mi humilde fic. Y más aún por tomarse el tiempo (que todos sabemos a nadie le sobra) de firmarme. Hacerme saber su opinión, de verdad me gusta mucho saber de ustedes. En fin, y por el apoyo y bancarme con cada loca idea que surge de mi cabeza ¡Gracias! Espero que el capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Rosa y celeste**

IX

"Formas de llamar la atención"

Se encontraba encaminándose hacia la casa de Kurenai, tras haber almorzado con sus amigos. Y haber hecho enfadar a Ino, como era habitual.

Y es que simplemente no podía evitarlo ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. No tenía idea porque pero hiciera lo que hiciera, ella siempre terminaba enfadada con él. Y él era muy conciente de que la había ofendido con el comentario de Sakura, sin embargo no le había importado. Y eso era lo que más le preocupaba ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso?

Finalmente llegó y golpeó la puerta haciendo saber que se encontraba allí. Un sonidito se escuchó detrás de la puerta, una risa contagiosa, un leve "clic" y Kurenai se encontraba frente a él con el pequeño Asuma en brazos y un bolso de bebé de color celeste colgado al hombro.

La joven mujer sonrió.

—¡Hola Shikamaru! —saludó alegre. El bebé en sus brazos se agitó feliz.

—¡Shikau! ¡Shikau! —Shikamaru sonrió. Aquel niño era simplemente adorable.

—Buenos días Kurenai —respondió al saludo de forma cordial—, pequeño Asuma —y se acercó al bebé, el cual inmediatamente agarró la mano de él y empezó a jugar con uno de los dedos del moreno.

—¡Gracias Shikamaru! —exclamó ella de repente, entregándole a su hijo en brazos—. De verdad, no se que haría sin ti. No es una misión difícil así que prometo estar de regreso esta misma noche ¿Si?

—No te preocupes —respondió él amablemente, la verdad era que disfrutaba pasar tiempo con el pequeño hijo de su sensei. No que fuera a admitirlo. Además, le agradaba poder ayudarla. Después de todo él lo había prometido, y si su colaboración consistía en cuidar al niño mientras ella salía en una misión. Pues así sería.

—Aquí tienes todo lo que Asuma pueda llegar a necesitar —y acto seguido entregó el bolso al joven el cual, imitándola, se lo colgó de forma similar en uno de los hombros—. Bien, creo que está todo.

Y se acercó y besó a su hijo, de forma gentil. Mientras le profería palabras dulces en un tono de voz suave. Era obvio que Kurenai lo extrañaría, dado que aún era muy pequeño.

De pronto recordó algo.

—¿Cómo te fue con Ino?

—¿Eh? —preguntó entre extrañado y confundido. Ella sonrió.

—Ya sabes, tu problema ¿Se están llevando mejor ya? —él bajó la cabeza.

—Estoy empezando a creer que eso nunca pasará —comentó apesadumbrado recordando lo sucedido horas atrás—. Hace tan solo unos momentos acabamos de discutir.

—¿Por qué?

—Por un comentario que yo hice —bufó— y sabía que le molestaría. No se porque no cerré la boca.

—¿Sabes? Los principales malentendidos entre hombres y mujeres se dan en el cortejo.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó de pronto alterado el Nara ¿De que demonios hablaba Kurenai? Quizá lo había malentendido—. No entiendes, no es así. Es decir, Ino y yo somos sólo amigos.

—¿Sabes? A veces… el realizar una provocación a alguien, sólo para hacerla enfadar, es una forma de querer llamarle la atención. Y aunque no lo creas, es muy habitual en los hombres. En cambio las mujeres solemos ser más sutiles, sin embargo a veces usamos los mismos recursos que ustedes. Como provocar celos y pasearnos frente a ustedes sólo para que nos noten.

No pudo replicar, no supo que decir. Debió haber parecido alterado por la expresión que Kurenai le profirió al ver su rostro. Sin embargo no supo como reaccionar ¿Qué se suponía que le estaba diciendo? ¿Y porque demonios volvía a aparecer la palabras "celos" en una de sus conversaciones? ¿Acaso había algo que se le estaba escapando?

—Y a veces, los malentendidos no vienen de otros sino de uno. A veces nosotros enviamos señales confusas —sonrió, sus ojos como rubíes brillaron al ver a su pequeño bebé en brazos del moreno—, debo admitir que las mujeres también solemos hacerlo mucho. Adiós Asuma—se despidió de su hijo y comenzó a alejarse, no sin antes decir unas últimas palabras—. Sólo piénsalo.

Y se marchó, dejándolo completamente confundido ¿Qué se suponía que le insinuaba Kurenai? ¿Acaso lo mismo que le había dado a entender Sakura aquella misma mañana? Pero era absurdo, tenía que serlo. Después de todo ellos eran amigos, estricta y únicamente amigos ¿Por qué querría él llamar la atención de Ino? No había razón, no había lógica en eso. Era simplemente tonto.

—¡Shikau! —lo llamó de repente el niño en brazos, el moreno bajó la cabeza y sonrió.

—Bien, vamos al parque —y así ambos emprendieron camino hacia dicho lugar.

—Shikau ¿Mamá donde ta?

—Tu mamá se fue a hacer una misión pero volverá —el bebé sonrió y se abrazó al joven.

—Shikau ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó de repente el niño, señalando hacia delante. Las estatuas de los Hokages.

—Es el monumento de los Hokages de la aldea, mira —señaló una de las cabezas— ese es tu abuelo.

—¿Abelo? —preguntó, mirando fascinado el gran rostro del tercero.

—Si. Las caras de las personas que están ahí fueron muy importantes para la aldea.

—¿Po qué?

—Porque ayudaron a construirla y la protegieron de muchos enemigos.

—¿Po qué? —el joven arqueó una ceja.

—Porque ayudaron a mantener en paz la región.

—¿Po qué? —volvió a insistir, dando un pequeño gritito y agitando animadamente los brazos.

—Porque para todos ellos la aldea era lo más importante que debían proteger —contestó ya algo fastidiado. Pero el pequeño no renunciaba, y seguía preguntando una y otra vez "¿Po qué?". Hasta que el Nara se casó y sin más ánimos de responder coherentemente respondió— Porque sí.

—¿Y po qué?

—¡Ahhhgg! —exclamó cansado. Pero de pronto una risa familiar atrajo su atención. Era Naruto.

—¡Shikamaru! No sabía que tuvieras un hijo —se burló entre carcajadas, cosa que no hizo gracia al moreno.

—Muy gracioso… —replicó sarcásticamente.

—¡Hasta el bolso de bebé tienes! ¡¡Jajaja!!

—¡Aranja! Eres una aranja —gimoteó entonces el pequeño, callando a Naruto al instante.

—¿Qué dijo? —Shikamaru sonrió.

—Que eres una naranja —y una suave carcajada escapó de él. Lo cual irritó de sobremanera a Naruto, el cual se marchó a grandes zancadas murmurando cosas inentendibles sobre niños molestos—. Bien hecho Asuma. Ahora al parque, a ver las nubes.

—¡Uubes! ¡Uubes!

Y así retomaron su camino, Shikamaru podía notar que la gente lo miraba extrañado. Se podía imaginar que se debía al bebé en sus brazos, gimoteado feliz, sin embargo lo ignoró. Después de todo él sabía más, y la gente solía pensar cualquier cosa con tal de encontrar algo de que hablar. O reírse.

—Llegamos

—¡Siiiii!

Entonces ambos se recostaron en la hierba y allí permanecieron, sintiendo las gentiles caricias de la brisa. La calidez del sol, y contemplando el inmenso azul sobre ellos. Con algunas nubes blanquecinas, pomposas y esparcidas por el firmamento. Danzando libres.

Aquello era simplemente relajante. Entonces oyó unos pasos, levantó la mirada y justo detrás de su cabeza vio a Sakura inclinada sobre él. Con fuego en los ojos, y las manos en las caderas. Haciendo aquella familiar pose, que sólo significaba problemas. Tendría que haberlo imaginado.

—¿Sakura?

—¡¡Shikamaru!! —chilló molesta. El Nara se incorporó de golpe, con el niño sentado sobre su regazo, y la miró con cierta cautela. De no ofenderla.

—¡¡Shikau mira, fente!! —carcajeó el niño. Shikamaru tragó saliva, Asuma lo metería en más problemas de los que ya tenía.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—¡Fente! ¡Fente! —y señaló una vez más, la frente de la muchacha. El enojo de Sakura pareció incrementarse, de manera altamente peligrosa.

—¿Shikamaru? —se giró al joven esperando una explicación, él simplemente respondió en un susurro.

—Ino… se lo enseñó.

—¡Fente! ¡Fea fente!

—¡¿Qué dijiste niño?! —bramó agitando el puño frente al pequeño bebé, el cual inmediatamente empezó a llorar. Y a medida que los segundos pasaban los gritos se hacían más fuertes.

—Bien hecho Sakura —replicó con sarcasmo, intentando calmar al pequeño frotándole suavemente la espalda mientras lo aferraba con fuerzas—. Es solo un bebé.

—Shikau… —murmuró y se abrazó al joven, apretando con sus pequeñas manitos la remera del joven. El llanto había cesado, lo cual complació de sobremanera al Nara.

—En fin, te preguntaré directamente ¡¿Por qué demonios le dijiste a la cerda que yo te parecía atractiva?!

—Sakura, cuida la boca delante del bebé —advirtió con tono serio y negando con el dedo, como habitualmente solía hacer cuando evitaba que Ino dijera la palabra tabú para Chouji.

—¡Bien! —bufó— ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

—No lo sé. Para fastidiarla —ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por qué? Si es que se puede saber… —él se encogió de hombros. La verdad era que no tenía respuesta a esa pregunta.

—No lo sé —repitió. Bajando la mirada, los ojitos del pequeño se estaban cerrando.

—Shikamaru… respóndeme.

—Lo estoy haciendo —replicó— ¡Qué problemático! De verdad, no lo sé. No tengo idea de porque quería fastidiarla. No pude evitarlo, me salió decirle aquello.

—¡Bien! ¡¿Sabes qué?! —exclamó, aún notoriamente molesta— No me importa. Pero no me metan en sus problemas ¡¿Quieres?! Porque no tengo nada que ver.

Y sin decir más se marchó, completamente enfadada y aún con los puños apretados. Maldiciéndolo, maldiciéndola a Ino, maldiciendo absolutamente todo en su camino.

Si, había cometido un error y lo sabía. Sin embargo no había podido evitarlo. Y eso era lo que más odiaba, quizá más que no tener respuestas. No tener forma de controlar su actuar.

—¡Tengo sueño! —exclamó de pronto Asuma, sacando al moreno de sus desvaríos y cavilaciones.

—Bien —y una vez más se recostaron. Ambos sobre la hierba. Shikamaru boca arriba y el pequeño niño boca abajo. Sobre el pecho del muchacho.

Mientras que seguía pensando en las palabras de Kurenai, las de Sakura. En todo lo sucedido, en las posibles verdaderas razones de su actuar. Pero todo era un enigma, para él nada parecía probable. Muy por el contrario, todo le parecía, quizás, demasiado irracional ¿Llamar la atención? Ni siquiera sabía como hacerlo, nunca realmente le había importado.

Pero lentamente sus pensamientos se hicieron más dispersos y ligeros. Empezó a sentir su cuerpo adormecerse, así como su respiración relajarse. Sobre su pecho el calor del cuerpito del bebé lo tranquilizaba y las nubes sobre su cabeza lo hacían perderse. Hasta que todo desapareció, finalmente había caído en un profundo sueño.


	10. El mundo de las pasiones

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

10/21

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bien, yo acá de regreso con el capítulo 10 (prácticamente la mitad del fic) y realmente me hace muy feliz saber que les está gustando el rumbo que está tomando la historia. De verdad me anima mucho :). Y disculpen realmente la demora, quería subirlo más temprano... Perdón. En fin, como siempre quería agradecerles eternamente por tomarse la molestia de leer mi humilde historia. Por el apoyo y ánimo, y por hacerme saber su opinión. Que como siempre digo es para mi muy valiosa. Realmente aprecio mucho que se tomen el tiempo para hacerme saber sus ideas, comentarios, expectativas, dudas e incluso críticas. Porque ya saben, todo sirve. Al menos a mi que trato de mejorar para así poder escribir mejores historias, en forma de agradecimiento para todos aquellos que siempre leen y firman. Así que ya saben, no duden en hacerme llegar su opinión. Como siempre ¡Muchísimas gracias! Espero que les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Rosa y celeste**

X

"El mundo de las pasiones"

Lentamente se acercó, pisando la hierba a cada paso provocando un leve crujido bajo sus pies. Caminando con cautela de no perturbar la inmensa paz del lugar.

Entonces allí los vio, justo en el exacto lugar donde Sakura le había dicho que estarían. Shikamaru dormido boca arriba, con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados y sobre el pecho de él, el pequeño Asuma. Acurrucado contra el Nara, recostado boca abajo.

No supo porque pero la escena que veía le llenó el pecho de una extraña calidez. De paz. Era extraño de explicar sin embargo debía admitir que aquella imagen era ciertamente tierna. Agradable de ver.

Jamás se hubiera imaginado a Shikamaru de aquella forma.

—¿Shika? —lo llamó en un susurro inclinándose sobre el rostro de él. Intentando por todos los medios posibles de no despertar al niño.

Entonces él abrió pesadamente los ojos y al encontrarse con la profunda mirada azul de la muchacha se incorporó, asustado por la proximidad de ella.

—¡Ino! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! —exclamó, mirándola—. ¡Asustarás a Asuma!

—¡Ino! ¡Ino! —chilló de repente el bebé que acababa de despertar de su estado de ensueño. La joven rubia rió.

—El único asustado pareces tú ¿Acaso te asusta una mujer? —él bajó la mirada ¿Qué si le asustaban? Bueno, tenía que admitirlo que a veces Ino era aterradora. Y Sakura también, y no podría olvidar su madre. Quizá si. Por supuesto no se lo diría.

—Como sea… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a verte —comentó sentándose junto a él, Asuma aún permanecía en el regazo del chico.

—¿A mi? —preguntó extrañado.

—Si, me encontré con Sakura —el moreno bufó y una vez más se dejó caer en la hierba. Con el bebé sobre él.

—Por supuesto —exclamó— ¡Qué problemática eres! ¿Se puede saber porque le dijiste lo que yo te dije?

—¡Pobematica! —rió el niño. Ino lo miró algo recelosa.

—¿Sabes? Este niño está pasando demasiado tiempo contigo. Ya lo estás corrompiendo.

—¿Yo? —dijo— ¡Por supuesto que no! No es mi culpa que esté en la problemática etapa de imitar. Ahora ¿Me responderás porque se lo dijiste? —Ino rió.

—Porque me pareció divertido —él frunció el ceño ¿Acaso lo decía en serio? ¿Tanto problema y sólo para molestarlo?

—Eres realmente molesta ¿Lo sabes? —ella fingió enojo y luego sonrió.

—¡Oye! No es mi culpa que a ti te gusten mujeres cuya frente es más grande que sus curvas —replicó.

¡Ouch! Eso ciertamente había sido cruel, desleal ¿Y se suponía que Sakura era su amiga? No lo entendía.

¿Cómo podía Ino actuar tan envidiosa? Y ese era otro de los misterios que rondaban al género femenino que jamás había llegado a comprender. La envidia femenina, aquella actitud agresiva hacia otra mujer por el solo hecho de ser (según palabras de otros) más atractiva, fuerte, inteligente, etc. Y es que sólo faltaba un comentario detonante, del tipo "Ella es atractiva" para provocar que una de ellas empezara su monólogo contra dicha persona nombrada. Ino y Sakura habían sido, para él, el ejemplo perfecto de ello durante años. Y con ellas había aprendido también que las mujeres parecían tener un don especial para hacer comentarios ponzoñosos en el momento justo. Eran capaces de inyectar el veneno en el momento exacto donde se encuentran las palabras y con ello crear palabras hirientes. Palabras capaces de derribar al más fuerte de los orgullos.

—¡Mira que eres problemática, mujer! Pareciera que la envidia te carcome —ella empezó a reír, como si aquello fuera absurdo. Sin embargo Shikamaru sabía la competitividad que existía entre ambas muchachas.

—¿Envidia? ¿Yo? ¿De esa frente de marquesina? —ante el comentario el chico la observó con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo estás haciendo otra vez, Ino.

—No estoy haciendo nada —replicó ella—, no me importa si a ustedes, hombres, les parece más linda ella. Y si Lee está enamorado de ella desde hace años, y si Naruto lo estuvo. Y si Sasuke la consideró más que a mí y si a ti te parece que es la más bonita. No me importa.

—¿Así que era por eso? —preguntó él con una sonrisa, ella negó fervientemente.

—Ya te dije que no siento envidia de Sakura —volvió a insistir.

—¿Por eso me metiste en problemas? ¿Por que no dije que tú eras más atractiva que Sakura?

—Ya te lo dije, no me importa quien te gusta y quien no —y se cruzó de brazos. Él seguía sonriendo—. Deja de sonreír así, me pones nerviosa ¡Pareces un idiota!

—Como quieras… De todas formas yo no pienso que Sakura sea la más atractiva.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me mentiste?!

—No —entonces fingió meditar y se corrigió— Si.

—¡¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste?! —chilló molesta. Sintiendo inmensos deseos de golpearlo, pero se contuvo.

—¿Por qué le dijiste tú a ella lo que yo había dicho? Me metiste en problemas por absolutamente nada. Sakura vino enfadada y me gritó, y para empeorar las cosas Asuma le dijo "Fea frente" —replicó él molesto— ¿Cómo crees que resultaron las cosas? —Ino rió.

—Lástima que me lo perdí —comentó en tono burlón. Luego se volteó al pequeño Asuma y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza—. Bien hecho Asuma.

—¡Qué problemática eres! —exclamó— ¿Y luego soy yo quien corrompe a Asuma?

—Si —aseveró Ino—, míralo. Está bostezando. Cuando llegué lo encontré durmiendo y no deja de decir "problemático".

—Eso no es cierto —entonces el pequeño carcajeó atrayendo la atención de ambos y señalando el cielo exclamó:

—¡Uubes! ¡Uubes! —Shikamaru suspiró rendido e Ino rió.

—¿Decías?

—¡Mira que eres problemático Asuma! —pero el pequeño simplemente lo miró y sonriendo se aferró a la remera de él.

—¿Puedo quedarme con ustedes? —preguntó de repente la muchacha, con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

—Pues, no es como si pudiera hablar de mucho con Asuma —replicó él con una sonrisa. Ella rió suavemente y se dejó caer en la hierba. Sus largos cabellos dorados se esparcieron entre el color esmeralda del pasto.

Por unos largos segundos el silencio invadió el ambiente, el único sonido que rompía la paz del momento era el ruido de niños jugando a lo lejos. Sin embargo ninguno de ellos hablaba, solamente permanecían recostados en la hierba. Disfrutando de la paz que el día les propiciaba. Hasta que Shikamaru decidió hablar.

—¿Ino, porqué quieres llamar la atención? —su voz como habitual lenta, suave y apesadumbrada. La verdad era que no sabía como sacarse de la cabeza lo que Kurenai le había dicho.

—¡No quiero llamar la atención! —chilló ella ofendida, obviamente malinterpretando las intenciones de el moreno.

—No lo dije en ese sentido, te lo pregunté en serio —ella se giró y lo miró fijo. Los labios de ella a unos centímetros de la mejilla de él. El chico no se animaba a voltear, estaba incómodo. Y ella lo podía percibir.

—No lo sé. Supongo que cuando uno busca llamar la atención busca algo de reconocimiento, o alguien que lo quiera —respondió la joven, acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Sin voltearse ni apartar la mirada de Shikamaru.

—¿Y tú crees que hay formas contradictorias de llamar la atención? —preguntó una vez más.

—Supongo… ¿A qué te refieres? —él negó con la cabeza.

—A nada, olvídalo.

—¡Nada de eso! Shikamaru, tú empezaste ahora termínalo ¿Quieres? No puedo creer que seas tan perezoso, incluso para terminar una conversación ¡Esto es absurdo!

—Mira que eres problemática, no es eso.

—¿Entonces? ¿Me dirás a que te referías? —el chico suspiró ¿A qué se refería? No tenía idea, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba hablando de aquello con ella. Todo por culpa de los comentarios de Sakura y Kurenai. Ciertamente las mujeres podían enredar sus pensamientos y complicar su existencia.

—No lo sé, como por ejemplo… dar celos ¿Es una forma de llamar la atención?

—Creo que si. Hay muchas formas de llamar la atención —respondió, aún inclinada sobre su costado. Mirándolo fijo a él, sin quererlo sus manos rozaron. El Nara se estremeció, pero esto Ino no lo percibió.

—Qué problemático…

—¿Por qué me preguntaste eso?

—Porque sueles llamar la atención —respondió finalmente. Haciendo que esta vez si se molestara.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—¡Oh vamos Ino! Sabes que eres una mujer… llamativa —finalizó, algo temeroso de cómo podría tomar ella sus palabras. Y de repente notó lo que verdaderamente había dicho. Entonces recordó una frase que una vez había oído. Ciertamente quien dijo que nuestras palabras dicen más de lo que nosotros queremos decir, tenía toda la razón.

—¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?! —chilló molesta. Al parecer no comprendió la insinuación. Shikamaru suspiró aliviado.

—Nada, olvídalo. Después de todo eres demasiado problemática.

Y lentamente se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, la muchacha junto a él lo imitó. Escudriñándolo con la mirada, aún algo enfadada por haberle dicho aquello. El moreno por su parte permanecía estoico, como de costumbre. Su expresión cansina, sin manifestar lo que verdaderamente sentía. Confusión.

La verdad era que él solía ser, habitualmente, un hombre racional. Conducido por la lógica. Observador, metódico y organizado ¿Estructurado? Quizá un poco, de hecho aún conservaba la idea de que a las mujeres debía de respetárselas. Como en antaño. Quizá sonara anticuado pero a él verdaderamente no le importaba. No era machismo, en absoluto, era una cuestión de cortesía y amabilidad.

Sin embargo había veces, raras ocasiones, en que se sentía perdido. Tenía que admitirlo, como toda persona racional, el campo de la emoción y los sentimientos no eran lo suyo. De hecho odiaba manifestar algún tipo de sentimiento intenso, siempre que pudiera evitarlo lo haría. Lo cual sabía tenía que ver, no solo con ser lógico, sino con ser hombre. Después de todo era habitual en el género masculino el no demostrar debilidad. Sentimientos. No que no los sintiera, simplemente los escondía del mundo. De la vista de curiosos. Rara vez se abría, rara vez lloraba. Podía contar las ocasiones, pero prefería no hacerlo por miedo a la nostalgia. Sin embargo era innegable.

Le parecía ya absurdo intentar siquiera negarlo. Aunque no pudiera comprenderlo del todo, no podía seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo. Después de todo él no era así, él sabía admitir la verdad y la derrota como un hecho. Cuando debía.

—Asuma se durmió —comentó de pronto ella sacándolo de su estado reflexivo, fue entonces que Shikamaru notó que Ino tenía una de sus manos en la rodilla de él.

—Eso parece —replicó, aún intentando parecer calmado. Ino por su parte no parecía darse cuenta de nada.

¿Entonces de que se trataba esa fuerza que arremetía contra él desde su mismo interior? Como un alter ego que lo conducía a actuar de manera extraña y absurda. Haciéndolo contradecirse a sí mismo, provocándole extrañas sensaciones inusuales.

La amistad era un sentimiento que él dominaba a la perfección, sin embargo no había nada de control en aquel extraño sentir. Nada de normal, y por momentos, nada de agradable en sentirse así. Pero no podía evitarlo, parecía apoderarse de él. Más allá de su voluntad.

—¿Sabes? Fue divertido pasar la tarde aquí con ustedes —comentó ella finalmente, una vez más rompiendo el silencio.

—Supongo… Aunque algo problemático —ella rió, y apartó su mano de la rodilla de él. Lo cual hizo que el moreno suspirara aliviado.

Y él sabía que los sentimientos tenían una lógica por sí mismos, sólo que una muy diferente. Una que él no conocía y no podía dominar. Por ello era que se sentía constantemente perdido alrededor de mujeres. Con las cuales no sabía tratar. Porque ellas parecían dominar, aparentemente, mejor que ellos aquella lógica que él tanto ignoraba. La lógica de los sentimientos.

—¡Oh! No creas que lo olvidé —dijo de repente, llamándole una vez más la atención. Él la miró confuso, no tenía idea de que hablaba la muchacha—. Ahora dime la verdad ¿Quién piensas que es la más atractiva kunoichi? —él sonrió.

—No te diré —y poniéndose de pié tomó al bebé con cuidado, lo cargó. Tomó el bolso y se dispuso a marcharse. Pero ella lo tomó del hombro, Shikamaru ni siquiera supo cuando Ino se puso de pié.

—¡No es justo! —lloriqueó. Él rió.

—Y quien dijo que lo fuera…

Y sin decir más se fue. Dejándola completamente sorprendida y sin palabras. Mientras seguía pensando en aquello que lo perturbaba. Esa extraña sensación que trepaba por él furtiva y se apoderaba pesada, minuciosa y rápidamente de su corazón.

¡Qué extraño era el mundo de las pasiones! Ciertamente desconcertante. Con su música de latidos acelerados, sus colores de rojos rubores y carmesíes sonrojos. El extraño trepidar de los cuerpos en caricias y el aire entrecortado de las respiraciones extáticas. Sin mencionar la constante vulnerabilidad del ambiente. Haciéndolo a uno sentirse más ligero, y como si fuera, por momentos, un completo idiota. Sin raciocinio aparente.

Sí, era extraño. Todo en él. Todo un misterio.


	11. Jugando a seducirte

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

11/21

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, yo acá de regreso. Feliz de saber que les gusta el rumbo que está tomando la historia. Ya saben que sus comentarios me animan mucho. En fin, acá les traigo el capítulo 11. Que realmente espero sea de su agrado. Y como siempre quería agradecerles el apoyo que me dan capítulo a capítulo, algunos historia a historia. Soy repetitiva, pero de verdad me hacen muy feliz. Muy, muy. Y también quería decirles gracias por todos los comentario y reviews que me dejaron, cada uno de ustedes. Ya saben, siempre lo digo que para mi su opinión es importante sea crítica o no. Y me ayuda muchísimo a tratar de mejorar. Sin mencionar que me anima a seguir escribiendo, por eso no duden nunca en hacerme saber lo que piensan. Y obvio, por último pero no menos importante por eso. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi humile historia ¡GRACIAS! Espero que el capítulo les guste... ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Rosa y celeste**

XI

"Jugando a seducirte"

(Dos pueden jugar)

Caminó de regreso hacia la casa con el pequeño niño en brazos. Descansando plácidamente, su respiración pausada y sus ojitos suavemente cerrados.

Levantó la vista, pronto llegarían a la casa de Kurenai. Donde podría dejar al pequeño Asuma y regresar a su casa, con un poco de suerte lo suficientemente temprano como para que su madre no le gritara. Aunque no tenía demasiada fe en que aquello sucediera.

—¡Shikamaru! —lo recibió ella al llegar, a la entrada de su casa. Al parecer estaba esperando que regresaran. Debía extrañarlo.

—Hola Kurenai —saludó como siempre de forma amable, mientras entregaba al niño dormido a los brazos de su madre. Ella lo contempló por unos segundos con una cálida sonrisa y luego se volvió al moreno.

—¿Te trajo problemas? —él negó con la cabeza. Más problemas le había traído Ino.

Entonces recordó algo, no supo de que rincón recóndito de su mente emergió sin embargo le golpeó de lleno como una plena realización. Y a continuación recordó aquel día. Cada gesto de Ino, cada sonrisa y roce "accidental". Mientras la frase se repetía en su cabeza "…Hasta el hombre más inteligente podría caer enceguecido ante la deslumbrante belleza femenina…". Una y otra vez resonaba en su cabeza, generándole más y más dudas. "…Te daré pruebas, y cuando tenga a un chico a mis pies tendrás que admitir que tenía razón…". Entonces comprendió, que quizá todo había sido un juego.

—¿Kurenai? —preguntó de repente, algo avergonzado. Quizá sonara tonto, sin embargo debía saberlo. Por su propia seguridad, y para evitar ser engañado.

—¿Si? —levantó la mirada de su pequeño bebé y posó sus profundas orbes escarlatas en el chico.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —ella lo miró confundida y asintió.

—Ven, pasa.

Y sin decir más ambos ingresaron a la vivienda. Recorriendo el siempre igual breve corredor que llevaba a la cocina, hasta llegar a dicho lugar. Entonces Kurenai se disculpó unos segundos y en completo silencio cargó a su pequeño y desapareció tras una puerta, la cual supuso el moreno llevaba a la habitación del niño. O quizá a la de ella misma.

Durante los segundos de soledad él simplemente se dedicó a contemplar aquella fotografía que tanto le fascinaba. En la que se veían Kurenai y el que había sido una vez su sensei.

Entonces ella regresó.

—Dime ¿Qué es lo que querías preguntarme Shikamaru? —él dudó unos segundos y finalmente se atrevió a formular su duda.

—¿Cómo sabes cuando una mujer te está provocando? —preguntó finalmente. Sintiéndose un completo idiota. Pero si quería llegar a comprender el asunto, y a las mujeres, tendía que arriesgarse. Después de todo a él nunca le importó demasiado lo que los demás pensaban de él. Solo las personas que realmente importaban en su vida.

—¿Esto tiene que ver con Ino? —preguntó con una sonrisa ella.

—No, es decir si. Pero no como tú crees —Kurenai continuó sonriendo. Lo cual fastidió de alguna forma al Nara. Nunca comprendería porque las mujeres disfrutaban tanto de las indiscreciones de los demás.

—Verás, cuando las mujeres estamos interesadas en alguien hacemos uso de nuestras habilidades para hacérselo saber. De una forma u otra, algunas de forma más discreta otras más directa. Lo importante es observar el lenguaje corporal, el cuerpo nos delata. Es nuestra forma de mostrarnos al mundo, así como también es un reflejo de nuestro ser.

—¡Qué problemático! Ino dijo lo mismo…

—Es porque es cierto —él frunció el seño, pero no interrumpió—, verás cada mujer tiene su belleza. Y se sirve de ella para atraer a aquel que quiere o le atrae. Aunque eso no debe sonarte extraño, es algo natural.

—¡Pero no es posible que con solo belleza se logre todo! —objetó él. Ella sonrió.

—Es que tienes un mal concepto de belleza… uno muy limitado. No nos referimos únicamente a la belleza física. Cada mujer es bella a su modo, en su forma de ser, de expresarse, su aspecto, sus gestos. No sólo tiene que ver con el cabello. Por lo que si una es hábil puede servirse de todas sus cualidades y utilizarlas a su favor. Como por ejemplo las sonrisas.

—¿Entonces lo que me dices en que la supuesta dichosa "belleza femenina" tiene que ver con saber usar sus supuestos "atributos de mujer" para manipular a los hombres?

—Si quieres verlo así…—respondió, viendo que sería difícil explicarle algo así a alguien tan lógico. Sin embargo, Shikamaru le recordó a Asuma de alguna forma. Y sonrió—. Lo que te digo es que la belleza femenina no es sólo la apariencia. Sólo eso.

—Bien ¿Y como puedo saber si una chica está intentando provocarme?

—Como te dije antes debes mirar el lenguaje corporal. Muchas de nosotras cuando nos atrae alguien sostenemos la mirada, solo para que nos noten. O a veces sólo desviamos la mirada cuando somos sorprendidas mirando —Shikamaru la miró sorprendido, Ino ciertamente había hecho eso.

—¿Qué mas?

—Eh… bueno. Cuando habla contigo te toca, o "accidentalmente" te roza. Eso es por el deseo de contacto con el otro, es algo común. Tanto en hombres como mujeres. También está la inconsciente costumbre de jugar con nuestro cabello, nuestra lengua…

Entonces lo comprendió todo, el roce de rodillas debajo de la mesa de Barbacoa Q, las sonrisas amplias (y extrañas en Ino, al menos hacia él), los roces inocentes y casuales. El jugar con el cabello de forma graciosa. El buscarlo y hablarle (lo cual tampoco era demasiado común). Todo lo que Ino había hecho a lo largo del día, cada gesto. Todo había sido por aquella estúpida apuesta. Ella estaba jugando.

—¡Maldición! Yo soy su víctima… —exclamó en voz alta, sin siquiera notarlo—. Qué problemático.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la joven, extrañada y confundida.

—Nada —respondió apesadumbrado.

—Espero que te haya servido lo que te dije… —él asintió.

—Si, muchas gracias Kurenai.

Y sin decir más se despidió y salió del lugar. A la oscuridad de la noche, cientos de estrellas plateadas adornaban el firmamento. El aire era fresco, sin embargo agradable. La brisa continuaba rozándolo, suave y gentilmente.

—¡Qué problemático! —bufó, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos— No, la problemática es ella ¿Por qué demonios se le ocurrió probar su estúpida teoría conmigo? Lo peor es ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta antes? Es tan tonto…

Sin embargo el asunto seguía rondándole en la cabeza, Ino ciertamente había sido hábil. Sin mencionar sutil. Por un momento lo había llegado a cegar, haciéndole distraer de las verdaderas razones detrás de sus actos. Distrayéndolo del juego.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo, algo que no había considerado con anterioridad: Ella no sabía que él sabía. Y podría usar eso en su contra. Como un juego de Shogi donde siempre la primera estrategia es falsa. Para despistar, luego viene el verdadero golpe. Una estrategia básica, y efectiva. Después de todo, dos podían jugar el mismo juego. Y si ella quería jugar de aquella forma, entonces él jugaría también. Además, no creía que requiriera demasiado esfuerzo vencer a Ino en su propia mentira.

—¡Shikamaru! —oyó chillar a su madre, tan pronto puso un pié en la casa. Miró el reloj; las 11 de la noche. Ciertamente era tarde, sin mencionar que se había perdido la cena y seguramente su madre no estaría complacida por ello.

—¡¿Dónde estuviste?! —él suspiró cansino—. No me hagas ese gesto y respóndeme ¿Sabes acaso que hora es?

—Si —respondió bajando la cabeza, ciertamente no tenía ganas de oír el sermón que seguramente su madre había preparado especialmente para él.

—¡¿Y?! ¿Eso es todo lo que me dirás?

—Lo siento —bufó finalmente rendido, no quería empeorar las cosas—, tenía que llevar a Asuma de regreso a lo de Kurenai.

—Bien —la expresión de Yoshino se suavizó—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—No, gracias. Creo que me voy a dormir…

Y sin decir más se retiró a su habitación, a descansar. Finalmente. El día había sido agotador, sin mencionar que tenía cientos de cosas dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Tantos pensamientos, ideas confusas, sensaciones contradictorias. Además de que acababa de enterarse que era el experimento número 1 de Ino. Lo cual no lo había complacido en absoluto, se sentía usado ¿Y por qué no? Ino había decidido deliberadamente provocarlo con los únicos fines de probar una teoría. Sin importarle el resultado de sus acciones, seguramente lo había decidido en un impulso fugaz. Aquello era tan típico de ella, tan absurdo, como la chica misma.

Tan inconsciente y desconsiderado ¿Si estaba molesto? Si, lo estaba. Y aunque tenía verdaderas razones para estarlo sentía que había algo más que le molestaba y que nada tenía que ver con aquellas razones. Sino con algo más.

—Ino…

Lentamente empezó a sentirse agotado, el cansancio se adueñó poco a poco de su cuerpo. Introduciéndolo en el sueño más profundo, arrastrándolo a las profundidades del ensueño. Donde podía sentir sus ideas arremolinarse en su cabeza, la cual sentía saturada de pensamientos. Pero pronto empezó a aligerarse, hasta que no quedó nada. Y finalmente Shikamaru se deslizó a aquel tan merecido descanso.

Y sin siquiera avistarlo la noche murió con una nueva salida del sol, dejando atrás estrellas y una luna inmensamente plateada. Mientras nubes de color blanco se flotaban libres y despreocupadas por el ahora azul firmamento.

Unos rayos de sol entraron por su ventana y un grito lo despertó, no tenía siquiera que dudarlo. Efectivamente, se trataba de su madre.

—¡Voy! —y como siempre la habitual rutina en casa de los Nara empezó. Sin embargo aquel no era un día como cualquier otro. No era como los demás, hoy sería el día en que Shikamaru vencería a Ino en su propio juego. Exponiéndola y probándole lo verdaderamente equivocada que estaba.

Y quizá así aprendiera, que no debía jugar con fuego. O podría quemarse.


	12. Indiferencia

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de Naruto, ninguno. En absoluto.**

12/21

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, de verdad. Bueno como veo algunos de ustedes bastante ocupados. Realmente extrañaba saber de ustedes. Pero bueno, el estudio... enloquece :). Díganmelo a mi. En fin, como siempre quería decirles que -ya saben- me hace muy feliz saber que la historia les guste. O al menos interese, en algún punto. Y de verdad quería agradecerles por el apoyo que me dan. Siempre. Me animan muchísimo. Me malcrian quizá demasiado pero espero al menos poder devolverles el eterno agradecimiento con historias que sean de su agrado y estén a la altura de sus expectativas. Porque realmente se merecen eso y mucho más. Y ya saben, como siempre decirles gracias también por hacerme siempre llegar sus ideas, comentarios, opiniones y críticas. Que yo valoro mucho y además me ayudan a mejorar. O eso espero :D. Y obviamente también por tomarse la molestia de leer mi humilde historia. Porque tiempo no le sobra a nadie y sin embargo ustedes se hacen un lugarcito para leer mi fic. ¡Gracias! ¡¡Muchísimas gracias!! Espero que el capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Rosa y celeste**

XII

"Indiferencia"

Había analizado cuidadosamente la situación, como era habitual en él, después de todo el terreno analítico y de racionalidad era el suyo.

Y ahora se encontraba de camino a la casa de Chouji, donde almorzaría con su amigo. La verdad era que hacía demasiado ya que no lo veía y de alguna forma le hacía falta. Además, podría comentarle su pequeño problema con Ino y el problemático asunto de aquella estúpida apuesta. Que se le había vuelto en contra.

Y finalmente había encontrado la solución perfecta, tras haber meditado casi toda la noche (y parte de la mañana) había encontrado la forma ideal de contrarrestar sus ataques (como él solía llamarlos, igualando la situación a una guerra –que muy lejos de la realidad no estaba- o un partido de Shogi) sin siquiera tener que hacer algún tipo de esfuerzo físico. Por lo que, en el momento en que la volviera a ver, podría poner en funcionamiento su plan. El cual, aparentemente no tenía ninguna falla.

—Hola Chouji —saludó tras encontrarse frente a la entrada del hogar de los Akimichi. Extrañamente su amigo se encontraba en la puerta, esperándolo ¿Acaso había sucedido algo?

—Hola Shikamaru —el chico dirigió una furtiva mirada por el hueco de la entrada y luego volvió a mirar a su amigo— Hubo un pequeño cambio de planes. Imprevisto —aclaró.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Chouji rió nerviosamente mientras que abría un paquete de patatas. Shikamaru siguió contemplándolo expectante.

Sin embargo no fue necesaria tal respuesta. En ese instante se oyeron voces desde el interior del hogar de los Akimichi, no estaba solo. Además, estaba seguro de reconocer gran parte de las voces que por sobre el barullo se alzaban. Una de ellas pertenecía a Naruto, y la otra a Kiba.

—No seremos nosotros dos solos —admitió, sonriendo. Shikamaru bufó algo fastidiado. Allí iba su día de paz y tranquilidad.

Entonces se oyeron un par de voces más, unas demasiado agudas para pertenecer al género masculino y unos pequeños pasos acelerados. Que se oían cada vez más y más cerca, aumentando el volumen del golpeteo de los pies contra el suelo. Entonces apareció. En todo su esplendor, haciendo danzar su larga cabellera dorada al son del viento. Sus ojos como zafiros brillando. Lo que él más temía.

—¿Ino? —la muchacha sonrió.

—¡Hola Shika! —e inmediatamente el joven desvió la mirada y posó sus ojos en su amigo. Como expectantes de una razón lógica que pudiera esclarecerle el misterio del porque se encontraba su problemática compañera de equipo en casa de él. Y más aún ¿Por qué parecía que iba a quedarse?

—Eh… —balbuceó Chouji, sin dejar de sonreír de forma nerviosa— Ino y Sakura pasaron a visitarme…

—¿Sakura también? —el joven robusto asintió temeroso.

—Y sugirieron que sería divertido que comiéramos todos juntos. Con Naruto y Kiba.

—¡¿No crees que es una magnífica idea?! —chilló feliz la muchacha. Ciertamente él no compartía esa clase de pensamiento. Sin embargo no parecía haber alternativa. Así que rendido asintió y todos ingresaron a la vivienda.

Adentro se encontraron con Naruto y Kiba, los cuales se encontraban discutiendo arduamente sobre quien tenía la nueva "mejor técnica". Al ver al moreno lo saludaron con la mano e inmediatamente retomaron su absurda disputa. Junto a ellos permanecía Akamaru sentado, alegre moviendo su cola de lado a lado.

Por su parte las dos muchachas se encontraban en la cocina, hablando alegremente. Quizá conspirando. O eso pensaba él, porque si había algo que había aprendido de las mujeres era que habitualmente solían, en sus "charlas" conspirar. Se complotaban las unas contra las otras, para hablar de las indiscreciones ajenas (chismes, vulgarmente hablando). O simplemente planear, proyectar sobre que harían aquel día. O como harían para "hacer caer" a tal o cual chico. Quizá, en extremas ocasiones sobre como harían para derrotar a una misma chica. Shikamaru había notado en las mujeres alto grado de competitividad, y aunque aquello también era normal y/o habitual en los hombres. Se podía observar en ellos de forma más atenuada, o al menos (de alguna forma) más sana.

Y para él, eso era lo peligroso de ellas. Porque solían ser más impredecibles, porque se regían más por los sentimientos que la lógica (cosa que él aún no comprendía), porque solían aparecerse ante él como algo extraño. Tan similar, de alguna forma, y sin embargo tan diferente. Simplemente problemático.

Pero entonces recordó su propio plan, su estrategia. Ahora que Ino estaba allí tendría la oportunidad de ponerla en práctica. Y en cuanto ella quisiera hacer un avance él la detendría. Porque sabía que el juego que Ino quería jugar era peligroso, incluso para alguien tan lógico como él.

—¿Shika? —lo llamó de repente una voz, él levantó la mirada y no se sorprendió de ver que frente a sus ojos se encontraba la misma chica. Esbozándole una amplia y sospechosa sonrisa. La verdad era que él no creía en coincidencias, y le resultaba extraño que casualmente Ino estuviera allí el mismo día en que se suponía él almorzaría con su amigo.

—¿Qué? —respondió con un tono monótono, su expresión sin denotar sentimiento alguno.

—Pronto estará la comida —susurró. Casi imperceptible fue el roce que ella indujo sobre su hombro izquierdo al pasar junto a él. Sin embargo fue suficiente para hacerlo estremecer (cosa que Ino no percibió). Y sin embargo no se giró a verla mientras se iba. Porque sabía que eso era lo que justamente Ino quería que él hiciera. Por lo que no sucedería.

Sabía que la había descolocado, se regocijaba en la imagen de Ino confundida. Se imaginaba a la muchacha completamente desconcertada al ver su avance frustrado y completamente ignorado. Sin embargo sabía que ella no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Lo peor recién comenzaba.

—Shika ¿Me pasas el arroz? —lo llamó suavemente. Ahora todos se encontraban almorzando en el comedor de la casa de los Akimichi. "Casualmente" Ino se encontraba sentada junto a él. Sin embargo Shikamaru la ignoró, fingiendo que no la oía— ¡Shika! ¡Shikamaru! —gritó. Perdiendo finalmente la paciencia.

—¡¿Qué?! Ino no grites… estoy junto a ti.

—¡Te estoy hablando desde hace diez minutos! ¡¿Acaso eres sordo idiota?! —él arqueó una ceja. Fingiendo incredulidad, debido a que últimamente Ino lo había estado tratando extrañamente bien. Aquello era justamente lo que había querido lograr, exponerla actuando amablemente con él. Mediante la indiferencia. Así podría desenmascararla, y a la vez enloquecerla. Quizá solo un poquito.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Eh… ¿Arroz? —y furtivamente por debajo de la mesa colocó su mano en la rodilla de él. Pero el chico no cedió, a pesar del atrevimiento de ella, fingió seriedad. Se mostró completamente aburrido y entregándole el arroz continuó comiendo en silencio. Sin siquiera demostrar sentirse alagado.

Y fue en ese momento en que vio la complicidad reflejada en sus ojos, y en los ojos de Sakura (la cual se encontraba sentada frente a Ino). Acababan de intercambiar una mirada furtiva y de incredulidad. Shikamaru podía imaginarse el pensamiento de ellas ¿Cómo era posible que actuara como si nada? Bueno, tenía que admitirlo. La verdad, no era nada fácil de lograr. Sin embargo su orgullo le permitía ser tan indiferente como le fuera posible.

Y lo gracioso era que hacía cinco minutos Ino había empezado a hablarle de nuevo, y una vez más él fingía no escucharla. Y para acrecentar su actitud, se puso de pié y se marchó hacia el baño. Dejándola hablando sola, y seguramente muy molesta.

—¡¿Qué demonios le sucede?! —chilló ella. Cuando comprobó que Shikamaru ya no podía oírla.

Todos en la mesa se encogieron de hombros. La verdad era que todos habían notado la actitud distante de él con respecto de ella. Era ciertamente notoria (y eso que la gran mayoría ignoraba las verdaderas intenciones de la rubia con respecto al Nara, a excepción de Sakura) y sin embargo se les había hecho evidente que algo sucedía con él, que hacía que actuara de aquella forma fría con respecto a Ino.

Shikamaru regresó y el silencio reinó una vez más en la mesa.

—Esto está muy rico —señaló finalmente el moreno.

—Sakura y yo lo hicimos —replicó la joven orgullosa. Él la miró sin decir nada y luego se volvió a la pelirrosa.

—Está muy deliciosa Sakura —y sin decir más volvió a comer. Ino se quedó pasmada, sorprendida, ofendida y ciertamente lastimada.

—Oye Shikamaru —lo llamó, bajando la voz. Él volvió la mirada a ella, sin demostrar emoción alguna— ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

—¿Qué? No, claro que no ¿Por qué lo estaría? —y una vez más volvió a su comida. Pero Ino estaba segura que el moreno le mentía. Así como todos los presentes.

Había pasado ya un largo rato desde que habían terminado de almorzar. Kiba y Chouji se encontraban lavando los platos, aunque Shikamaru ciertamente dudaba de que en algún momento terminaran.

Mientras que Naruto, Sakura, Ino y él se encontraban recostados en el sofá. Viendo despreocupadamente televisión. Hasta que sintió un calor sobre él, y a la bajar la mirada vio a Ino recostada levemente sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó, con intenciones de incomodarla. Ella se sonrojó levemente, cosa que él encontró adorable. Más no lo demostró.

—¿Te molesta? —repreguntó incorporándose levemente y mirándolo a los ojos con inocencia.

—Eh… —¿Por qué demonios ella lo tenía que hacer todo tan difícil? La respuesta era obvia: Porque era mujer. Entonces recompuso sus facciones en una expresión seria y respondió—. No.

Y sin decir más levantó la mirada, fingiendo ignorar la agradable sensación que percibía de ella. Tratando de obviar el extraño cosquilleo que sentía en el vientre y el calor que se acumulaba en sus mejillas. Esperó al menos quince minutos, antes de levantarse. Para no parecer que lo que lo incomodaba era ella, y cuando pudo se apartó y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Dejando una vez más a Ino extrañada. Y quizá algo decepcionada.

—¿Qué demonios le pasa? —exclamó, dejándose caer contra el respaldar—. Pareciera como si no me quisiera siquiera ver. Y estoy segura de que no le hice nada ¡Ni siquiera lo golpeé! No hoy, al menos.

Todos negaron con la cabeza. Nadie sabía. Todos ignoraban las verdaderas razones del actuar del chico. Sin embargo ella no se rendiría, jamás. No cedería, ya había sido ignorada antes por quienes había adorado. Sasuke y Sai jamás le habían demostrado verdadero interés, sin embargo ella no se había dado por vencida. Shikamaru no sería la excepción. Después de todo era hombre, y tarde o temprano tendría que ceder.


	13. Jaque: ¿A él o a ella?

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

13/21

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, y algo más despreocupados porque por lo que veo están todos con exámenes y demás :). En fin, yo estoy acá de regreso con el capítulo 13 de "Rosa y celeste". Y en cuanto a este capítulo me gustaría mucho, de verdad, saber su opinión. Sólo si no es mucha molestia, ya saben no me gusta abusar de su bondad. Como sea espero que les guste. Y como siempre me gustaría darles las gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes por el ánimo que me dan siempre. No se dan una idea lo feliz que me hace, ya saben, leer sus comentarios. Saber que la historia les atrae, de alguna forma. Saber que tienen interés y espectativas, saber que tienen comentarios y opiniones y/o críticas (las cuales yo valoro muchísimo). Saber que se toman tiempo de su vida en leer mi humilde historia. Por todo y a todos ¡Gracias! ¡Mil mil gracias! ¡Los adoro! Son los mejores. Espero que el capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Rosa y celeste**

XIII

"Jaque: ¿A él o a ella?"

(Como en toda guerra, alguien debe de ceder)

Estaba atardeciendo ya, por el límpido cristal de la ventana se filtraban cálidos haces de luz escarlata mientras que en el horizonte se podía ver el sol caer, lentamente. Morir, suavemente. Dando paso a la luz, mientras el cielo parecía incendiarse entre tantos matices de rojos y anaranjados. Una imagen simplemente maravillosa, o al menos eso pensaba la joven rubia que se encontraba contemplando aquella escena embelesada.

La verdad era que se sentía derrotada, completa y absolutamente frustrada. Shikamaru había hecho caso omiso a todos y cada uno de sus gestos, durante todo el día. La había ignorado plenamente. Prácticamente no le había dirigido la palabra, ni siquiera le había regalado un silencio. Simplemente se había marchado, cada vez que ella se acercaba a él, el chico se iba. Con alguna excusa, se alejaba de la joven.

Estaba agotada, exhausta. Se sentía drenada. Giró levemente la cabeza sólo para encontrarse con Chouji y Shikamaru jugando aún la partida de Shogi, que habían empezado media hora antes. Mientras que Naruto, Sakura y Kiba se encontraban charlando animadamente en el sofá.

Entonces la pelirrosa se volteó a verla y la llamó.

—¡Cerda! ¿No quieres venir aquí? —ella negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo ganas… ¡Y no me digas cerda, frente de marquesina! —chilló. Los tres rieron y siguieron hablando. Shikamaru ni siquiera la miró.

Por lo que ya harta de la situación se puso de pié y se marchó hacia la cocina. Arrastrando los pies, hasta atravesar la puerta. La cual cerró y permaneció allí. Apoyada de espaldas a la encimera, contemplando el vacío. En silencio.

¡¿Qué demonios le ocurría?! No tenía idea, sin embargo esa pregunta lentamente la consumía. Lo cierto era que no era tan extraño verlo a Shikamaru relativamente indiferente con ella, pero habitualmente no llegaba a tal extremo. Sin mencionar que ella había estado intentando seducirlo y él parecía haber ignorado por completo las atenciones de la chica. Una a una, la había desarmado.

Entonces la puerta de la cocina se volvió a abrir, permitiendo a Shikamaru entrar al lugar. Llevaba como siempre aquella mirada aburrida y las manos en los bolsillos. De forma arrogante ¡Dios como odiaba esa postura de él! ¡Y esa mirada frívola y sin vida! Pero para sorpresa de Ino, el chico no le habló (bueno, quizá no se sorprendió tanto dada la sucesión de eventos de aquel día). Sin embargo empezó a avanzar hacia ella. Lentamente. Un paso tras otro, pronto se encontraba frente a Ino. Ella aún apoyada de espaldas contra la encimera. Pero, una vez más, no le dijo nada. Ni siquiera la miró, simplemente se inclinó sobre ella. Presionando suavemente su cuerpo contra el de la joven. Quedando el rostro de Ino en el hueco entre el hombro izquierdo de Shikamaru y el cuello de él. Los labios de la muchacha a centímetros de tocar su piel, sin embargo se sintió paralizar. Y él lentamente abrió la puerta de la alacena que se encontraba sobre la cabeza de la chica, tomó una caja de cereales y se apartó. Llevándose con un solo movimientos la calidez que acababa de invadir el cuerpo de Ino, con el simple roce del cuerpo de él.

—¿Qué…? —intentó articular, notando que su corazón palpitaba con violencia dentro de su pecho. Mientras que su respiración se había hecho más pausada y, extrañamente, más agitada.

—¿Eh? —preguntó extrañando, deteniéndose en su marcha hacia la puerta y volteándose a verla. Ino seguía parada allí.

—¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! —gritó, de repente.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Eso! ¿Cómo te atreves a apoyarte en mí? —chilló, sonrojándose aún más por sus propias palabras pronunciadas.

—Créeme, no era mi intención. Pero no parecías querer moverte —ella enfureció aún más.

—Si, claro ¡Por supuesto! —exclamó sarcásticamente— ¿Y como se supone sepa yo que quieres sacar algo de la alacena si ni siquiera me dices? ¡No me hablas! ¿Qué te pasa?

—Qué problemática eres… Ya te dije que nada ¿Por qué insistes?

—¡No me gusta que me ignoren! Y es eso, justamente, lo que estás haciendo.

—No es cierto, no se de que hablas. Te estoy tratando como habitualmente lo hago —replicó él. Ino lo sabía, no estaba muy lejos de la verdad. Sin embargo era ella la que no estaba tratándolo de forma habitual, por lo que demandaba más atención.

—Yo… ¡Eso es mentira! —volvió a insistir, a falta de una respuesta razonable.

—No lo es —Shikamaru volvió a dar un paso adelante, quedando una vez más frente a ella. Muy cerca—. A menos que sea para ti insuficiente la atención que te doy.

—Eh… —balbuceó, sintiéndose de repente sofocar. Las palabras de él habían sido demasiado directas, aunque no lo suficiente como para poder replicar, y sin embargo lo suficientemente atrevidas como para hacerla sonrojar—. Que tonterías dices —finalmente respondió, retrocediendo un paso, fingiendo que no sabía de qué hablaba— ¿Por qué me importaría?

—No lo sé —admitió él, retomando su expresión seria.

—Justamente ¡Y si vuelves a acercarte a mí así juro que te golpearé hasta el cansancio! —él arqueó una ceja.

—Ya te dije, no era mi intención. Y tampoco lo volvería a hacer si pudiera.

—¡¿Qué?! Te crees demasiado ¿Verdad? —él negó con la cabeza. Irritándola aún más—. ¡No te quiero cerca! ¿Me entiendes?

Pero él ya se encontraba atravesando el umbral hacia el comedor, de regreso. Simplemente hizo un gesto de la mano y desapareció. Dejando a la rubia completamente alterada, furiosa y de alguna forma avergonzada. Quizá había exagerado la cuestión, y había quedado como una tonta ante los ojos de él. Pero no había podido evitarlo, se había sentido demasiado extraña para su agrado. Incómoda. Y sin embargo la sensación había sido de alguna forma, agradable.

—Ino ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó de repente Sakura quien había ingresado a la cocina tras oír los gritos de su amiga.

—Shikamaru, eso pasó. Es… es tan idiota que me irrita.

—No te preocupes…

Y así ambas regresaron con el resto de los jóvenes, los cuales se encontraban ahora viendo televisión. Una vez más, todos recostados en el sofá.

Ellas se acercaron lentamente y se acurrucaron junto a uno de los apoyabrazos. En el único hueco que quedaba, entre Kiba y Shikamaru. Sin embargo al ver el moreno a la rubia sentarse junto a él, se paró y se fue a sentar junto a Naruto. En el suelo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella. Él la miró.

—Dijiste que no me querías cerca…

—Pero… —replicó— ¡No seas idiota y regresa aquí!

—Vaya… si me lo pides así. Supongo que no puedo resistirme —respondió él sarcásticamente sin moverse del lugar.

—¡No te pases de listo conmigo Nara!

—No lo hago, Yamanaka. Simplemente me mantengo alejado de ti, como tu dijiste ¿Recuerdas?

—¡Regresa aquí! —insistió apretando los dientes.

—Ino, tu dejaste muy claro que no me querías cerca. Honestamente no quiero que me golpees. Así que deja ya el problemático asunto de una vez ¿Quieres? Es solo una película.

—Bien…

Y sin decir más se volvió hacia la pantalla, fingiendo ignorar por completo a la muchacha. La verdad era que cada vez Ino le hacía las cosas más difíciles.

Y así continuaron con la película, los seis en completo silencio. De vez en cuando se podía oír a alguna de ambas muchachas gritar, debido a una exaltación provocada por la película. Sin embargo nada trascendió. Sólo algún que otro roce "accidental" de la pierna de Ino contra el hombro de Shikamaru. Sin embargo, parecía ser que la estrategia del Nara había funcionado. Porque ciertamente la rubia parecía haberse calmado.

—¿Shika? —lo llamó en el momento en que terminó la película, él fingió ignorarla unos segundos antes de darse vuelta a verla.

—Que fácil te olvidas de que estabas enfadada conmigo Ino… —repuso él. Los demás contemplaban contrariados la escena ¿Acaso algo se les estaba escapando? Sólo Sakura sabía la verdad.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —chilló ella. Molesta.

—Como quieras… —y una vez más se puso de pié dejándola sola. Y se marchó hasta la cocina, con intenciones de devolver lo que rato antes había tomado.

Pero en su distracción no percibió que alguien lo seguía. Y despreocupado entró. Seguido de Ino quien lo contemplaba en silencio. Estaba confundida, ya ni siquiera le importaba la estúpida apuesta. Simplemente quería saber que era aquello que hacía que su amigo actuara de aquella forma cruel con ella. Porque para Ino nada tenía sentido. Ese día no lo había golpeado, ni siquiera le había gritado (demasiado) como habitualmente solía hacer. No lo había insultado ¿Entonces cual era el problema?

—¿Ino? —preguntó de repente notando la presencia de la rubia detrás de él. Lentamente se volteó a verla.

—¡¿Me dirás que demonios te ocurre?! —preguntó— Y no te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy exigiendo.

Él lentamente se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella y bajó la cabeza, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. De repente se sintió hundir en aquel inmenso cobalto. Aquellos orbes azures, brillantes. Llenos de expresión (en este caso claramente se reflejaba indignación y enojo), llenos de vida.

—Nada —su expresión, como siempre de aburrimiento. Lo cual la irritó de sobremanera.

—No te creo —le reprochó ella, dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Nada —volvió a repetir él, dando un paso más hacia ella.

—Ya te dije… no te creo. Algo te molesta ¿Te molesto yo? —él negó la cabeza.

—Me molesta lo que haces.

—¿Y que es lo que hago? —dijo ella, de forma juguetona. Mientras seguía retrocediendo.

—Eso, es problemático —respondió él, avanzando inconscientemente.

Hasta que la espalda de ella chocó contra los fríos azulejos de la pared de la cocina, y se vio encerrada entre el cuerpo del muchacho y el muro detrás de ella.

—No hago nada —dijo fingiendo inocencia. Él colocó sus manos contra la pared, una a cada lado del rostro de la muchacha. Extendiendo los brazos, cerrándole el paso.

—Deja de hacerlo —demandó, nervioso. Acababa de notar la cercanía. De ellos, de sus bocas, de sus cuerpos. La situación, la posición. Todo, era verdaderamente incómodo. Ni siquiera sabía como había llegado a aquello.

—Si lo hago volverás a ignorarme… —respondió con picardía—. Al menos así tengo tu atención.

—No —sin embargo los ojos lo traicionaban, su cuerpo no parecía querer moverse. Su mirada fija en los labios de ella.

—¿Por qué no lo haces? —lo desafió sonriendo. Haciendo que el Nara saliera de su actual estado de trance—. Se nota que quieres…

—¿Qué cosa? No se de que hablas.

—¡No puedo creer que seas tan cobarde! —las mejillas de él se sonrojaron levemente. Ino sonrió.

—Ya te dije, no se a que te refieres…

—¡Eres tan cobarde que ni siquiera te animas a besar a una chica!

—No seas problemática ¿Por qué demonios querría hacer eso? —aunque su vista no estaba en los ojos de ella, más en otro lado.

—Entonces deja de mirarme la boca si no harás nada…

—Yo no…

—¡Bien! —exclamó, ya algo fastidiada— Eres un tonto… ¡Lo haré yo!


	14. Tregua

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

14/21

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien :). Bueno yo más que feliz y es que cuando me conecté hoy y vi que me habían dejado tantos reviews me emocioné. De verdad, como ya les dije me malcrían demasiado. En fin, quería disculparme las altas horas y demora en subir este nuevo capítulo. Se me hizo tarde, prometo que no vuelve a pasar. Y como siempre quería realmente agradecerles por el apoyo y el ánimo que me dan, capítulo a capítulo. No saben lo feliz que me hacen. Saber que de alguna forma mi historia les interesa. Además de que sus comentarios me ayudan siempre, muchísimo. Es algo que realmente valoro y aprecio. Y obvio, el que se tomen la gran molestia de leer mi pequeño y humilde fic. El solo hecho es demasiado ya, para mi. Saben que los adoro, son los mejores. Ahora en cuanto a este capítulo me gustaría, de verdad, saber su opinión. Por lo que ya saben, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría leer que les pareció. En fin, no los molesto más y los dejo para que lean ¡Gracias! ¡Los adoro! Nos vemos y besitos... Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Rosa y celeste**

XIV

"Tregua"

(Aprendiendo a besar)

—Entonces deja de mirarme la boca si no harás nada…

—Yo no…

—¡Bien! —exclamó, ya algo fastidiada— Eres un tonto… ¡Lo haré yo!

Y se inclinó levemente para hacerlo, sin embargo a centímetros de su boca se detuvo, contemplando fijamente los labios de Shikamaru, mientras él seguía con sus brazos a ambos lados de ella, cerrándole el paso.

Por su parte, el moreno la contemplaba en silencio. Admirando en la cercanía las delicadas facciones de la muchacha. Su nívea piel, sus profundos ojos azules, sus largas pestañas. Sus rosados labios carnosos.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó en tono burlón— ¿No ibas a hacerlo? O acaso te arrepentiste…

—¡No! Tú cállate —respondió aún a centímetros de la boca del Nara. Parecía dudar, los labios le temblaban levemente. Sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo tembloroso. Temblor casi imperceptible— Yo…

—Como siempre, hablas mucho y actúas poco. Ino —murmuró él, sin apartar su rostro. Expectante a que ella hiciera el primer movimiento.

—Eso no es cierto —suspiró—, no sabes de que hablas.

—¡Tsk! Eres tan problemática… —replicó, también casi en un soplo a tan solo milímetros de la boca de ella. Ambos permanecían a solo un suspiro de distancia de besarse, intercambiando palabras. Sin embargo ninguno se atrevía a actuar. Porque lo cierto era que ninguno sabía besar. Jamás lo habían hecho.

—Tú lo eres… Se supone que el hombre debe dar el primer paso, no la mujer —rebatió ella, sosteniéndole la mirada más no atreviéndose a besarlo.

—No puedo creerlo, tienes miedo —lo cierto era que él también. Más su expresión no lo mostraba en lo más mínimo.

—¡No lo tengo!

—Si lo tienes…

—¡No! —y rápidamente se acercó, depositó un leve beso fugaz que resonó con un suave "chuik", y apartó su rostro. Completamente avergonzada. Había sido en tan solo milésimas de segundos y casi ni había sentido los labios de él.

—¿Qué fue eso? —la cuestionó, levemente sonrojado.

—¡¿Qué?! Un beso —replicó ella molesta. Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, eso fue más bien como una picadura de mosquito. Apenas si lo sentí —contestó, acercándose una vez más a ella. A su rostro. Quedando otra vez a milímetros de los labios de Ino.

La muchacha no objetó y desvió su mirada azul de los ojos de él, sus mejillas enrojecidas.

—Y supongo que tú eres experto —finalmente respondió, aún obviamente resentida por las palabras de él. Shikamaru no respondió, lo cierto era que él era tan inexperto como ella. Sin embargo quería volver a intentarlo, quería volver a sentirlo.

—Ciertamente eres problemática… —suspiró—, pero lo cierto es que no. Jamás besé a nadie.

Ella rápidamente volvió la cabeza hacia él y sus miradas se encontraron. Una vez más sus labios se encontraban a tan solo un suspiro de distancia y sin embargo nadie se atrevía a avanzar.

—¿Y con que derecho me criticas entonces?

—Ninguno, sólo creo que puedes hacerlo mejor —ella arrugó la nariz.

—Por supuesto que sí —él sonrió levemente.

—Entonces hazlo.

Y con las palabras de él como impulso la chica una vez más se inclinó sobre el moreno, uniendo tímidamente sus labios con los de él en un suave beso que duró ciertamente más que el anterior.

—Ese me gustó más —dijo en un casi susurro el chico al separarse. Entonces fue él, esta vez, el que se inclinó sobre ella y la besó. Rozando lenta y suavemente sus labios contra los de la rubia. Mientras su mano (la cual se encontraba apoyada contra la pared) viajaba hasta la mejilla de Ino. Haciendo que la chica se estremeciera ante el contacto, más no replicara.

—Shika… —murmuró contra los labios de él.

—Shhh —la miró a los ojos y volvió a besarla. Simplemente moviendo sus labios contra los de ella. De forma suave y pausada.

Su corazón latía con violencia, podía sentir sus palpitaciones resonarles en todo el cuerpo. Las manos le temblaban ligeramente mientras acariciaba la aterciopelada piel de la muchacha. Jamás se había sentido así. Jamás hubiera imaginado que su plan podría siquiera resultar en algo similar. Sin embargo no se que quejaba, a pesar de que aún se sentía incómodo con la situación. Era agradable, era dulce. Besarla, sus labios eran tan suaves.

Mientras que ella respondía dudosa, y al parecer no era la única pues los movimientos de su compañero también parecían nerviosos. Sin embargo la sensación era, para ella indescriptible. Sentir el aroma de él, la cercanía. Los labios rozándole la boca con cautela. Era obvio que Shikamaru también estaba dudoso en cuanto a su proceder, sin embargo lo sentía ahora menos tenso. Más relajado.

—¿Ves? Ya no me ignoras… —dijo de repente en un suspiro, entre un beso y otro. Sin embargo aún no habían pasado del simple roce de labios.

—Es difícil —respondió con una sonrisa, era inexplicable pero en ese momento nada parecía ser capaz de detenerlo. Ni siquiera sabía porque lo hacía. Y jamás se le hubiera ocurrido pensar en las consecuencias.

Y una vez más volvió a besarla, un beso fugaz. Pero se sentía curioso, y a pesar de su inexperiencia, quería probar más. Intentar más. Saborear más de ella. Pero no sabía como hacerlo, sin que ella se sintiera ofendida. O forzada.

Entonces dudoso comenzó a descender su mano hasta el cuello de ella, tomándola por la nuca gentilmente. Sin ejercer ningún tipo de presión. Y continuó besándola, hasta que los labios de ella se encontraron partidos y aprovechando la oportunidad introdujo cautelosamente su lengua. Sin embargo a Ino no pareció molestarle la cual, a pesar de haber respondido con algo de torpeza, separó más sus labios y permitió a él completo acceso. Completo permiso para profundizar el beso. El cual empezó como una simple caricia de lenguas y comenzó a intensificarse, poco a poco. Habiendo en cada movimiento más pasión. Curiosidad y voracidad.

—Ino —murmuró contra los labios de ella, empezando a sentirse incapaz de contenerse. Simplemente adoraba devorarla de aquella forma.

Lentamente deslizó sus manos del cuello de ella hasta la cintura, por donde la sujetó y lentamente la trajo hasta él haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran e instintivamente Ino le rodeara el cuello con los brazos.

La sensación era simplemente placentera, catártica. Con cada roce, beso, se sentía perder aún más. Ya no sentía dudas, su actuar no era nervioso ni torpe sino ávido. Implacable.

Mientras su corazón seguía golpeando ferozmente contra su pecho, y su respiración se hacía a cada segundo más aguda y agitada. Apenas si podía suspirar entre beso y beso.

Se sintió deseoso y lentamente comenzó a mordisquear el labio inferior de ella. Ante esto Ino gimió, suavemente. Y se detuvo. Avergonzada.

—Lo siento… —murmuró, completamente abochornada por haber dejado escapar aquella manifestación de placer.

—No importa —le respondió besándola suavemente en los labios con intenciones de borrar la vergüenza que sentía— me gusta que hagas eso.

Y ante esto Ino no pudo contenerse y se volvió a lanzar sobre él, con más ímpetu y deseo. Aquello era sencillamente indescriptible. Delicioso. Inexplicable. Cada sensación que sentía era como si enviara una descarga a todo su cuerpo. Provocándole estremecimiento, aunque agradable. Como si la hiciera temblar de emoción. Como si estuviera embriagada de una sensación invisible que la hacía sentir indestructible. Se sentía, en esos momentos, deseada. Anhelada. Sensual. Feliz.

En esos momentos la puerta se abrió en un sonido casi imperceptible. Sakura y Chouji se asomaron, hacía ya más de media hora que Shikamaru e Ino se encontraban allí. Sin embargo la escena que vieron los descolocó por completo, jamás lo hubieran imaginado. Tal pasión, tal deseo entre ambos. La rubia se encontraba contra la pared mientras que el chico se encontraba pegado a ella. Besándola con tal intensidad, como si en tal acto quisieran comerse. Y ninguno parecía darse cuenta de que los estaban observando.

Entonces cerraron la puerta y regresaron al comedor.

—¿Y? —preguntó Naruto extrañado, viendo la expresión de sus dos amigos quienes acababan de regresar.

—No creo que vayan a volver pronto… —fue todo lo que respondió Sakura. Los dos la miraron extrañados.

Mientras la joven pareja seguía explorando el uno del otro. En cada beso se sentían encender más y más.

Shikamaru ahora le besaba el cuello, hambriento sin embargo dudoso. Ya que era la primera vez que lo hacía y tenía miedo de hacerlo con demasiadas fuerzas. Sin embargo Ino no parecía tener intenciones de apartarlo ya que simplemente ladeaba la cabeza permitiéndole mejor acceso a su piel, totalmente expuesta.

Pero tenía miedo de tocarla, tenía dudas. No quería ser demasiado atrevido. No quería que Ino creyera que le estaba faltando al respeto por lo que cada vez que pasaba su mano por el cuerpo de ella evitaba particularmente las zonas íntimas.

Sin embargo le era difícil controlarse, más aún ahora que ella se encontraba sentada sobre el regazo de Shikamaru. De frente a él con ambas piernas abiertas, una a cada lado de las piernas del chico.

Ciertamente la situación se había tornado más intensa. Sin embargo no trascendía de aquello, de los roces inocentes de labios. Las caricias que él le profería en la espalda de ella. Los besos castos. Los pequeños mordiscos. Lo cierto era que ambos lo estaban disfrutando, encontraban la experiencia verdaderamente excitante.

Y aunque al principio se habían sentido inseguros y temerosos, ahora todo temor había desaparecido y ambos se sentían animados y deseosos. Se deleitaban con cada mimo, cada frote de pieles, cada abrazo y caricia furtiva.

Y aunque Shikamaru sabía que aquello seguramente sería problemático al día siguiente. Aunque estaba seguro de que lo que estaban haciendo no era lo mejor. No era lo correcto. No se detenía, después de todo. El daño ya estaba hecho.

Y aparentemente, Ino pensaba lo mismo.


	15. Confidencias

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

15/21

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, yo acá de regreso con el capítulo 15 de "Rosa y celeste" que realmente espero les guste. Y ya saben, voy a tratar de no extenderme tanto ni ser tan reiterativa sin embargo me parece importante decirles lo que habitualmente les digo. Porque realmente lo siento, y me hace muy feliz ¡Gracias! Porque ustedes lo merecen, por ser tan buenos conmigo y molestarse en leer la historia que humildemente escribí. Más aún por tomarse el tiempo para firmarme y hacerme saber su comentario, sabiendo que valoro mucho su opinión. No saben cuanto me ayudan. Y también por el apoyo, es increíble pero ustedes no se imaginan cuanto me animan e incentivan. Ya saben, son los mejores ¡Los adoro! Espero que les guste el capítulo... ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Rosa y celeste**

XV

"Confidencias"

(Amistad: Confesiones de una noche caprichosa)

Su cuerpo reposaba despreocupado contra el mullido colchón, manos detrás de la nuca y párpados suavemente cerrados. Sólo por unos segundos podía cerrar los ojos y recordar las escenas de, apenas, horas antes. Pero lo cierto era que no podía dormir. No podía descansar, su mente no tenía respiro. Finalmente las consecuencias de sus actos lo habían alcanzado y aún una sola frase resonaba en su cabeza "el daño está hecho…". Una y otra vez, como un tortuoso canto de conciencia. Como un eco imparable de moralidad.

Absurdo e inconsciente, eso había sido. Torpe, en extremo. Tonto. Se había dejado llevar, se había dejado arrastrar a la locura y ahora el mañana, cuando volviera a verla, no parecía tan dichoso como el momento en que sus labios se habían tocado. Por primera vez. Y última.

Y aún recordaba la despedida. Como si hubiera sido tan solo segundos antes. Aún recordaba la suave voz de ella, cuando le había dicho adiós. Nunca le había hablado tan suavemente, nunca. Y aún recordaba el beso, aquel último roce.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Ino, al separarse de los labios de él, una vez más. Él suspiró y bajó la mirada hasta su reloj. Lo cierto era que disfrutaba tenerla de aquella manera, y renunciar a ello se le hacía difícil.

—Las tres de la mañana…

—¿Tan tarde? —exclamó, alterada. Recordando de repente que fuera de la cocina existía todo un mundo. Y que en aquel, ahora, extraño lugar el tiempo seguía transcurriendo. Y Sakura la estaría esperando—. Me tengo que ir…

Sin embargo no se apartó del regazo de él, sino que lo besó una vez más. Y quizá los efímeros segundos se convirtieron en otros quince minutos.

—Sakura me debe estar esperando.

—Lo sé —sin embargo las palabras eran huecas, porque volvió a besarla sin importarle nada—. Chouji me debe estar esperando a mí. Y Naruto y Kiba.

Y una vez más se unieron en un feroz beso, el cual fue suavizándose lentamente hasta terminar en un gentil roce de labios. Y otra vez se detuvieron.

—Es muy tarde Shika, tengo que irme… Enserio —insistió. Él asintió apesadumbrado.

—Tienes razón.

Entonces la muchacha se levantó de las piernas de él y permaneció allí por unos segundos. Contemplándolo en silencio, mientras el joven la imitaba y se ponía de pie también.

Pero no pudo evitarlo y volvió a besarlo, teniéndolo allí. De pié frente a ella, volvió a apoderarse de sus labios. Y allí murieron otros diez minutos más.

—Adiós —susurró Ino finalmente, acariciando su larga cabellera dorada, intentando con el gesto peinar los cabellos alborotados.

—Adiós —replicó él mientras volvía a besarla y lentamente la tomaba de la mano, entrelazando los dedos con los de ella.

—Me tengo que ir…

—Lo sé. No te detendré —y sin decir más la soltó, dejándola irse de su lado. La joven empezó a caminar y pronto había desaparecido de la cocina. Y de la casa de Chouji, junto con Sakura. Al parecer Naruto y Kiba se habían marchado hacía casi una hora ya.

Suspiró. Se giró una vez más en la cama, recordando repetidamente la sucesión de eventos ¿Cómo habían llegado a aquello? No tenía idea. Pero ahora no podía sacársela de la cabeza, por absurdo que sonara. No podía dejar de rememorar cada beso. Era tonto ¿Cómo se había dejado engañar de aquella forma? ¿Cómo había permitido que Ino lo manipulara de forma tan sencilla? Quizá había algo de cierto en eso del poder de la belleza femenina. O quizá él era un idiota. Simple y llanamente.

—¿No puedes dormir? —escuchó de repente una voz ronca llamarle. Provenía de junto a la ventana, donde se encontraba la cama en la que dormía Chouji.

—No… —dada las altas horas de la noche había decidido pasar la noche en casa de su amigo.

—No te culpo —replicó, girándose hacia donde se encontraba el Nara para poder verlo claramente— yo tampoco podría dormir si…

—No lo digas —Chouji sonrió, más no se detuvo.

—Si hubiera pasado toda la noche besándome con mi amiga —exclamó haciendo hincapié en la última palabra— y ex compañera de equipo. Pero más aún, con Ino.

—¡Qué problemático! —exclamó exasperado y algo abochornado tras oír las palabras del Akimichi. Lo peor del asunto era, que efectivamente, aquello era cierto ¡Dios! ¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?! ¡¿Dónde había permanecido escondida su conciencia y racionalidad cuando aquello pasó?! No lo sabía, quizá se había vuelto loco.

—Lo es ¿Qué harás?

—¿Qué haré con que? —preguntó extrañado.

—Con Ino, cuando vuelvas a verla —Shikamaru suspiró ¿Qué haría? Lo había pensado largamente, y aún no lo sabía. No tenía la más mínima idea de cómo reaccionaría— Porque no puedes pretender que nada pasó.

—¡Eso lo se Chouji! —bufó— Pero… ¿Qué se supone que haga? Ni siquiera se que hará ella. Después de todo, es Ino. Es impredecible.

—Tienes razón.

—No ayudas —exclamó fastidiado y el joven robusto simplemente rió—. ¡Dios! Las mujeres son extremadamente problemáticas.

Y permaneció allí unos segundos más, contemplando el inmenso vacío. Alternando su mirada entre la ventana y el techo. Preguntándose si es que había una forma fácil de rehuirle a la situación. De evitar la obvia y problemática confrontación. Pero sabía la respuesta, y para su desgracia, era un cruento y rotundo: No.

—Ino… —llamó Sakura en la oscuridad de la habitación. Por su parte las muchachas se encontraban en casa de los Yamanaka. Hacía ya más de una hora y media desde que habían regresado y sin embargo la rubia había evitado el tema.

—¡Ya basta frente de marquesina!

—¡Oh! Vamos… No seas así. Cuéntame ¿Quieres? Se que te has estado muriendo por contármelo desde que llegamos ¿Acaso te avergüenza?

—¡Claro que no! Es solo…

—Que besaste a tu amigo —Ino pareció perder la cordura y en un acto instintivo de descarga emocional enterró su rostro en la almohada y gritó. Como pudo, con todas sus fuerzas mientras el mullido cojín ahogaba todos y cada uno de sus gritos.

—Si… —respondió finalmente, apartando la almohada de su rostro, entre jadeo y jadeo.

—Pero pensé que sólo lo provocarías, y cuando te fuera a besar le darías vuelta el rostro. Y con eso probarías tu punto —comentó—. No entiendo porque no le apartaste el rostro ¿Por qué dejaste que te besara?

—¡No lo dejé! Él no me besó… —exclamó extrañamente bajando el tono de voz hasta terminar en un casi audible susurro—. Yo lo besé.

—¡No! —exclamó la pelirrosa con una amplia sonrisa. Sin poder creerlo. Las mejillas de la joven rubia se colorearon levemente de escarlata.

—Si y no hagas un gran escándalo.

—No lo haré, te dije que era un juego peligroso Ino. Pero tú no me quisiste hacer caso, te dije que era cruel. Pero no me oíste ¡Y mira ahora lo que sucedió! Tú y Shikamaru…

—¡Lo sé! Déjame en paz, tú no eres mi conciencia frente de marquesina. Créeme, ya estoy bastante contrariada por mí misma. No necesito tu contribución a hacer mi existencia más miserable.

—Pero es que me encanta fastidiarte… —exclamó Sakura con una sonrisa. Ino bufó molesta.

—No se siquiera porque consideré en reanudar nuestra amistad. Eres tediosa —una vez más la muchacha sonrió feliz.

—Porque no puedes vivir sin mí —exclamó en tono burlón y luego una extraña sonrisa se delineó en los labios de la chica. Con cierto toque de malicia en el gesto—. Y dime Ino ¿Cómo besa Shikamaru?

—¡¿Qué? —chilló, exagerando la reacción. Sakura suspiró y una vez más volvió a repetir la pregunta.

—¿Acaso eres sorda cerda? Te pregunté que como besa Shikamaru.

—¡Mira que eres atrevida, frente de marquesina! —exclamó, fingiendo enfado. Sin embargo respondió a la pregunta gustosa—. Excelente. Bueno, por supuesto no tengo con quien compararlo —aclaró algo avergonzada— pero ¿Sabías que yo fui su primer beso también? —chilló finalmente emocionada. Y de alguna forma se sentía orgullosa.

—¿En serio? —la rubia asintió— No me sorprende.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Pues, Shikamaru no parece de los que anda robando un beso a cada chica con que se cruza. Parece más reservado.

—¿Con eso te refieres a tímido, lento y perezoso? —Sakura rió.

—Si, también eso. Y dime ¿Te tocó? —en ese momento Ino sintió su rostro arder con violencia. Sus mejillas enrojecidas furiosamente. Sin embargo no respondió.

—¿Eso es un si?

—¡No! —chilló la rubia atajándose. Aunque recordaba haberlo sentido dudar cuando pasaba rozando con los dedos por el contorno de los pechos de ella (a los costados de su delgado cuerpo), más los esquivaba—. Shikamaru es un caballero.

—¿Con eso te refieres a aburrido?

—¡No! Ya cállate —Sakura sonrió.

—Bien —y el tema dejó de tocarse.

—¿Y tú frentona? ¿Besaste a alguien ya? —preguntó con genuina curiosidad la joven rubia, observando a su amiga a los ojos, aquellas inmensas orbes esmeraldas en que se podía ver claramente la verdad. Entonces, Sakura fingió misterio y sin embargo finalmente asintió—. ¡¿Enserio?! ¿Quién?

—Eh… No fue nada importante. Enserio, Ino.

—No es justo —exclamó haciendo pucheros—, yo te conté de Shikamaru.

—Bien, bien —suspiró— pero prométeme que no te enfadarás.

La joven rubia negó con la cabeza y expectante contempló a su amiga. Sakura parecía contrariada en la forma de confesar aquello, quizá porque quisiera hacerlo sonar menos importante. Sin embargo se decidió por decirlo directamente, sin más rodeos. Después de todo Ino había prometido no enfadarse.

—Sai.

—¿Cuándo?

—¿No te molesta? —volvió a preguntar, temerosa de hacerla enfadar o herirla. Ciertamente no quería aquello. Quizá en algún momento de su vida si hubiera deseado provocarle celos, envidia. Quizá si hubiera competido con su amiga por un chico. Sin embargo los años le habían enseñado, que la amistad debía ser valorada. Que más allá de todo, de los desengaños y la soledad, estaban los amigos. Después de todo, Sasuke se había ido. Y solo habían quedado para llorar, junto a ella, Naruto e Ino.

Entonces Ino sonrió, con gran sinceridad —Te dije que no. No me importa Sai. Ahora dime —continuó con cierta maldad en sus palabras, así como curiosidad— ¿Cómo besa Sai? —Sakura bufó.

—No te preocupes, no te perdiste de nada.

—¿Tan malo fue? —preguntó la rubia riendo.

—Créeme. Fue como besar un cubito de hielo. Ni siquiera sentí algo. Creo que Sai ya no recuerda como hacerlo… es una lástima —ambas rieron y continuaron charlando. Animadamente por largo rato, hasta que el sol comenzó a asomarse por la ventana.

Ciertamente había extrañado aquello, hablar de aquella manera con su amiga. Ese tipo de conversaciones que solamente con mujeres podía tener. Hablar de chicos, compartir secretos. Comparar indiscreciones. El tipo de charla que solo ellas podían compartir, como amigas. Como confidentes. Adorando cada segundo juntas, disfrutando plenamente de sentirse mujeres.

Sí, había extrañado aquello. Pero más había extrañado a Sakura y la amistad que una vez habían tenido. El lazo que habían creado. Y que ahora parecían felizmente haber recuperado.

—Extrañé esto —comentó con nostalgia, Ino asintió.

—Yo también…


	16. Evasiones cobardes

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

16/21

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo acá de regreso con el capítulo 16, y ya queda tan poco para el final. Espero que hasta ahora les haya gustado. Por supuesto todavía queda. En fin, como siempre quería agradecerles a todos por los comentarios que me dejaron. Nunca pensé, realmente, recibir tantos reviews. Y tan alentadores ¡Me hacen tan feliz! :). Y obviamente también quería agradecerles por darme su opinión, que es realmente lo mas valioso para mi. Y me ayuda muchísimo. También quería decirles gracias por seguir mis historias, capítulo a capítulo. Por tomarse la molestia de leer. Realmente espero que el capítulo les guste... Así como el rumbo de la historia. Y bueno, ya saben que los adoro. Me malcrían demasiado. A cambio les prometo otra historia después de esta. Son los mejores ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Rosa y celeste**

XVI

"Evasiones cobardes"

(De efugios, marcas y confrontaciones)

Había despertado hacía ya, aproximadamente, veinte minutos. Sin embargo se rehusaba a salir de la cama. No quería apartar de su cuerpo las sábanas que lo protegían del fresco y hostil exterior. No quería abandonar el cómodo lecho que contenía con sumo cuidado su cuerpo. El refugio que aquel lugar le proporcionaba. Pero más aún no quería salir de la cama por miedo a tener que enfrentarse con ella. Y consigo mismo. Después de todo, había pensado arduamente lo que le diría en el momento en que la viera. Y sin embargo no se le había ocurrido nada. Estaba perdido.

—No puedes quedarte allí para siempre —comentó Chouji, quien permanecía sentado a los pies de la cama de su amigo. Contemplándolo fijo.

—Lo se… —bufó abrumado, aún así no dudaba que muy en el fondo albergara la vana esperanza de poder hacerlo desaparecer todo. Sin embargo Shikamaru era realista, y sabía que aquello jamás sucedería.

—Bien, entonces sal de la cama —replicó el joven robusto—. Además ya estará listo el desayuno.

—No tengo hambre —Chouji sonrió.

—No, por supuesto. Yo tampoco la tendrá si estuviera en tu situación. Aún así creo que debes salir de la cama.

—Es demasiado problemático, Chouji. Todo el asunto. Ino es problemática, las mujeres lo son.

—Cierto.

El moreno se giró, entrelazado en las sábanas, quedando de frente hacia donde se encontraba la ventana. Sus cabellos negros, ahora sueltos, completamente enmarañados. Su mirada perdida hacia el vasto firmamento, por el cual vagaba una solitaria nube blanca.

—¿Chouji, que se supone que haga?

—No lo sé. No tengo demasiada experiencia en estas cosas —Shikamaru negó con la cabeza.

—Yo tampoco, ese es el problema. No tengo siquiera la menor idea de cómo debería reaccionar cuando la vea.

Y es que cada vez que imaginaba el posible reencuentro con Ino, acudían a su cabeza todas las imágenes de la noche anterior. Cada segundo, minuto, hora que pasaron. Cada palabra pronunciada. Cada suspiro, aún recordaba el leve gemido que de los labios de Ino había escapado y sentía un escalofrío recorrerlo. No podía pensar con claridad, no podía separar una cosa de la otra. Le era imposible ser racional en aquellos momentos.

—¡Qué problemático! —era justamente por eso que había intentado permanecer alejado de las mujeres la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. Porque había visto lo que podían hacer, lo que su madre había hecho con su padre. Y él no quería reducirse a eso.

¿Cobarde? Si, lo era. Siempre lo había sido por lo que no tenía sentido siquiera intentar negarlo ahora. Sin embargo nunca había sido igual. La mayoría de las veces en que actuaba por cobardía tenía que ver con la prudencia. Con el saber distinguir entre lo que conviene para uno y lo que no. Pero esto era distinto, nada tenía que ver con aquello. Porque lo cierto era que Shikamaru no sabía que le convenía, en estas situaciones. Nunca las había vivido. Se sentía como perdido en la neblina.

—Bien —comentó levantándose, tras meditarlo un largo rato. Armándose de valor para salir de la cama, el problema quizá surgiera cuando tuviera que salir de la casa. Pero ya llegarían a ello. Un paso a la vez.

—Estoy orgulloso —exclamó Chouji risueño. Riendo. Shikamaru por su parte no dejaba de emitir fugaces suspiros y pesados bufidos. Sin embargo no había nada que hacer, y él lo sabía.

Así que lentamente se incorporó, se vistió como habitualmente solía hacerlo. Peinó su cabello y lo recogió, como de costumbre. Y ambos bajaron a desayunar.

Fue en ese momento, mientras descendían hacia la cocina, en que Chouji notó algo, una muy pequeña marca. Enrojecida. En el cuello de su amigo. Más no dijo nada, sin embargo sus ojos no podían apartarse del lugar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Shikamaru extrañado, por la mirada que su amigo le dirigía.

—Nada —replicó, pero le era imposible dejar de mirarlo. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, podría fastidiar a su amigo por una eternidad.

—¡¿Qué?! —volvió a insistir aún más fastidiado el Nara. Chouji sonrió, lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta el baño donde poniéndolo frente al espejo le mostró el lugar. La pequeña irritación, que los labios de Ino le habían dejado.

—Tienes un chupón.

—¿Qué? —exclamó el chico, contemplando el pequeño punto enrojecido en su morena piel.

—Un chupón, ya sabes. Es cuando alguien te besa con demasiada fuerza y… —Shikamaru lo miró molesto.

—Se lo que es un chupón, Chouji.

—Oh, nada más decía.

—Quítalo, hazlo desaparecer —el joven robusto rió.

—¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?

—No lo sé, busca alguna solución. Esto ya es demasiado problemático como para tener que andar por Konoha con una marca en mi cuello que recuerde lo que sucedió. Además cualquiera puede verlo. Si mi mamá lo ve me mata… y mi papá no me dejará en paz por una eternidad —comentó en tono apesadumbrado ¿Cómo había permitido involucrarse en situación tan problemática? ¿Y en que momento Ino le había hecho aquello? No lo recordaba.

—Lo siento Shikamaru. No soy chica, no tengo maquillaje. Además no debes hacerte tanto problema. Casi ni se ve, puedes decir que te picó un bicho o algo —el moreno arqueó una ceja.

—Seguro, eso suena creíble —latente sarcasmo en sus palabras. Chouji se encogió de hombros.

—Era una idea…

Y sin decir más ambos jóvenes retomaron su camino hacia la cocina. Desayunaron rápidamente intentando que los padres del Akimichi no vieran la marca y evitando conversaciones que empezaran con la frase "…anoche se fueron a acostar tarde…". O "¿Qué hicieron ayer?". Las cuales nada tenían que ver con una pregunta inquisitoria más con una mera curiosidad. Sin embargo ambos fueron discretos y obviaron todo tipo de conversación incriminadora.

Y rápidamente se marcharon, más aún porque estar en la cocina perturbaba de alguna forma la tranquilidad del Nara. Haciéndolo recordar y rememorar lo sucedido una y otra vez. Aunque no podía negar que lo había disfrutado.

Salieron finalmente a las calles, el día era ciertamente apacible. El sol radiante brillaba intensamente por sobre sus cabezas, regalando calidez con cada rayo y haz de luz. Mientras el cielo se veía infinitamente azul, con algunas blanquecinas nubes vagando lenta y despreocupadamente. Aquel día más que nunca Shikamaru desearía poder ser como una de ellas, y volar lejos. De toda situación problemática.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A Ichiraku —replicó Chouji—, Naruto estará allí.

—¿Y porque debería importarme que Naruto esté allí? —comentó en tono aburrido el Nara. El Akimichi se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá porque tal vez esté Sakura con él, y si está Sakura tal vez Ino la acompañe. Tengo entendido que ambas iban a pasar la noche en lo de los Yamanaka.

—Entonces nos vemos luego —comentó metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y cambiando súbitamente de dirección. Su mirada denotaba aburrimiento más muy lejos estaba aquella expresión de la verdad.

—¡Oh no! —exclamó el castaño y tomó rápidamente a Shikamaru del brazo—. No escaparás.

—No estoy escapando, ya te dije que no tengo hambre. Es todo.

—¡Si, seguro! —replicó con ironía—. Ven, vamos. Al menos acompáñame a mí a comer algo de ramen —el moreno bufó más no refutó nada. Y continuó caminando hacia Ichiraku apesadumbrado, como quien camina lentamente hacia su sentencia de muerte. Sin embargo el rostro del Nara nada de esto reflejaba. Como siempre él se veía indescifrable. Quizá perezoso y aburrido. Más no preocupado por la situación porvenir.

Mientras en Ichiraku se encontraban esperando Sakura, Ino y Naruto. La rubia contemplaba fijo el mostrador, mientras que Sakura miraba a Ino con una sonrisa.

—Cerda… ¿Considerarías estar con Shikamaru una vez más si la situación se da? —la joven volteó rápidamente la cabeza hacia su amiga. Sus mejillas levemente tintadas. Naruto rió.

—¡Esto es tan divertido! —exclamó feliz el rubio. Contemplando a ambas muchachas, riendo de la situación embarazosa en la que se encontraba Ino.

—¡¿Qué demonios te parece divertido Naruto!? —chilló Ino enfadada, golpeándolo fuertemente en la cabeza. Haciendo que el chico cayera de su asiento.

—Sakura…

—Te lo tienes merecido Naruto —replicó la pelirrosa antes de voltearse a su amiga. Ignorando por completo al muchacho adolorido, sentado en el suelo—. Y bien, responde mi pregunta.

—¿Qué pregunta? —respondió fingiendo no haberla oído anteriormente. Sakura suspiró y repitió una vez más la pregunta.

—¿Considerarías estar con Shikamaru una vez más si la situación se da, cerda?

Ino pareció meditarlo unos segundos, evitando mirar a su amiga a los ojos. O a Naruto, que ahora se había incorporado y oía interesado la conversación.

¿Qué si estaría de nuevo con el Nara? Bueno, tenía que admitirlo. Le había gustado estar con él, y Shikamaru había sido muy amable con ella.

—Quizá si.

—¡¿Enserio?! —exclamó sorprendida la pelirrosa.

—¡Ya te dije que si frente de marquesina! ¡¿Acaso estás sorda?! ¡No me hagas repetírtelo porque no lo haré! —chilló avergonzada. En ese momento sintió una presencia detrás de ella. Se giró lentamente y allí los vio, Chouji y Shikamaru. Parados a unos metros del lugar. El moreno con la mirada fija en el piso.

—¡Hola! —exclamó Chouji feliz— ¿De que hablaban?

—¡De nada! —se atajó la rubia sonriendo de lado. Sin embargo el moreno seguía sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Ambos avanzaron, entraron y se sentaron. Cada a uno a ambos lados de Naruto. Shikamaru era el más alejado de todos, en relación a Ino. La cual se encontraba en la punta opuesta. Y aún seguía mirándolo impaciente.

—Hola Naruto, hola Sakura —saludó finalmente el moreno, a aquellos que se encontraban sentados más próximos a él. Evitando deliberadamente saludarla a ella, lo cierto era que no había podido evitarlo. Había querido decirle algo, pero nada había salido. Sabía que estaba cometiendo un error, la expresión de Chouji se lo confirmaba. Más aún lo hacía la de Ino, la cual lo miraba desde el otro lado de la barra con los ojos abiertos de par en par y en sus labios plasmados una expresión de notoria decepción.

Sin embargo no pudo hacer nada, simplemente no sabía que hacer. Que decirle. Se sentía incómodo allí, quería marcharse pero sabía que aquello sería demasiado cruel. Y absurdo. Quedaría como un tonto. Quizá ya lo había hecho, sin embargo no podía impedirlo. Las palabras no salían cuando se trataba de ella. Era simplemente problemático.


	17. Corazón acorazado

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

17/21

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y bueno, como ya se habrán dado cuenta queda cada vez menos para el final y este es el capítulo 7. :) Y realmente espero que les guste. En fin, como habitualmente suelo hacer (y seguramente pensarán que soy una pesada :P) quiero agradecerles. De verdad, perdón, pero para mi es muy importante decirles (repetirles) ¡Gracias! Y perdón si no suena verdaderamente sincero, no es realmente mi culpa, soy demasiado formal a la hora de escribir. Demasiado minusiosa y creo que de alguna forma le quita sentimiento. Espero que no, porque realmente estoy muy agradecida con todos ustedes. Que siempre se toman la molestia de leer mi historia capítulo a capítulo, más aún, que me hacen saber su opinión la cual es muy importante para mi. Que me animan siempre y me hacen feliz con sus comentarios. Por eso voy a repetir una vez más (sin cansarme, si, si, soy densa. No puedo evitarlo está en mi naturaleza) ¡GRACIAS! ¡MIL GRACIAS! ¡Los adoro! Espero que les guste ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Rosa y celeste**

XVII

"Corazón acorazado"

(Razones sobre la cobardía y la problemática con las mujeres)

Lo miraba de reojo, con la cabeza levemente baja. Ocultando su mirada detrás del largo flequillo dorado. Shikamaru se encontraba inclinado hacia delante, con los codos sobre la barra de Ichiraku, hablando tranquilamente con Naruto.

Suspiró, larga y tendidamente. Como queriendo con el simple acto llamar la atención de él. Lo cierto era que se sentía ignorada, ofendida de alguna forma, completamente decepcionada ¿Cómo era posible que su amigo no le dirigiera siquiera la palabra? Más aún después de lo sucedido la noche anterior ¿Cómo era posible que ni siquiera se dignara a mirarla? ¡No la había saludado! Aquello era simplemente absurdo.

—No lo puedo creer… —murmuró más para sí que para los demás, sin embargo las palabras llegaron a oídos de Sakura. Quien discretamente se volteó para ver a su amiga.

—¿Quieres irte? —la rubia negó.

—No ¿Por qué querría? —Sakura arqueó una ceja, haciendo notar lo obvio. Ino forzó una sonrisa— No me importa, que él haga lo que quiera.

Y así, ambas muchachas, volvieron a enfocar su atención en la conversación que se daba junto a ellas. Entre los tres jóvenes, hablaban sobre misiones y entrenamiento. Nada realmente relevante, en un momento los ojos de él buscaron la mirada de ella pero al verla Shikamaru desvió la cabeza inmediatamente. Ino volvió a suspirar, más no dijo nada. Debería haberlo previsto, dada la naturaleza del Nara. Debería haberlo sabido, que la ignoraría, que la evadiría. Que huiría como el cobarde que es, sin embargo (muy en el fondo) había albergado una pequeña esperanza por él. Tonta ella.

—¿Ino? —la llamó una voz. La joven levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con Naruto escudriñándola con la mirada.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló, exagerando la reacción. No había querido reaccionar de aquella forma, sin embargo la situación no le daba mucha opción. El ambiente era demasiado tenso y ella estaba enfadada.

—Eh… nada. Simplemente te preguntaba si querías más ramen.

La muchacha bajó la mirada sólo para encontrarse con el plato completamente vacío de cualquier contenido. Suspiró, por tercera vez. Exhalando su frustración al aire. Y respondió:

—No tengo hambre.

—Oh —exclamó aún contemplándola, luego se giró y levantando su plato pidió una nueva orden— ¡Yo quiero más!

Mientras del otro lado de la mesa Chouji miraba a Shikamaru por el rabillo del ojo, esperando, rogando, que en algún momento dado su amigo reaccionara y dejara de pretender que Ino no se encontraba allí con ellos. Sin embargo el Nara no parecía querer cambiar su actitud. Tonto él.

—No lo puedo creer… —volvió a repetir, sólo que esta vez un poco más alto. Y esta vez el Nara lo oyó, sin embargo permaneció en silencio. Después de todo ¿Qué podía decirle él para contentarla?

Entonces Naruto volvió a sentarse, con un nuevo plato de ramen en la mano y mientras partía alegremente los palillos y se disponía a comer, notó algo. Algo que no había visto antes allí, una pequeña marca enrojecida en el cuello del Nara.

—¡Shikamaru! —gritó emocionado, el Nara lo miró aburrido más no dijo nada. En espera de lo que el rubio tuviera que decir— Tienes algo ahí.

—No tiene nada, Naruto —replicó rápidamente Chouji. Intentando evitar que algún tipo de conflicto estallara. Sin embargo el rubio no comprendía la magnitud de la situación.

—Si, es… es un chupón —Ino enrojeció violentamente y Shikamaru se sintió morir de vergüenza. Como si no fuera aquello demasiado embarazoso e incómodo ya, Naruto empeoraba las cosas.

—Naruto… —exclamaron Chouji y Sakura al unísono. El rubio los miró confundido mientras Ino y Shikamaru miraban en direcciones opuestas.

—¿Qué?

—Mejor me voy… —dijo de repente el moreno, poniéndose de pié y comenzando a alejarse lentamente. Ante la mirada estupefacta de la rubia. Aquello era demasiado, simplemente excesivo.

Y finalmente había desaparecido, dejando a la rubia completamente decepcionada. Con la mirada perdida en el espacio, los puños apretados de furia contenida y un gran vacío en el pecho que no podía explicar.

—¡Los hombres son todos unos imbéciles! —gritó finalmente, dejando escapar en aquel chillido toda la frustración que había encerrado por horas. Permitiéndose al fin expresar todo lo que su ser sentía.

—¡Ey! —Naruto exclamó ofendido— No generalices.

Ino se volteó al rubio y le dirigió una mirada asesina, haciendo que éste inmediatamente se callara y retomara su lugar en el asiento. Entonces volvió a gritar, molesta.

—¡Todos lo son! ¡Tu idiota ni siquiera eres capaz de darte cuenta que Hinata está enamorada de ti desde que tenía ocho!

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó el rubio alterado, luego sus mejillas se volvieron de un intenso carmesí.

—¡Ino! —emitió molesta la pelirrosa por develar el secreto de la Hyuuga. Aquel que por tantos años había preservado en la oscuridad. Aquel que había cuidado celosamente de todos.

—Lo siento… —admitió avergonzada. Mirando a su amiga de reojo. Naruto ya no estaba.

—No importa —replicó— ahora ve tras él.

—¿Tras Naruto? —la pelirrosa negó con la cabeza.

—Tras Shikamaru, habla con él. Dile lo que tengas que decirle y si así no reacciona…

—¡Lo golpearé!

—Eh… Iba decir que si así no reacciona, no vale la pena. Pero haz como tú quieras —la joven rubia asintió, dejó el dinero sobre la barra y se marchó.

Caminando rápidamente en la dirección en que sus dos amigos habían desaparecido, siguiendo el rastro de las calles los encontró finalmente a tan solo unas cuadras de Ichiraku. Chouji hablaba y Shikamaru se limitaba a oír, con la cabeza gacha y las manos, una en cada bolsillo. Sin embargo la expresión de aburrimiento permanecía en su rostro.

—¡Shikamaru! —gritó a la distancia, haciendo que tanto el Akimichi como el moreno se voltearan a verla.

—No puedes evitarla… —lo oyó decir a Chouji, más no dijo nada. Shikamaru asintió, se despidió de su amigo y se acercó hasta donde se encontraba la rubia.

Lentamente, dando pequeños pasos. Como si en aquel acto quisiera prolongar la distancia entre ambos y dilatar el tiempo para el inminente encuentro.

Estaba tenso, estaba nervioso. No quería tener que verla a los ojos, no quería tener que hablar de lo sucedido. Lo incomodaba, lo hacía sentir extraño. Le desagradaba, no tenía control de sí. No comprendía lo que le sucedía. Era absurdo.

—¿Qué sucede Ino? —y en cuanto las palabras salieron de sus labios supo que había empezado la conversación de la forma más tonta. Y que seguramente no lograría con ello, otra cosa que enfadar a la joven rubia frente a él. Y así fue.

—¡¿Qué sucede?! —chilló, Shikamaru miró a todos lados nervioso. La gente que pasaba los miraba escandalizados— ¡¿Qué sucede?!

—Ino ¿Podemos hablar en otro lado?

—¡No! No iré contigo a ningún lado, eres un idiota ¡Eres un cobarde! Después de lo que pasó ¿Cómo puedes siquiera dignarte a ignorarme?

—Yo… —sin embargo ella lo interrumpió.

—¿Sabes qué? No quiero oír lo que tienes para decir… —Shikamaru seguía mirándola con aquellos ojos inexpresivos. Lo cual la arrastraba al borde de sí misma, la ira se acumulaba en su interior. Y algo más, que no podía descifrar—. ¡Dios! Eres increíble… Y sigues mirándome como si nada te importara. Con esa expresión de aburrimiento. Lo cierto es que no pones tu corazón en nada, en nada de lo que haces, en nada de lo que dices. Actúas siempre como si todo te molestara y nada te importara realmente, no eres capaz de entregarte a nada, ni a nadie.

—Ino…

—¡No! Actúas, según tu, con prudencia ¡Pero no es cierto! No tiene nada que ver con ser inteligente, lo tiene con ser cobarde. Te da miedo entregarte, no te gusta comprometerte porque eso significaría tener que entregar algo de ti a cambio ¡No eres más que un miedoso!

—No sabes nada —replicó finalmente, tras las palabras de ella. Actuando a la defensiva, sin siquiera considerar lo que diría—. ¡Para ti es todo un juego! ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? La única razón por la que te acercaste a mí fue para probar tu estúpido punto, en la estúpida y problemática apuesta. No tenía nada que ver conmigo, podría haber sido cualquiera. ¿Y acaso te importó nuestra amistad cuando decidiste jugar conmigo?

—Eso no…

—Si lo es, Ino. No me tomes por tonto, puedo ser todo lo que tú quieras menos eso.

—¡Cállate! El que no sabe nada eres tú. Es por eso que te parecemos tan problemáticas las mujeres, porque no puedes lidiar con sentimientos. Ni con los tuyos ni con los de las personas que te rodean. Para ti nosotras somos un problema porque te enfrentamos a lo que no quieres ver.

Enfuriada se dio vuelta para marcharse, sin embargo antes de dar siquiera el primer paso, se detuvo un segundo, se volteó y dijo unas últimas palabras.

—Lo único que haces es alejar a quienes quieren acercarse a ti, construyes barreras contra la intimidad. Te aterra que te vean como realmente eres y se decepcionen porque ni tú mismo tienes fe en ti. Sin embargo eres el mejor amigo, sólo así te es relativamente fácil abrirte con los demás… —bajó tristemente la mirada y volvió a hablar. Esta vez en un susurró casi fantasmagórico que se perdía con cada palabra que la rubia profería— Y puede que me haya acercado a ti por eso, pero no fue por eso que te besé.

Y sin decir más se marchó, llevándose con ella todas las palabras. Dejándolo en silencio, a pesar del murmullo de las personas que pasaban (y habían presenciado la escena), él no oía nada. Sólo la voz de ella resonarle en la cabeza, solo los gritos de Ino. Cada susurro, cada cosa dicha. La expresión de decepción en aquellos ojos cristalinos. La mueca de tristeza en sus labios carnosos. Sólo ella quedaba en su cabeza, una vez más. Los audibles latidos de su propio corazón. Y el lamentable murmullo de su propia conciencia diciéndole, que una vez más, había arruinado todo.


	18. Lecciones teóricas del amor y el temor

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

18/21

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, hoy como todas las noches estoy subiendo el capítulo 18 de "Rosa y celeste". Cada vez quedan menos. En fin, hoy voy a tratar de ser lo más breve posible para no aburrirlos con mi bla bla sin sentido. Noten que dije tratar :), no sería la primera vez que lo intente. Hasta ahora no lo logré :P. Bueno, al grano, lo que realmente quería decirles a todos y cada uno de ustedes es ¡GRACIAS! ¡Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias! De verdad, me hacen muy feliz. No saben cuanto. Realmente me malcrían y es que me emociona tanto saber que mi historia de alguna forma les interesa. Espero al menos poder compensar y devolverles mi eterno agradecimiento con historias que sean de su agrado y valgan la pena. Y si siento que necesito agradecérselos es justamente porque lo hacen a voluntad. Gastan tiempo de sus vidas, tiempo que podrían emplear en otra cosas, quizá mejores, y sin embargo se toman la molestia de leer mi humilde fic. Y no solo eso sino de, algunos de ustedes, hacerme saber su opinión, crítica y comentario. Ayudándome de una forma que ni se imaginan, realmente me gusta mejorar y sus opiniones justamente sirven para eso. Por lo que no duden en hacérmelo saber, cualquier cosa. Y obviamente, el apoyo y ánimo que me dan capítulo a capítulo. Realmente son los mejores ¡Los adoro! Noten que dije tratar, :S no lo logré. En fin, no los molesto más... Espero que el capítulo les guste ¡Nos vemos y besitos! :D

* * *

**Rosa y celeste**

XVIII

"Lecciones teóricas del amor y el temor"

(Frente al espejo, viendo de mi, mi problemático problema)

Había permanecido en el mismo lugar por, quizá, media hora. Tal vez más. No sabía. Se sentía extraño, sin embargo de forma diferente como se había sentido anteriormente. No era un extraño agradable, en absoluto. Era como una opresión, la sensación de haber cometido un error con Ino nuevamente, la culpa, la confusión. Inaprensible para él, incomprensible. Todo un enigma. Sin embargo y a pesar del desconocimiento de dicho sentimiento, sabía que aquello no le gustaba. No lo hacía feliz, ni sentirse tranquilo. No le recomponía la cordura, por el contrario. Lo hacía delirar más en laberintos que él desconocía, porque nada tenían que ver con la cabeza sino con el corazón. Terreno pantanoso para él.

—¡Qué problemático! —exclamó finalmente, suspirando. Resumiendo en dos palabras todo por lo que su mente atravesaba. Una vez más se sentía contrariado, extrañado de sí. Absurdo ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Entonces vio una pequeña mancha en la distancia, aproximándose hacia él. Permitiéndole con cada paso diferenciar la figura borrosa en el horizonte. Era Chouji, quien al parecer había esperado por él.

—¿Cómo resultó todo? —preguntó finalmente, imaginándose la respuesta dado que Ino se había marchado y Shikamaru se encontraba solo. Parado en medio de la calle por hacía más de 45 minutos.

—Un desastre —bufó, rascando de forma nerviosa la parte trasera de su cabeza. El Akimichi lo miró indignado.

—¿Qué dijiste para arruinarlo? —el Nara se encogió de hombros.

—Se fue enfadada… pero ya se le pasará. Siempre se le pasa.

—¡Oh no! —exclamó el joven robusto, retomando el camino de regreso hacia sus respectivos hogares. Shikamaru lo siguió, todo el trayecto con la mirada fija en el piso—. Se lo que estás haciendo…

—¿Qué? —levantó la mirada sorprendido ¿De que hablaba su amigo?—. No se a que te refieres.

—Justamente a eso, se lo que haces. La haces enfadar, para que se olvide de todo. Para que se aleje un tiempo, y así volver a ser simplemente amigos —el moreno lo miró sorprendido y bufó, sacando lentamente un cigarrillo y llevándolo a su boca. Tras encenderlo dio una bocanada, y exhaló.

—Es lo mejor… Ya se le pasará —Chouji lo miró indignado. Frunciendo el ceño, su amigo estaba actuando neciamente.

—¿Y si no se le pasa?

Continuaron avanzando, por efímeros segundos en silencio. Shikamaru contemplando la posibilidad que le había planteado su amigo. No entendía ¿Por qué no se le pasaría? Después de todo no es como si ella estuviera enamorada de él, o algo así. Simplemente se habían besado ¿O no? No estaba seguro, ni siquiera podía aclarar sus propios pensamientos.

Finalmente se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Por qué no se le pasaría? Simplemente la hice enfadar, ya lo he hecho antes —el Akimichi negó con la cabeza.

—No, no sólo la hiciste enfadar. La hiciste llorar. Eso no lo hiciste antes, no que yo recuerde —explicó dejando completamente contrariado a su amigo, y con aún más culpa de las que ya sentía. Si es que aquello era remotamente posible.

—Pero… —suspiró, aquello si era verdaderamente problemático. Más de lo que hubiera jamás podido imaginar. Y ahora la había hecho llorar, la había lastimado. Más de lo que jamás hubiera querido, al final de cuentas Ino era su amiga antes que todo.

Y lo peor del asunto era que en Ino, no era habitual el llanto. Al menos no de forma abierta, donde todos pudieran ver su debilidad. Muy por el contrario ella tendía a mostrarse ante todos como una mujer fuerte, decidida. Quizá mandona, sin embargo fiel a sus creencias. Y era por ello que Shikamaru la admiraba, aunque jamás lo admitiera. Ella tenía la fortaleza de la que él carecía. La fuerza de voluntad.

—¿Crees que podamos seguir siendo amigos? —preguntó suavemente el moreno, evitando mirar a Chouji a los ojos.

—No lo sé. Quizá si, quizá no. Lo seguro es que nada será igual —el moreno suspiró, apesadumbrado ¿Por qué demonios la había besado? Bueno, técnicamente no había sido él. Sin embargo él se había entregado gustoso al momento. Y ahora cargaba en sus hombros las problemáticas consecuencias de sus descuidadas acciones.

—Qué problemático… ¿Por qué dejé que pasara en primer lugar? —el Akimichi lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Porque quisiste? —replicó con sarcasmo—. No entiendo ¿Cuál es el problema si Ino y tú se besaron?

—Justamente eso ¡Qué es Ino! — arrojó la colilla de cigarrillo ya extinta y refugió las manos en sus bolsillos. Mirando todo el tiempo el vasto firmamento azul, contemplando una vaga nube deambular errante. Solitaria y sin destino fijo.

—Bah, tienes miedo —exclamó finalmente el castaño. Mirando de reojo a su amigo en busca de una reacción. La cual inmediatamente se hizo notar en la expresión de Shikamaru.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —el Akimichi volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Bueno, no eres de las personas que les gusta sociabilizar. Eres más bien reservado, algo cerrado. Por algo Ino te decía que eras impopular en la academia… —Chouji sonrió— Bueno, creo que yo también soy así. Aunque no tan cerrado como tú. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo eres un gran amigo.

—¿Tú también? —exclamó fastidiado, oyendo las mismas palabras que Ino le había proferido antes. Quizá no de la misma forma, pero la idea en si era igual. Y todo resultaba con él como alguien cerrado, reservado ¿Y qué si era prudente? ¿Qué había de malo en ser precavido?

—Pienso que tu problema es que te incomodas a solas con una mujer ¿Sabes qué? Creo que piensas demasiado las cosas, eres demasiado racional. Si piensas así en cuanto a relaciones, si piensas en todo lo que puede salir mal. Si piensas en los errores que puedes cometer, el miedo te paraliza. Como hoy en Ichiraku, pensaste demasiado.

—¿Ahora se trata de que pienso demasiado? Y resulta que todos son especialistas… —bufó dejando caer la cabeza derrotado. Al parecer el tema rondaba en los mismos conceptos y cuestiones. Y todas se remitían a él. Él era el problema— E Ino es inocente, no me usó y jugó conmigo por la apuesta.

—De eso no se nada —aclaró Chouji, sonriendo.

Inconscientemente el Nara llevó su mano hacia la pequeña marca en su cuello. Sabía exactamente donde se ubicaba, le servía como huella de memoria. Le permitía rememorar cada segundo. Si lo pensaba, no le resultaba tan desagradable. Llevar en su piel una imprenta de los labios de ella.

—No sé que hacer —entonces recordó alguien que lo había ayudado en su camino a la comprensión de la mujer. Justamente, una mujer. Que viera las cosas desde el otro lado. Kurenai.

Rápidamente se despidió de su amigo y se encaminó hacia la casa de la jounin. Recorriendo las bulliciosas calles de la aldea, evitando encuentros con rostros familiares. Lo cierto era que no estaba con ánimos de hablar con nadie, menos aún con quien supiera lo sucedido y estuviera al tanto de los sucesos entre él e Ino. Ya que no quería tener que dar explicaciones, de ningún tipo a nadie.

Finalmente llegó, como siempre golpeó levemente la puerta con el puño anunciando que se encontraba allí. Se oyó un gritito agudo (obviamente perteneciente al pequeño Asuma), un "clic" y la puerta se abrió. Dejando entrever a la alta mujer, de largos cabellos azabache y ojos escarlata. Cargando, como siempre, a su hijo en brazos. Mientras que el niño se agitaba feliz, al ver de quien se trataba.

—¡Shikau! —el moreno sonrió al niño más no dijo nada. Kurenai lo observó sorprendida.

—¡Shikamaru! Vaya, no esperaba tu visita.

—¿Llego en un mal momento? —preguntó educadamente el Nara, ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo y se apartó. Indicándole con el gesto que pasara.

Mientras recorrieron el breve corredor, Kurenai observaba atentamente al chico. El cual jugaba con sus dedos de forma nerviosa, mientras contemplaba a sus alrededores. Cuando llegaron a la cocina sus ojos se posaron en la siempre habitual fotografía y no pudo evitar sino sonreír ¡Dios! Como extrañaba a su sensei, quizá si aún estuviera con ellos pudiera ayudarlo con su problema.

—¿Qué sucede? —Shikamaru se dejó caer en la silla, de forma perezosa y suspiró ¿Cómo debía decirlo? ¿Por donde empezar? No tenía idea. Sonaría demasiado tonto.

—Ino… —la mujer sonrió.

—Cierto ¿Cómo está yendo eso? Por la marca de tu cuello, supongo que bien —Shikamaru enrojeció violentamente más no lo negó.

—No tan bien…

—Pero no me equivoqué ¿Cierto? Eso te lo hizo Ino.

—Si… —respondió finalmente. Aún más avergonzado, tratando de esconder de la mirada carmesí de ella el rubor en sus mejillas—. Pero… ¿Kurenai, tú crees que soy cerrado? Es decir ¿Qué estoy a la defensiva y me resguardo? —la mujer lo contempló unos segundos en silencio, contemplando plenamente las palabras del muchacho.

—¿Esto tiene que ver con algo que Ino dijo? —él asintió lentamente ¿Cómo demonios había llegado a pedirle consejos a Kurenai? No lo sabía, sin embargo se sentía un completo idiota—. Eres reservado, si. Supongo que no demuestras mucha emoción en lo que haces. O dices. Se podría decir que sí.

—Ino dijo lo mismo, bueno, no tan amablemente —explicó recordando la discusión que habían tenido tan solo una hora y media antes—. Chouji piensa lo mismo…

—Bueno, ya te expliqué. E imagino que lo aprendiste por ti mismo. Las mujeres necesitamos demostración de afecto, necesitamos que nos reaseguren día a día que nos quieren. Que somos importantes. Nosotras damos más importancia a los pequeños detalles.

—Si, eso las hace problemáticas. Supongo que no fue muy amable de mi parte ignorarla… —suspiró— Supongo que debí tener más tacto. Pero…

—No te preocupes —replicó la joven mujer con una sonrisa— es común la confusión en el primer enamoramiento. Son errores comunes.

Shikamaru sintió sus mejillas arder furiosamente, mientras el ritmo de su corazón se aceleraba con cada letra de aquella dichosa palabra que ahora lo aterraba aún más. Y es que aquello tenía que ser un error, es decir él no podía estar enamorado.

—No puedo estar… No estoy enamorado de Ino —masculló sonrojado, pretendiendo seguridad aunque aquella aseveración era más para convencerse a él mismo de tal cosa que a la mujer frente a él. La cual seguía sonriendo ante la confusión del chico.

—Ahora se que yo tenía razón. Como te dije, no te preocupes. Es normal en el primer enamoramiento. Y en el primer amor —con la última palabra los ojos del moreno se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Era cierto que no sabía demasiado de amor, en términos prácticos. No lo había sentido y le parecía la mera idealización de un sentimiento intenso. Una simple exaltación de un profundo afecto por el otro. Sin embargo sabía la diferenciación entre enamoramiento y amor. Podía definir y diferenciar ambos conceptos claramente. Puesto que aunque uno estuviera intrínsecamente relacionado con el otro, no por ello se condicionaban. El enamoramiento era ese efecto, quizá temporal, de atontamiento. De sentirse flotando, ligero, feliz. Porque no, de sentirse idiota… y actuar como tal. Su madre solía decir, que enamorar se debía enamorar cada día. Renovar ese efecto, que si bien va de la mano del amor. No necesariamente es amor. Quizá puede ser previo a este, sin embargo no constituye este mismo. En cambio el amor, es ese sentimiento duradero. Perdurable en el tiempo. Intenso, que lo ataba a uno (de por vida, quizá) con aquella persona "amada".

Quizá Kurenai dijera que estaba enamorado, pero él NO amaba a Ino. Estaba seguro de ello ¿Cómo podría? Ella era simplemente opuesta a él, contradictoria. Absurda, gritona, demasiado efusiva. Demasiado demostrativa de afecto, demasiado mandona también. Autoritaria, problemática. Y todo un sin fin de cosas más que la caracterizaban, para Shikamaru, como un dolor de cabeza.

Sin embargo la había besado, y ahora ella estaba en su cabeza. Siempre allí, siempre presente. Se rehusaba a ir, como una astilla enterrada en él, que se rehusaba a salir de debajo de su piel. Clavada en él. Desestructurándolo por completo. Alborotándolo. Y de alguna forma. Aterrándolo.

Quizá Ino, Kurenai y Chouji tuvieran razón, y su problema tuviera que ver con un terror al compromiso. A la entrega, a la intimidad. Quizá, y solo quizá hablara con ella. Para disculparse, por haber sido un completo idiota. Como sabía que lo había sido, para ella. Después de todo lo que habían pasado.


	19. Lo que ellas buscan

**Disclaimer: NInguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

19/21

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno acá estoy yo subiendo el antepenúltimo capítulo de "Rosa y celeste". Espero que hasta ahora la historia les haya gustado y también espero que el capítulo les guste, ya no queda mucho. Sólo el fin, pero (por si les interesa) sepan que voy a estar subiendo, inmediatamente, una nueva historia. También ShikaIno, para el que quiera. En fin, como siempre quería agradecerles por todo. Hoy prometo ser breve para no aburrirlos. Y simplemente voy a decir ¡GRACIAS! Por leer, por hacerme llegar sus comentarios y por el apoyo incondicional. Otra cosa, realmente no me importa en lo más mínimo que me corrijan errores de ortografía, de verdad, de hecho me gusta porque tiendo a ser obsesiva con eso. No me gusta escribir mal, y es justamente por mi obseción que a veces se me va la mano con los acentos... y las comas. :) ¡Jajaja! Por eso no se preocupen, y si ven algo mal háganmelo saber. En cuanto a todo, inclusive la historia. En fin, espero que les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Rosa y celeste**

XIX

"Lo que ellas buscan"

(Relatos de amor cotidianos)

Se encontraba recostado en la cama, con la cabeza a los pies de ésta. Con la mirada perdida en el techo y las manos detrás de la cabeza. Suspirando, contemplando las posibilidades. Intentando pensar claramente, hacía ya una semana de la última vez que la había visto. Una semana desde que Ino le había gritado, quizá, por última vez. Y aún no había logrado reunir el valor suficiente para disculparse, temía que si lo hiciera, otras cosas surgieran en la conversación. Cosas para las que aún no se sentía preparado.

Y aún las palabras de Kurenai resonaban en su cabeza, una y otra vez, simultáneamente con las imágenes de aquella noche.

Inconscientemente llevó la mano a su cuello sin embargo la pequeña marca había desaparecido ya. Se había desvanecido completamente de la piel de él. El beso que Ino le había marcado, ya no estaba.

—Qué problemático…

No hacía falta decir que aún se sentía extraño, una vez más, no ese extraño agradable que había sentido al estar con ella. Al besarla. Sino algo meramente indescriptible. No sabía si estaba feliz, triste, enfadado, frustrado. No podía definir un estado de ánimo del otro, era como un remolino de sensaciones. Suspiró. Se sentía completamente ausente y entumecido.

Se giró y miró el reloj; 20:40 ¿Tan tarde se había hecho? ¿Tanto tiempo había permanecido allí pensando? ¿Meditando? ¿Intentando adueñarse de lo que le pasaba? ¿Intentando controlarlo? La última vez que había visto la hora habían sido las; 17:15.

Entonces oyó unos pasos, y reconoció por la intensidad de los golpes contra el suelo de quien se trataba. Su madre. Justo lo que le faltaba, más mujeres problemáticas.

—¡Shikamaru! —el moreno se incorporó en la cama, lentamente. Hasta sentarse al borde de ésta.

—¿Qué?

—¡Levántate de la cama! ¡¿Quieres?! Haz algo —exclamó llevando las manos a su cadera, el Nara la miró sin ganas ¿Cuál era el problema con las madres que no podían verte tranquilo y descansando unos minutos sin tener que ordenarte algo que hacer?—. ¡Eres un vago!

Lo sabía. Aún así no podía encontrar la motivación para levantarse completamente de la cama.

—¡Shikamaru! ¡¿Me oyes?! —chilló Yoshino.

—Si, si —bufó molesto, sabiendo que sólo lograría hacerla enfadar más.

—¡Un sí, Shikamaru, con un sí es suficiente! —reprochó la mujer. Observando a su hijo con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Pobre la mujer que se case contigo!

El moreno suspiró, oír a su madre gritarle lo agotaba. Lo drenaba aún más, si es que eso era posible. Lo dejaba completamente abrumado. Y ahora le venía con aquel planteo, absurdo ¡Qué tonterías!

—Tú te casaste con papá —replicó finalmente, haciendo notar lo obvio. Después de todo su padre era exactamente igual a él. Sino más perezoso.

—Claro —respondió la mujer, riendo suavemente.

—¿Qué le viste? —preguntó, observando a su madre. Pues sus padres siempre le habían parecido completamente incompatibles y opuestos. Sin embargo estaban juntos y felizmente casados.

—Bueno, al principio no lo soportaba. ¡Demasiado perezoso, siempre con esa postura arrogante, manos en los bolsillos, y fastidiándome con comentarios sarcásticos! ¡¡Me enloquecía!! Me parecía un simple holgazán —explicó, aún sonriendo—. Sin embargo, y a pesar de mis maltratos y golpes —dijo sonrojada—, siempre estaba cerca mío. Así que con el paso del tiempo nos hicimos amigos. Aún así me sacaba de quicio, más aún cuando estaba con Inoichi y Choza, actuaban como idiotas y de vez en cuando sigo creyendo que se merece un que otro buen golpe. En fin, lo cierto es que hubo algo de él que me gustó. Tu padre siempre fue muy bueno conmigo. A pesar de todo. Además, cuando eres chica crees que tu chico ideal debe ser atractivo, popular, fuerte. Y finalmente te das cuenta que todo lo que querías era un hombre inteligente y divertido —ante la cara del joven la mujer aclaró—, si tu padre me hacía reír. Aunque me costó años descubrir su sentido del humor. Simplemente no me fijaba en él, al principio al menos. En fin, alguien a quien le importes. Tanto como a ti te importa él. Y te haga sentir segura. Después de todo, de eso se trata.

Entonces unos pasos se oyeron, como si alguien estuviera asomándose a los pies de la escalera, seguido de una voz. Para ambos familiar.

—¡Mujer problemática! ¿Dónde estás? —Yoshino pareció perder toda sonrisa y furiosa comenzó a dirigirse hacia abajo, donde se encontraba su marido. Shikamaru sonrió.

—¡¿Qué te dije de esa estúpida palabra Shikaku?! ¡No me llames así! Ya hablamos de eso —se oyó un leve golpe, un "ouch", y entonces su padre respondió.

—Lo siento querida…

—¡No lo sientas, pon la mesa!

—Si, si.

Y pronto las voces se alejaron más y más, hasta desvanecerse completamente. Shikamaru aún seguía sonriendo. Jamás había oído el porque su madre se había casado con su padre. Jamás lo había preguntado tampoco. Aunque era divertido, imaginárselos cuando tenían la edad de él, se notaba que se amaban. Plenamente y que eran felices. A pesar de ser tan distintos.

De pronto recordó la otra mujer problemática que ocupaba, en aquellos momentos, su cabeza. La problemática situación en que se encontraba, de repente volvió a sentirse extraño. Y ya empezaba a fastidiarle.

Entonces se puso de pié, ya aburrido de la repetitiva situación. Una y otra vez era lo mismo, y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión. Él no tenía las respuestas. Quizá si no las tenía él, las tenía ella.

Miró el reloj; 21:00. Tal vez no fuera el mejor momento para visitarla, quizá estuviera cenando con sus padres. Quizá no quisiera atenderlo, tenía todas las razones para no hacerlo. Sin embargo no importó. Tampoco sabía que diría. En fin, ya improvisaría algo allá.

—¡Qué problemático! —bufó abrumado. Tomó su chaleco, se lo puso y bajando las escaleras se despidió de sus padres y se marchó. Excusándose y avisando que quizá no llegaría a cenar, cosa que no agradó a su madre la cual comenzó a reprocharle más él la ignoró.

Finalmente salió al frío de la calle, la luna estaba particularmente resplandeciente aquella noche. Llena, inmensamente plateada y se alzaba imponente sobre él. Y sobre las demás estrellas que parecían insignificantes a su alrededor.

Continuó caminando, refugiando del frío sus manos en sus bolsillos. Sacó un cigarrillo y lo llevó a su boca, sin embargo cuando iba a encenderlo dudó. Miró contrariado unos segundos el palillo y luego lo guardó. El cigarrillo contaminaba su aliento.

Hasta que, tras caminar las calles correspondientes hasta la casa de ella, llegó. Sin embargo cuando iba a golpear vaciló, deteniendo su puño a sólo centímetros de la puerta de ella. Sin siquiera moverse, lo cierto era que le había parecido menos problemático cuando se había decidido en su casa. Ahora que estaba allí, no estaba tan seguro de que aquello fuera una buena idea. De hecho pensaba que era una terrible idea.

Sin embargo ya estaba allí, y si se había tomado la molestia de salir de la comodidad de su casa y caminar hasta la casa de Ino, al menos se disculparía.

Así que golpeó, una. Dos, tres veces. Nadie respondía. Volvió a llamar pero tras no recibir respuesta alguna se volteó para marcharse. Entonces la puerta crujió y se abrió.

—¿Shikamaru? —preguntó confundida la chica, viendo al chico frente a la puerta de su casa. Lo cierto era que ya no sabía si siquiera eran amigos.

—Oh, hola Ino… —dijo girándose para verla. Entonces toda seguridad, desapareció—. Bueno, no quería molestarte así que me voy —Ino volvió a suspirar.

—Ya veo, huirás otra vez. Vaya eres bueno en eso ¿No es cierto? —tenía razón, Shikamaru lo sabía.

—Si, oye Ino. Yo… nada más venía a —contempló por unos segundos el suelo, más no dijo nada.

—Pasa —el joven levantó la mirada y tras entrar ella, él la siguió. Algo dudoso.

Contempló la casa, la conocía bien. Varias veces había estado allí, sin embargo las situaciones habían sido diferentes. Y ahora simplemente se sentía incómodo.

—¿Qué estabas diciendo? —él suspiró, sin embargo las palabras no salieron. Parecía como si su voz hubiera quedado atrapada en su garganta.

Ino lo contempló por unos segundos, en silencio. Expectante. Sin embargo el Nara no decía nada. Se quedaba allí de pié, frente a ella. Pero no le hablaba. Así que molesta, bufó y se largó a su cuarto. Que se encontraba tras la puerta la cual juntos estaban, dado que su habitación se encontraba en la planta baja. Shikamaru la siguió, viendo que debía decir algo si no la quería hacer enfadar aún más.

—Oye, Ino…

—¡¿Qué quieres?! Shikamaru ¿A qué viniste? —la joven se sentó en su cama y él la contempló en silencio desde la puerta.

—Yo… ¿Es un mal momento? Es decir ¿Estabas cenando con tus padres o algo así? —ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, salieron. Ahora, dime a que viniste ¿Quieres?

—Simplemente quería… pedirte perdón —finalizó, diciendo la última palabra como si esta se rehusara a escapar de sus labios—. Lo siento, enserio.

—¡Actuaste como un idiota! —espetó ella, aún molesta.

—Lo se, por eso vine. Yo…

—Y un imbécil —Shikamaru asintió—, y un cobarde.

—Bien ¡Ya entendí! Lo siento… no quise ofenderte —dudó unos segundos, sabía que si decía lo siguiente la conversación llevaría a otra cosa—, ni hacerte llorar.

—Yo no lloro —replicó de forma orgullosa, cruzando los brazos.

—Todo el mundo llora, Ino —la rubia se volteó a verlo, inconscientemente él bajó la cabeza—. Chouji te vio. Lo siento. No quise herirte

—No lo hiciste —mintió la joven, ocultando sus ojos azules de los de él por miedo a que viera que aquello no era cierto.

—Eh… bien, mejor así —respondió. Si no la había herido ¿Por qué se sentía mal? ¿No se suponía que aquello debía alegrarlo?—. Bueno, entonces…

—¿Ya te vas? —él al miró sin saber que decir. Sin siquiera saber que hacer, se sentía aún incómodo. Extraño, pero esta vez ni siquiera podía definir que era lo que sentía.

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros— ¿Debería?

—No lo sé… ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme? —él negó, obviamente mintiendo—. Oh.

—Tenías razón —dijo finalmente, Ino sorprendida lo miró extrañada.

—¿Con que?

—Todo… —suspiró— tenías razón. Si soy cobarde… si soy cerrado.

—¡Lo sabía! —él frunció el ceño.

—Ino, por favor. Déjame terminar, no es fácil ¿Sabes?

—Lo siento, continúa.

—Cuando pasó… aquello.

—¿Qué nos besamos? —las mejillas de él se sonrojaron violentamente.

—No lo digas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te da pena? —el chico desvió la mirada.

—Ya, déjalo ¿Si?

—Bien, sigue —admitió decepcionada. Él continuó.

—Cuando pasó, no supe como reaccionar. No… no soy bueno demostrando sentimientos. No soy chica.

—¡No, eres tonto! —él la miró más no replicó.

—Y…supongo que tiendo a alejarme de situaciones problemáticas instintivamente. No puedo evitarlo, no me siento cómodo con las demostraciones de afecto. No mucho, y… creo que sí tengo un problema de compromiso. Me es difícil… Se que, quizá, piensas que soy un tonto, holgazán, bueno para nada. Pero me costó mucho decirte todo esto… —suspiró—, muchísimo. Todo esto es demasiado problemático —finalizó, intentando con las últimas palabras tranquilizarse, y aliviar de alguna forma la tensión. Cortar, quizá, el silencio.

—Yo también, lo siento. No debí haberte usado para probar un punto. Fue cruel, Sakura me lo dijo pero no quise escucharla.

Por dentro el moreno sintió, con las palabras de ella, algo retorcerse. Un pequeño vacío se formó ¿Qué demonios era aquello? ¿Simple decepción? No, parecía algo más.

—Pero ¿Sabes? —continuó la rubia— Te besé porque quise. El plan era no besarte, supongo que no pude evitarlo —sonrió. El Nara levantó la mirada abochornado, las mejillas de Ino se encontraban levemente sonrojadas.

Entonces la joven se levantó de la cama y dio unos pasos, hasta llegar a donde se encontraba él. Quedando frente a frente, susurró algo.

—Aún así, la apuesta la gané yo —Shikamaru tragó saliva, nervioso.

—¿Qué… que quieres? —los ojos de ella se posaron firmes en los de él, haciendo que el moreno se sintiera inmediatamente hipnotizado a aquel azul incorpóreo, e infinito.

—Un beso.


	20. Sobre el cuerpo femenino

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

20/21

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y como prometí, acá está el penúltimo capítulo de "Rosa y celeste" que realmente espero les guste, y les haya gustado hasta el momento la historia. En fin, hoy voy a tratar de ser breve, en serio. Quería decirles, aunque ya había mencionado una que otra vez que mañana, en paralelo al final de esta historia voy a estar subiendo una nueva. Pero no voy a adelantar ningún detalle hoy, sólo que es un ShikaIno. Y bueno, ya saben, para el que quiera y le interese... En fin ¡GRACIAS! Por todo, por leer, por tomarse la molestia de dejarme reviews y por el apoyo. Por todo y a todos ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! Son los mejores, los adoro. Espero que el capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Rosa y celeste**

XX

"Sobre el cuerpo femenino"

(Descubriendo de la mujer, su sinuosa coraza)

—Aún así, la apuesta la gané yo —Shikamaru tragó saliva, nervioso.

—¿Qué… que quieres? —los ojos de ella se posaron firmes en los de él, haciendo que el moreno se sintiera inmediatamente hipnotizado a aquel azul incorpóreo, e infinito.

—Un beso —respondió sonriendo, más con las mejillas rosadas—. Pero esta vez quiero que tú seas el que me bese a mi.

Shikamaru la contempló por unos segundos, inclinada levemente sobre él. Su piel tersa y nívea, sus ojos como zafiros, intensos, mirándolo a él y solo a él. Sus suaves labios, aún recordaba el dulce sabor que había sentido al besarla.

Pero algo lo retenía, como si hubiera alrededor de ella una especie de fuerza invisible que le impidiera acercarse demasiado.

—Shika… —lo llamó ella, con la voz suave. Contemplando al muchacho dudar. Sabía que no era fácil para él, acercarse tanto a ella y permitirle a ella acercarse tanto a él. Sabía que no le era fácil tomar la iniciativa.

—Yo…

Sin embargo sabía que debía hacerlo, más aún quería hacerlo. Quería besarla. Lo deseaba tanto, pero temía demasiado. Se retenía.

Hasta que finalmente logró, inclinarse los escasos centímetros que quedaban entre ellos. Fundiendo sus labios con los de ella, en un suave y cálido beso. Que duró efímeros segundos.

—¿Viste? No fue tan difícil ¿O si? —el moreno sonrió levemente. Si ella supiera la guerra que se estaba llevando a cabo, en aquellos momentos, en su interior—. Hazlo otra vez.

Él sonrió, ese no era el trato, pero no replicó. No quería hacerlo, quería seguir besándola. Saboreándola de aquella forma.

Y así lo hizo, volvió a besarla. Apoderándose de sus labios, esta vez, con más seguridad y de forma algo más posesiva. Lo cual complació a la rubia.

—Shika… —murmuró contra los labios de él, alegre. Sintiéndose colmar por una extraña sensación de felicidad en el pecho.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, sin querer apartarse demasiado de ella. Ino se sonrojó y respondió:

—Me gusta estar así —él se sonrojó, sintiéndose incómodo, más no replicó. Lo cierto era que él también, pero no podía decírselo. Simplemente no le salía.

Así que volvió a besarla, una y otra, y otra vez. Aumentando la intensidad de cada beso, haciéndola retroceder sin siquiera notarlo, hasta que Ino tropezó con algo y ambos cayeron, riendo, sobre la cama de ella. Quedando Shikamaru sobre la rubia.

Él intentó apartarse y ponerse de pié, pero ella lo detuvo por el brazo.

—No te vayas —depositó un fugaz beso en los labios de él y luego comenzó a besarle lentamente el cuello. Shikamaru suspiró.

—Ino… —intentó detenerla, pero lo cierto era que no quería. Sin embargo tenía sus dudas. Algo en él seguía reteniéndolo.

—Tranquilo, Shikamaru —susurró al oído de él. El chico se estremeció al oír las palabras de ella y sentir su cálido aliento chocar contra su piel.

Finalmente asintió y volvió a besarla, profundizando esta vez el beso. Deslizando lentamente su lengua por la boca de ella, saboreándola plenamente. Le sabía dulce.

Ella por su parte correspondió inmediatamente, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos mientras sentía como el chico la tomaba cuidadosamente por la cintura. Acariciándole lentamente la silueta. Muy suavemente, sintiéndola. Cada curva, por encima de la ropa.

Quien sabe cuanto tiempo permanecieron allí, minutos tal vez, quizá horas. No sabían, tampoco sabían en que momento habían girado. Quedando Ino sobre el moreno. Ni cuando sus dorados cabellos se habían soltado de su habitual agarre. Y es que el mundo había dejado de existir, en aquellos momentos no existía nada más. Nadie más. Sólo ellos y aquel momento que compartían.

—¿Sabes? Lo mejor de esta noche es que no estamos peleando… —comentó finalmente Shikamaru con voz suave, contemplándola. Jamás le había parecido tan hermosa. Y es que le encantaba sentirla así, su piel tan suave. Sus ojos cristalinos tan brillantes, tan trasparentes, sólo para él.

—¿Puede ser que alguna vez hayamos estado así antes? —él sonrió.

—Así, no creo. Lo recordaría —volvió a besarla y continuó—. Pero supongo que hubo momentos en que no peleamos ¿Verdad? —ella asintió.

—Si, eso creo yo también.

No sabía porque pero ahora que la había besado no podía detenerse, no quería tampoco. No quería alejarse, no quería soltarla aunque le temblaran las manos al acariciarla y ella lo notara.

Sin embargo sabía que seguía reteniéndose, no sabía porque. No podía controlarlo sin embargo sentía que al besarla lo hacía con cuidado y resguardo.

—Relájate, Shika… —volvió a susurrarle ella, no lo había notado pero Ino estaba completamente sonrojada.

—Ino ¿Qué sucede? —ella negó tímidamente con la cabeza—. Dímelo.

—No quiero… —lentamente se giró, quedando sobre ella una vez más, y la besó. Aún así Ino se rehusaba a hablar, permanecía con los labios rígidos. Como intentando evitar que las palabras escaparan.

—Ino…

—Yo… —lo interrumpió ella, desviando la mirada ¿Cómo decirle?

—¿Qué sucede? —ella lo besó fugazmente y se apartó una vez más, en apenas efímeros segundos.

—Estaba pensando… que me gustaría que te abrieras completamente conmigo —dijo finalmente, sintiéndolo tensarse debajo de ella.

—Ino, no se como… Yo no —ella se sonrojó aún más, si es que aquello era posible.

—Tal vez si… —y lentamente, de forma furtiva con el pulso temblándole, escabullo las manos por debajo de la remera de él. Acariciándole con la yema de los dedos el torso desnudo, delineando cada músculo. Gentilmente, mirándolo a los ojos. Ante esto sintió al moreno sentirse aún más incómodo y rápidamente retiró las manos—. Lo siento… —se disculpó nerviosa—. No quería, no quiero que pienses mal de mí.

Sin embargo él no replicó, e Ino empezó a ponerse aún más nerviosa ¿Lo había ofendido? Porque esa no había sido su intención. Pero es que no podía explicarlo, porque se sentía tan correcto para ella estar en los brazos de él. No podía entender porque sentía que quería entregarle todo lo que tenía y más. Quizá se había apresurado demasiado, quizá lo había malinterpretado. Quizá había sido imprudente. Y tonta.

Entonces él la besó, con suavidad al principio permitiéndose sentir cada sensación que el roce de labios le provocaba, y luego con más voracidad. Abrazándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Ino sintió derretirse.

—Jamás pensaría mal de ti —le susurró, besando cuidadosamente el cuello de la chica. Mordisqueando cada centímetro de piel de ella, dejándole pequeñas marcas enrojecidas. Subiendo y bajando lentamente, tomando de vez en cuando el lóbulo de su oreja y jugando con él con sus dientes. Besándolo. Besándola. Llenándola de besos húmedos.

Ino sonrió se abrazó aún más a él, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas como si quisiera con el simple acto fusionarse al cuerpo de él. Como si quisiera hacer de dos uno. Entonces aprovechando un descuido de él comenzó, ella, a besarle el cuello. Haciendo que Shikamaru gimiera levemente y ante esto se detuviera. Avergonzado, sonrojado.

Fue entonces que la rubia se dio cuenta de algo, algo que antes no había sentido por la pasión del momento.

—¿Shika estás temblando? —el chico desvió la mirada e intentó contener los pequeños espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo. Pero no parecían querer detenerse, y él no podía hacer nada.

—Ino… yo —susurró, pero ella lo detuvo de seguir hablando, colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de él.

—Shhh —le dio un gentil beso en la mejilla—, no te preocupes. No eres el único. Yo tampoco estoy muy segura de que hacer —él se sonrojó— y también estoy nerviosa. Mírame —suspiró, avergonzada— yo también tiemblo.

Ante esto el moreno no pudo evitar sino sonreír, no de forma tímida o forzada, sino una sonrisa genuina. Plena, sin dejo de duda o miedo. Sin represiones o resguardos. Sin nada. Una sonrisa desnuda.

—Ino…

Y así volvió a besarla, con ternura y pasión. Con deseo y afecto. Acariciándola lentamente, aún con las manos temblándole y las palmas sudándole. Pero no importaba, porque en el tacto podía sentirla a ella también. Tan suave y frágil, temblando como él, por él. Dispuesta a entregarse completamente al Nara. Y él quería hacer lo mismo por ella, por más difícil que le resultara. Rompería aquella barrera que lo resguardaba de sí mismo, que lo detenía de mostrarse completo ante ella, sólo para hacerla dichosa. Feliz.

Entonces Ino tomó lentamente la remera del joven y sin apartar su mirada de los ojos café de él, comenzó a deslizarla hacia arriba, hasta habérsela quitado por completo. Lo contempló por unos segundos, su torso desnudo bien marcado. A pesar de ser flaco Shikamaru tenía todos y cada uno de sus músculos delineados. Suspiró, sonrojada y de repente sofocada por un repentino calor que había invadido a su cuerpo. El chico por su parte sonrió, viendo divertido la mirada que ella le dedicaba. La cual pronto se volvió hambrienta cuando la rubia comenzó a besarle el abdomen. Él jadeó.

—Ino… —entonces la detuvo y recostándola una vez más en la cama, comenzó a quitarle la remera, de color púrpura, que la chica llevaba. Descubriendo a cada centímetro su nívea piel desnuda. Su plano abdomen, y finalmente sus redondeados pechos. Refugiados de la vista de él porque aquella prenda de color negro.

De repente se sintió enloquecer, temblaba aún con más fuerza. Su respiración se hacía más profunda y agitada a cada segundo. Su corazón latía con violencia y su cuerpo reaccionaba a todas y cada una de las sensaciones que el cuerpo de Ino le provocaba.

Pequeñas descargas a lo largo de su cuerpo, furtivos espasmos con cada beso de ella. Con cada roce de sus labios con la piel de él, con cada caricia, ahora ella besaba sus hombros desnudos y él simplemente se permitía sentirlo. Con los ojos cerrados, permitiéndose derretirse ante ella, lentamente.

Pronto ambos estaban prácticamente desnudos, sólo quedaba en ellos aquella prenda íntima que escondía de sus curiosas miradas, su parte del cuerpo más privada.

Y lo cierto era que Shikamaru nunca había visto a una mujer desnuda, nunca había tocado el cuerpo femenino. Se sentía inseguro, inexperto. Ino también, jamás sus ojos habían presenciado el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre. Por lo que dudaba.

Pero querían explorarse por completo, mutuamente, querían sentirse piel con piel. Por lo que finalmente la pasión y el deseo vencieron a la timidez, y pronto todo pudor había desaparecido. En el momento en que sus cuerpos completamente desnudos se tocaron. Ambos se sintieron encender.

—Ino… —murmuró contra el oído de ella, besándole el cuello vorazmente mientras que su mano masajeaba uno de sus pechos. Ino jadeó y se aferró aún con más fuerzas a las sábanas.

Entonces el moreno empezó a descender, besándole la piel a su paso. Bajando primero por el cuello, hasta los hombros, donde mordisqueó su clavícula y continuó su camino sinuoso hasta uno de sus pechos. Atrapando el otro con su mano, mientras mordía cuidadosamente el pequeño pezón rosado de la chica. Haciéndola jadear y gemir para su propio placer, disfrutando el efecto que podían provocar sus labios en aquella zona particular del cuerpo de ella.

Sin embargo no se detuvo allí e Ino pudo sentir la áspera mano del chico descender lentamente por el cuerpo de ella. Acariciándole con la yema de los dedos cada centímetro de piel posible. Mientras besaba su abdomen. Ino simplemente suspiraba.

Hasta que los dedos de él la rozaron, efímeramente, donde nadie jamás la había tocado. Inconscientemente arqueó la espalda pegándose aún más a él. Shikamaru apenas si podía contenerse de no tomarla en aquel preciso momento. Viéndola retorcerse de placer, por el toque de él. Viéndola aferrarse con fuerza a la cama. Respirando agitadamente. Entonces notó algo curioso, cuando la tocaba. Descubrió entonces el punto débil de ella. Cuando la tocaba, allí, Ino daba un pequeño saltito y gemía entrecortadamente. O inclusive jadeaba, al no poder emitir sonido alguno. Por lo que continuó tocándola, haciéndola estremecer hasta que la muchacha lo detuvo.

—Shi… ka… maru —resopló aferrándose con fuerzas a él, tomándolo por el cuello. Haciendo que él inconscientemente descansara sus manos en la cintura de ella. Y sin decir más lo besó, aunque el aire le faltara. Quería demostrarle en cada gesto lo que sentía, quería que a través de la piel de ella pudiera sentir lo que ella sentía por él.

—Ino… —murmuró contra los labios de ella, temblando de pasión y nervios. Completamente al borde del delirio.

—Quiero sentirte, Shika —él tembló más no se retiró.

—No quiero hacerte mal —pues a pesar de desconocer mucho sobre las mujeres, sabía que la primera vez para ellas era dolorosa.

—No puedes —lo besó tiernamente—, tu jamás me harías mal.


	21. Qué es una mujer

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

**21/21**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, acá les traigo -lo prometido- el final de "Rosa y celeste" y el comienzo de una nueva historia. Antes de pasar a la nueva historia me gustaría mucho dedicarles este capítulo a todos lo que siguieron la historia capítulo a capítulo, a los que me apoyaron durante todo el fic y a los que se molestaron en dejarme un review con su opinión, de verdad jamás pensé que llegaría a tantos. En fin, ya saben este capítulo es para ustedes :) Espero que les guste y creo que no hace falta repetir que estoy muy agradecida con ustedes **¡GRACIAS!** Son los mejores ¡Los adoro! (¡Ah! perdón, no quiero abusar de su bondad pero si no es mucha molestia me gustaría saber que les pareció el final)

Y en cuanto a la **nueva historia** se llama **"Últimos suspiros"** y es también un **ShikaIno**, si si tiendo a volverme adicta. Catalogada, al igual que esta como **T**, y en la categoría de **Romance**. Simplemente por si les interesa, y ya saben que yo actualizo todas las noches. Espero que les guste **¡Nos vemos y besitos!**

* * *

**Rosa y celeste**

XXI

"Qué es una mujer"

—Ino… —murmuró contra los labios de ella, temblando de pasión y nervios. Completamente al borde del delirio.

—Quiero sentirte, Shika —él tembló más no se retiró.

—No quiero hacerte mal —pues a pesar de desconocer mucho sobre las mujeres, sabía que la primera vez para ellas era dolorosa.

—No puedes —lo besó tiernamente—, tu jamás me harías mal.

Sin embargo no avanzó, permaneció allí contemplándola por unos segundos. En completo silencio. Las piernas le temblaban, las manos le sudaban. No sabía porque pero de repente se había paralizado y su cuerpo no parecía querer responder.

Por su parte Ino le besaba el cuello, lenta y suavemente. Acariciando con gentileza la espalda de él, mientras que las manos de Shikamaru permanecían estáticas en la pequeña cintura de ella.

—Esta bien ¿Sabes? Quiero que lo hagas… —él suspiró más no se movió.

—No puedo. No se porque… —y derrotado bajó la cabeza. No era que su anatomía no se lo permitiera, sino que no tenía el valor de hacerlo. Tenía demasiadas dudas, la batalla campal que se libraba en su cabeza era incontrolable.

—Shika… Si no quieres —lo besó lentamente en los labios— está bien. Pero si es por otra cosa… —suspiró— ¿Es porque no quieres?

—No, no es eso Ino —ella sonrió.

Entonces ella lo abrazó, con firmeza. Aferrándose a su cuerpo como si aquella fuera la última vez que fuera a verlo. Como si aquella noche fuera la última, como si al amanecer el mundo dejara de existir. Y lo besó, poniendo su corazón en cada beso. Como si en sus labios estuvieran de forma evanescente y etérea, todos los sentimientos y sensaciones que en aquel momento sentía. Toda la ternura, la pasión. El deseo, el anhelo, la felicidad contenida. Y quizá, algo más…

—Ino… —suspiró decepcionado al sentir los labios de ella separarse de los de él. Aquel beso había sido quizá lo más intenso que había sentido jamás en su vida.

Sonriendo la chica tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su pecho, por un segundo se sonrojó al sentir el pecho de ella. Sin embargo pronto sintió algo más, algo que estaba allí pero no se veía. Los latidos del corazón de Ino, acelerados. Golpeando contra su pecho, con violencia y agitación.

—Yo también estoy nerviosa, pero si estoy contigo no me importa —él se sonrojó y avergonzado bajó la mirada. Estaba siendo un tonto, lo sabía. Era quizá hasta patético, sin embargo él sabía que todo aquello sucedía porque para Shikamaru aquel momento era demasiado importante. Tal vez le daba demasiado valor pero para él lo valía. Estar de aquella forma con ella. Completamente desnudo, no sólo en cuerpo sino también en alma. Totalmente expuesto.

Entonces se armó de valor y separando con sus rodillas las piernas de ella se ubicó entremedio. Aún temblando, sin embargo sonreía.

Ino sonrió y cerró los ojos, en el justo momento en que él arremetió. Sintió un punzante dolor dentro de ella, como una puntada. Apretó los puños y suspiró. Ahogando un pequeño gemido de dolor.

Él esperó. A que la expresión de dolor abandonara sus labios. Hasta que sus ojos volvieran abrirse, asegurándole que todo estaba bien. Y esperó, hasta que las pestañas de ella oscilaron y su mirada azul se encendió. Ino sonriendo débilmente, lo besó.

—No te preocupes… —esta vez fue el moreno quien la besó y lentamente comenzó a moverse. Deslizarse cuidadosamente dentro de ella. Jamás había percibido tal sensación. Con cada empujón fruncía los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo el placer invadirlo. Con cada retraída no podía sino gemir levemente. Aquello era simplemente indescriptible.

Por su parte Ino jadeaba débilmente, sintiéndolo más en ella que nunca. Sintiéndose colmar por él. Por su presencia. Por sus besos. Fuertes descargas se disparaban por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que su espalda se arqueara e inconscientemente se aferrara a la espalda de él. Con más y más fuerza, a medida que la intensidad del momento aumentaba.

De pronto sintió algo extraño en su pecho, algo que lentamente comenzó de forma incorpórea a subir por su garganta. Rápidamente trepó hasta sus labios, donde las palabras escaparon. Sin que ella pudiera hacer nada.

—Te amo.

Shikamaru se detuvo. Ino se detuvo, extrañada de haber pronunciado a aquellas dos palabras. Hasta el tiempo pareció detenerse.

Sin embargo el moreno no dijo nada, se quedó allí observándola. Completamente enrojecido. Con el corazón palpitándole impetuosamente. Retuvo el aliento.

Ino se sonrojó.

—¡Lo siento! Shikamaru… —quizá hubiera cometido el peor error de todos. Y con ello lo hubiera asustado, y posiblemente alejado. Más el no se retiró. Sino que la besó y volvió a arremeter.

Sin embargo Ino ya no lo miraba, ladeaba la cabeza evitando sus ojos. Fijaba la vista en un punto fijo, mientras él seguía apoderándose de su cuerpo.

Entonces, y de forma inesperada, él la tomó por la barbilla. Forzándola a enfrentarlo.

—Mírame, por favor. Ino —la besó y la chica lentamente correspondió. Temblando frenéticamente. Sin embargo, y a medida que los besos y las embestidas se hicieron más y más intensas. Más y más profundos. La sintió relajarse en sus brazos. Lentamente derretirse.

Entonces sintió un súbito espasmo, desde sí mismo. Como una fuerza que emergía desde lo más profundo de su interior y se apoderaba rápidamente de su cuerpo. Haciendo que todo su ser se tensara, para finalmente morir. En un repentino estado de relajación. Con un leve soplido. Ino por su parte gimió, la sintió aprisionarlo aún más. Y finalmente ella también, cayó rendida. Jadeando.

Aún así no dejó de abrazarlo. De aferrarse a él. Lo sentía exhausto, todo su cuerpo poblado de pequeñas gotitas de sudor. Una de las cuales resbaló por su nariz y fue a morir en la mejilla de ella.

Ino sonrió.

—Shika…

—Ino yo… —jadeó agitado, lentamente se levantó sirviéndose de sus brazos. Salió de ella y se apartó, quedando acostado a su lado—. Yo…

—Shika no tienes que decirme nada —respondió avergonzada. Él negó con la cabeza tomándola suavemente por la cintura. Las manos aún le temblaban, sin embargo ya no tenía dudas. Ni temores. Y es que aquello se sentía tan bien, estar con Ino de aquella manera. Se sentía tan correcto. Como si estuviera en el lugar en que el que tenía que estar. Allí junto a la rubia. No lo cambiaría por nada. Y quería decírselo, pero le era tan difícil. Hacerlo. Poner en palabras aquellas cuestiones. Tantos sentimientos mezclados. No sabía como hacerlo.

—Esto no es fácil… —bufó— es problemático. Pero yo… —rascó nerviosamente su cabeza—. No se como decirlo. Que tonto…

—No te entiendo —dijo genuinamente confundida. El moreno la miró y cerró lentamente los ojos.

—Ino, por favor. Estoy tratando de decir algo, no hagas que me arrepienta —rascó una vez más su cabeza—. Lo que tú me dijiste…

—¿Si?

—Bueno… sobre eso —ella asintió, expectante.

Una vez más la tomó por la cintura y acercándola a él la besó, lentamente. Como queriendo prolongar el momento. Sin embargo finalmente tuvo que arrancarse de ella y aproximándose cautelosamente a su oído susurró un efímero, casi inaudible, _Yo también… _

Los ojos de Ino se abrieron desmesuradamente, sintiendo su corazón palpitar ahora pausadamente. Sin embargo a un ritmo distinto, con el eco de las palabras de él.

Y lo besó, con incomparable ternura. Cediendo en cada roce un fragmento de su corazón, hasta habérselo entregado por completo. En un sin fin de besos dulces, genuinos, honestos. Y él correspondió, por primera vez plenamente. Sin represiones ni resguardos. Sin duda alguna, sino con su alma.

Entonces la muchacha se acurrucó, de espaldas a él. Shikamaru sonrió y la tomó por la cintura, desde detrás. Atrayéndola hacia él, pegando su cuerpo al de Ino. Sintiendo su respiración acompasada con la de él. Pausada y rítmica. Pronto sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse e Ino se había dormido. La contempló unos segundos más e imitándola cerró sus ojos.

—Buenas noches… —murmuró al vacío silencio de la habitación.

Entonces recordó la pregunta que todo lo había empezado, la que por mera curiosidad lo había arrastrado a aquello: "¿Qué es una mujer?". Y recordó todo lo que había pasado. Desde aquel día.

Bueno, quizá ahora estuviera en posición de responderla. En base a lo que había aprendido. A lo que ella le había enseñado.

Y si tuviera que explicarlo análogamente, podría tomar para ello una dualidad claramente diferenciada. Y sin embargo sus límites nunca lograban delimitarse, visiblemente. Sólo en el amanecer y el ocaso.

Para Shikamaru. Ellas llevaban dentro el día y la noche. Fusionados en la misma carne, misma alma. La luna y el sol brillaban fundidos en ellas. Algunas veces eran como el día, claras, transparentes. Sin oscuridad alguna que las opacara. Desplegando sus dorados rayos de encendida pasión. Iluminándolo todo de alegría y espontaneidad. Como fuente de energía, llenas de ella. Impetuosas. Deslumbrantes y a la vez cegadoras.

Acarreando con ellas toda la locura que el mismo día implicaba, las agitaciones.

Como todo, a veces el día era demasiado abrumador. Agotador. Tanto despliegue de energía, drenaba. Quizá por ello también eran la noche.

A veces serenas, permitiéndose el silencio. De vez en cuando. Podían ser frías. Sin embargo, enigmáticas. Desplegando haces de plata, embriagadores. Llenos de erotismo. Como la noche, había algo de ellas que hipnotizaba. Seducía y a la vez ocultaba, a la penumbra de las sombras que la belleza de la luna proyectaba. Tímidas, coquetas. Sin embargo indómitas. Como la luna que se muestra en todo su esplendor sin embargo parece inalcanzable. Como algo que se da y se quita. Así eran ellas. Tejedoras de intimidad, hacedoras de fantasías. Sensuales y dulces. Instintivas.

Quizá por ello reían, y a veces, en efímeros segundos lloraban. Quizá por ello ardían en ira desmedida, y a veces se apagaban. En ternura apacible e infinita. Quizá por ello eran tan contradictorias. Aparentemente, tan absurdas. No era culpa suya, estaba en su esencia. En su mismo ser.

Con la suave piel endulzada de sensaciones. Sentimientos. Emociones a flor de piel, cargaban con ellas. Las sentían de forma intensa, cada estímulo del mundo. A cada día. Porque la brújula de ellas no era primeramente el cerebro, sino el corazón. Lo cargaban a cuestas, como una pequeña cajita de cristal. Frágil, cristalino. Sin embargo lo entregaban en cada cosa que hacían, dejaban un fragmento de él en cada persona que amaban. Aunque temerosas de perderlo. Lo hacían de todas formas.  
Dotadas de un pequeño cuerpo grácil, aparentemente frágil. A pesar de ello fuertes. Firmes, sin embargo, vulnerables. Pero nunca débiles. Decididas, temerosas. Temibles a la hora de defender lo suyo. De protegerlo.

Por ello tal vez fueran en extremo volubles. Por ello quizá derramaran lágrimas de felicidad, de furia y de alegría. Como máxima expresión de cada sensación. Por cargar con su alma en cada centímetro de su piel.

Artistas del detalle, capaces de ver en las pequeñas cosas las más maravillosas esencias. Capaces de distinguir de cada diminuto acto lo más valioso.

Posiblemente por ello apreciaran las pequeñeces. Porque eran capaces de ver en lo ínfimo algo inmenso. También hacer de un problema pequeño algo inmenso. Asimismo, quizá por ello fuera capaz de sentir tan intensamente. De poder transmitirlo todo con una simple mirada. Y de poder ver en los ojos de los demás, los sentimientos más profundos que ocultan.

Shikamaru suspiró, contemplándola una vez más. Sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de ella emanar hasta su piel. Confortándolo. Los latidos de ella, pausados. Podía sentirla respirar mientras dormía profundamente. Con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, quizá aquella fuera la sonrisa de la que su padre hablaba. Si era así, todo tenía sentido.

A lo mejor era por todas esas particularidades de ellas que a veces solían decir "no" cuando realmente su mente estaba en un "si". Que a veces solían decir que querían una cosa, cuando realmente era otra lo que verdaderamente anhelaban. Quizá por ello en un momento golpearan y al siguiente sonrieran. Gritaran y al siguiente rieran. Quizá por ello, en determinados momentos de su vida, se mostraran fuertes (como Kunoichi, por ejemplo) y en otros se mostraran vulnerables. Sólo por sentirse protegidas. Por regirse por el corazón.

Sin embargo Shikamaru sabía mejor, y sabía muy bien que el hecho de que su corazón fuera su guía. No les quitaba que su cerebro fuera su medio. Porque a pesar de dejarse llevar, habitualmente, por lo que sentían eran quizá las mejores estrategas. Al menos en las temáticas en que las ocupaban, como por ejemplo las relaciones, eran hábiles en la elaboración de planes. Algunos complicados. Algunos manipuladores, que decir, después de todo él había caído en sus redes. A pesar de sus esfuerzos. No, él sabía mejor. Las mujeres eran inteligentes. Y no debían, por ningún motivo, ser subestimadas. Porque hacerlo podría significar la perdición de un hombre.

Como ser racional que era, ser lógico. El hombre quizá más que la mujer, se dejaba llevar por la mente. Y ese era justamente el error en cuanto a ellas, porque ellas se regían por otra lógica. Una que nada tenía que ver con el razonamiento sensato.

Sonrió. También había aprendido que su cuerpo era el espejo de su alma. Que la razón por la que se alegraban tenía que ver con mostrarse plenamente. Para captar la atención de los ojos, disfrutaban robar miradas embobadas. Que gran parte de lo que decían no lo expresaban con palabras plenas sino con gestos corporales y el tono de su voz. Que no había que interpretarlas siempre de forma literal, sino que había que descifrarlas. Y si las tocabas en ciertos puntos estratégicos de su cuerpo, podías hacerlas perder la razón.

Y podían hacerlo todo, sin siquiera perder su belleza.

Sonrió quizá aún más ampliamente. Tal vez hubiera aprendido mucho de ellas. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que jamás terminaría de comprenderlas. Porque las mujeres, eran para el hombre, una caja de sorpresas. Y así había sido desde hacía siglos, y así seguiría siendo. Porque era justamente aquello lo que las hacía enigmáticas, seductoras. No, él no había terminado de comprenderlas. Ni las idealizaba. Simplemente había aprendido a amarlas.

Pero aún así, a pesar de todo… siempre serían, para el hombre, para Shikamaru, _problemáticas_. Al fin y al cabo ¡Eran mujeres!

FIN


End file.
